Why Him?
by TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: Do you even know how Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner got together? Do you want me to tell you my side of the story? Let's do that! :3 Tratie Tratie and more Tratie! Drama, Love, Happiness, Anger, Jealousy and a lots of more! (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back! **

**So now I'm begging a new story called 'Why Him!'. It's about Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner and how they got together, since I absolutely thinks that they end up together! They have to! Anyways! Hope you guys like the story! **

**Over and Out!**

**-SuperWaly-**

* * *

><p>Travis Stoll.<p>

Katie Gardner.

Need I go on?

Let's do that! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I know I'm a creeper...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' POV<strong>

"Kitty-Kat… Oh Kitty-Kat…" I whispered in Katie's ear. Your properly thinking where I am so I'm gonna tell you. Her cabin. Demeter's cabin. Yeah yeah, I know I'm a creeper but this is how I am. Someone helped me (cough.. Connor… cough) to get myself inside the cabin just to piss Katie off. And I really LOVE to piss her off.

She moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't call me that" She murmured. She opened her eyes to see who was taking to her and saw me. That made her scream and punch me right in the face. I groaned and backed off.

"What the- What was that all about!" I yelled. Katie stood up from her bed and glared at me.

"What the Hades is wrong with you? How do you come here at" She looked at her watch. "3 in the morning! In my own cabin!" She paused. "In my own cabin…" She murmured to herself. "Why are in my cabin!" She screamed. I smirk.

"Like you said: To scare you. And you love it when I'm around" I said. That made her blush. 'Score!' I thought. That's when Katie's beautiful face harden. Wait! Did I just say beautiful face? I don't even like her! Ok maybe a little… Ok, maybe a lot more than a little but… Oh! Forget it!

"OUT NOW!" Katie yelled and made me come back to my sense. She pointed to the door.

"Aww come on! We all know that you want to do me right here and right now in your bed. Just admit it!" I said, still grinning. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Sure…"

"HA, So you do admit it!"

"Can you please just go now?" At this time. Her whole cabin was awake. Katie's eyes widen and pulled me with her out of her cabin. When she stopped she yelled.

"See what you did! You woke up my whole cabin!"

"Like it was my fault. You where the one screaming" I said rolling my eyes.

"You was the one making me scream!" She screamed. "Can you please go back to your cabin now?"

"No"

"Why!"

"Because Kitty Kat. I know you like my company, just say it" Katie was abut to answer but I dramatically put one finger on her lips like to shut her up.

"I know. You don't have to say it" I was a few inches away from her face now. She stepped in closer but I backed off.

"Now excuse me. I have to go to bed now" I said and began to walk away. I heard her stump her foot in the ground in frustration.

"Fuck you, Stoll" She whispered even though I could her her. "Fuck you"

A second later, I heard a door slammed shut. I chuckled.

'She so wants me' was my only thought before I walked toward the Hermes cabin…

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review! Press the magic review button and tell me! :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! New Chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Even if I win, he wins... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Next day, I was gardening in the strawberry field when I heard someone yell "Get out!" 'Wonder what happend' I though to myself as I continued planting strawberries. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi Kitty Kat!" I heard a manly voice say. Only 1 person calls me that.

"Stoll…" I said as it was a diastase.

"Aw, come ON! Are you still mad at me for what happend?" Travis said. My body tensed and I stood up facing him.

"That. And. That. I'm. Sick. . Of. Looking. At. Your. Sick. . Face. All. The. Freaking. Day!" For every word I said, I poked him in the chest, making him whimper a bit.

"How can I make it up to you? I know It! How about you go on a date with me?" He said while rubbing the spot I 'poked' him. I put on my fake thinking face.

"How… About… Never?" I said.

"Someday, Gardner. Someday" Travis said, a few inches away from my face. Wow, Deja vu. That's when we heard the horn.

"Oh the horn! Time for breakfast! See ya Gardner!" He said and walked away from the field. I sighted in frustration…

I'm kind of hungry so I have to follow him… I began to walk off the fed and toward the mess hall…

* * *

><p>When I entered the mess hall, I grabbed some cereal, gave a little to my mom, Demeter, and walked toward my table. On my way I saw that Travis was looking at me.<p>

When he saw I was looking he turned away and pretended like it never happend. 'Weird …' I though a I sat down.

When I was done I walked out of the mess hall and to the field again. Suddenly my sister, Lily yelled my name. "Katie!" I stood up and looked at my 8 year old little sister. She was panting. Did she run? I wonder why?

"What is it Lily?" I asked a bit concerned. She was about to answer but had to catch her breath.

"You have to cow quick!" She yelled and pulled me with her. Once she stopped I recognized where I am. Our cabin.

"Um..? Why did you pull me over here?" I asked as I turned toward her. Lily pointed toward our roof and I saw it. Chocolate bunnies and eggs where smashed over the whole roof. I gasped.

"Who did this?" I asked Lily but I already knew the answer.

"Stolls… " Right after she said that, I ran of to cabin 11. Hermes cabin…

* * *

><p>When I got there, I began to slam the door with all my strength. I almost hit Chris Rodriguez when he opened the door.<p>

"Stoll's …" I hissed without letting him speak. He turned his head and yelled: "Stoll's!"

"Who is it?" I heard Connor yell back.

"Your funeral!" Chis yelled back at him again. I smirked when he said that.

"She's all yours, bro" Connor whispered to someone even tough I could hear it. I heard someone gulp.

"Your gonna pay for this" Travis threatened his brother.

"Anything to get away from her" And with what Connor said, Travis showed up in the doorway. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me toward my cabin. When I stopped I pointed toward the roof.

"Really? Eggs?" I asked as I glared at him. He just smirked.

"We tried something new" Was his only reply.

"Never thought that you'd be the try-something-new kind. You two just do one thing and only ONE thing!"

"We've changed, Gardner and so have you" He said in a low voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"Changed or not, your gonna clean this up" I said. He grinned.

"No can do" He was a few inches away from my face. I sightly blushed and backed away from him.

"What do you mean with 'No can do'?" I asked.

"It means that I'm not gonna clean this up" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?"

"It's supposed to be a prank, Kitty Kat. So I'm not gonna clean this up" He and pointed to the roof.

"Then your annoying brother can do it"

"Not him either" I stumped my foot in the ground in frustration. Then an idea popped up in my head.

"Oh. Well" I said while I surged. He looked confused now.

"Then I have to get Clarisse" He froze.

"What do you mean getting Clarisse?" He asked frightened. I smirked.

"It means that either you clean that up now, or I can make Clarisse make you do it"

"You wouldn't"

"Watch me!" And with that said, I ran away from him and toward the sword arena. I head Travis ran after me, yelling my name to stop.

* * *

><p>"Katie!" He yelled when I reached the arena. I laughed at him and searched for Clarisse. There! She was fighting one of her brothers, Drake Oleary. I was about to walk toward them when I felt someone grab me by the wrist and making me turn around.<p>

"Travis, let me go" I said, holding back a laughter.

"No! Not until where safe away from this arena where we can talk things out" He said and dragged me out of the arena.

"Travis! Let go of my hand!" I yelled, now kicking and hitting him. Travis stopped dead on the spot. Someone was right in front of us. And that someone was Clarisse. I grin.

"You heard what she said. Let her go, punk!" She hissed at Travis. He whimpered a little and instantly let go of my hand.

"Thank you" I said as I glared at him. "Clarisse?" She turned toward me. "Do me a favor"

"Depends" She said with a shrug.

"Kill Travis for me…" Travis let out a girt shriek and ran away out from the arena. Clarisse glanced at me. I shook my head.

"Let him go. I know exactly what his gonna do next" I said and walked away from her.

And I was right. Travis was in my cabin roof washing away the eggs and the bunnies. I smirked a little. Never mess with a daughter of Demeter.

"Having fun up there?" I yelled, looking up at him. He glared at me for a second. Then sat down.

"Very…" He said.

"How did you get up there?" He smirked and jumped from the roof. "That my dear, Katie" He bagman. "Is a secret" And walked away. I crossed my arms and sighted angrily. Even when I win, he wins. I glared at him one last time before I walked inside my cabin.

This is gonna be a hell of a summer…

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Press the magic review button and tell me! :D<strong>

**Also, I do not own any of the people Other that Lily and Drake (for now) x3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bad News..**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Have you ever woke up and felt that something bad's gonna happend?

Well, I did today and I can tell you that I pretty much don't like it…

I did my usual things. Gardening. Breakfast. Gardening. Lunch. More gardening. Archery. Dinner. Suddenly a certain son of Hermes had to ruin my day…

"You know what makes days so beautiful?" Travis asked me.

"You clean up after your prank?" I suggested. He frowned but then the cute grin of his came back. Wait! Did I just said that he had a cute grin? No way in Hades! Ok, kinda… Scratch that!

"That wasn't what I was about to say, Gardner" He said making me come back to reality.

"Oh!" I said. "What about you get kicked in the ass? Maybe face? I can go on and on and on and o-"

"SHUT UP! " He yelled at me. "Forget it! You just ruined the whole thing.." I don't know why, but this got me mad.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who ruined my whole day!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know why I came here in the first place…" Travis said and looked kinda hurt. Immediately, I felt really guilty and softened a bit.

Then a thought popped up in my head.

Why was I feeling guilty for a Stoll?

I must be getting crazy. Maybe I'm sick. I checked my forehead. Nothing…

Travis was looking at me. I glared.

"Um…?" Was the nay thing he said.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing!" He protested. Then someone tapped my shoulder. Not a good time to talk to me. I turned and hissed: "What!" Then I saw who it was.

Oh gods! Mr. D! Our camp director. Let me get you on the right way. He's a god. And a terrible bad one too. Mr. D was just a nickname for Dionysus, the god of Wine.

Let's go back to reality.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Mr. D!" I apologized. Travis was laughing his but off. I gave him a death glare.

"Someone wanna talk to you, Kitty" Mr. D said, really bored.

"And you!" He pointed at Travis. "Should watch out, Trevor" I snorted.

"It's Katie and that's Travis!" I informed the god of Wine. He just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Kitty. Come with me.." And with that said, he walked tower The Big House, me right on his heals.

I wonder what's going on…

* * *

><p>As we entered The Big House, Mr. D said: "Chiron want's to have a talk with you" And walked away once more.<p>

Am I in trouble?

WHAT HAVE I DONE!

A second later, I found Chiron in his wheelchair form with a sad look in his face.

"Ah Katie! Come come! Sit down" I did as I was told. I looked at him. He still had the sad look on his face.

"Have I done something wrong?" I blurted out. He shook his head.

"No, my dear. You haven't done something wrong" He said. I could feel that he was holding something from me.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, urged him to tell me. He took a deep breath.

"Katie, my dear…" He began and took my hands, giving them a little squeeze.

"Your fathers dead"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! <strong>

**What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Just press the little cute review button right under here and tell me! I love to hear your opinion :D**

**Until next time... Here! Have a cookie! :D **

**Peace out!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey peps! I had an idea so I decided to make a new chapter today :D Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Not Planned...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I was speechless. What? He can't… How?

"What?" I yelled, my voice cracking. The centaur right in front of me sighted.

"Your fathers dead… He died in a car accident when he drove home for a couple days ago. I'm terrible sorry, sweetie" He said.

"A couple of DAYS ago! And you didn't tell me this earlier!" I yelled, tears burning inside my eyes, crying to get out.

"We though it was for your own good" He answered calmly.

"We! Who's _we_!" I yelled. At this time, I was up on my feet.

"Me and your stepmother…" I snorted.

"My stepmom? Please, she wouldn't care about anything that's for my own good" I said through gritted teeth. Chiron reached for my hand but I just pulled it closer to me. He sighted once more.

"I'm sorry Katie. I really am- " He was about to say more but I just snapped back at him. "No! Don't be! I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me, just… Leave me alone"

"Katie!" Chiron yelled but I was out of the room by then, now crying.

At the time I stopped, I saw where I was. The lake. My feet didn't work anymore so I slumped down to the cold, soft sand. I put my head in my hands and started crying my eyes out now.

He's gone… The only real family that I had left, is gone… Now I know why they didn't want me to know earlier. Because I would've just broke down, just like I am now…

I didn't know how long I sat there till I felt some soft footsteps run toward me. I looked up and saw no other that Travis standing there with a look I've never seen on his face: Sadness…

"I just found out… I'm sorry…" He said through breaths. I began to cry again. Travis fell down on his knees right in front of me.

"Hey, don't cry… It'll be fine" He assured me. My face snapped up and I glared at him.

"How do you know that! Do you know how it feels to loose someone so close like your own parent?" I hissed at him. He opened his mouth like to say something but closed it again. I snorted

"Exactly! You don't! Now if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone right now" I stood up and was about to walk away until I felt Travis grab my wrist and said: "Wait!" I turned to him in shock.

"I know you want to be alone but… No I don't know how your feeling but what I _do_ know is that you shouldn't be alone in this kind of situation" He explained. I nodded and began to cry even more that what I did before and for the second time, slumped down to the sand.

Travis pulled me closer for a hug. Surprising, I hugged him back. I had my head on his chest and he had his chin on the top of my head and arms around me, like to protect me. And I cried, cried until it wasn't anything left.

When I stopped crying, Travis said: "Um… I know this is a bad time to say this but here it goes" He took a deep breath and continued.

"I like you, Katie. And I mean I really like you, more like I love you! I've been in love with you ever since we first met for 6 years ago, when we where 11. I really don't care if you don't feel the same but I just had to say that out loud" I was shocked at his words. He loves me! _Me_?

What I did next was something neither of us was planning should happend. I leaned in and kissed him.

On the_ LIPS_!

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi! I just had to put it there? But I felt like it was to fast, should they end up together now or should I wait another few chapter? Review and tell me! If you had time to read, you have time to review too :D <strong>

**See ya! **

**-SuperWaly-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Plan Tratie...**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Is this really happening? She's kissing me? Katie Gardner is kissing _ME_! Travis Stoll?

When I thought about these things I felt myself not kissing her back, so I did. Then Katie froze since she didn't kiss me. She pulled away quickly and stood up. I looked at her in confusion.

"I…I…" She began but cut herself off by running away. My first thought was to follow her but I decided not to. I just sat there thinking off Katie. Does she like me? Then why did she run away? She kissed me right? She must like me! I mean just look at me, I'm so HOT!

Then suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and relaxed. Connor…

"Yeah…?" I asked my brother.

"Dud! I've been looking all over for you! It's.." He looked at his watch and then back at me. "6 o'clock! What've you been doing here all day?"

"Nothin!" I said and stood up. I stretched my arms.

"I'm tired! Gotta go! Bye, bro" I yelled and ran away from him. I tried her cabin, no. The arena, no. The mess hall, no. I asked everyone but no one have seen her. I started to get really worried.

Where the heck is Katie Gardner?

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's POV<strong>

"No! Aw, come ON, Katie!" I yelled at my mirror. I worked my butt off to make them kiss and what do I get back? Katie just run away leaving Travis sitting there like an idiot. I stumped my foot in the ground in frustration. I heard Ares run into my room, looking worried but scared too.

"What's going on?" He asked. I glared at him and showed him my mirror.

"That's what's going on!" I yelled. He looked confused now.

"Um…? What the heck is Tratie?" He asked. I glared at him even harder.

"Sometimes your stupider than you look" I grumble.

"I know- HEY!" I rolled my eyes.

"Tratie stands for; 'Tra' like in Travis and 'tie' like in Katie, get it now?"

"Hermes and Demeter isn't gonna like this" Ares informed me. Just my luck! Right at that moment he said that, Demeter came by.

"What is it that I'm not gonna like?" She asked. I glared at Ares again and now he whimpered. I put the mirror behind my back.

"Um.. Nothing!" I said. At this time, Hermes 'Poof'-ed behind me, grabbing my mirror.

"Who's demigod's heart's are you playng with now?" He asked as he looked at it.

"Who or what the heck is Tratie?" He demanded.

"That's what I said too! Tratie stands for; 'Tra' like in Travis and 'tie' like in Katie" Ares informed them and tried to mimic my voice, but failed miserably. I gave him a Death Glare. He yelped and he ran out of my room. I rolled my eyes again. So typical Ares…

I looked at the two other immortals.

"Wait! Kate? Like in my Katie?" Demeter asked. "And Travis like in Travis Stoll? No way! Your not gonna mess with my daughter's heart! Not after what happend with…" Her voice faded. I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. I felt kinda bad for her..

"My daughter is NOT gonna end up with a son of _his_" She pointed at Hermes.

"HEY!" Hermes yelled. Me and Demeter rolled her eyes.

"But like she said! Don't mess with my son's heart or else…" Hermes threatened. I gulped. I had to get out off this thing. Then a beautiful idea popped up in my head.

"OMG! IS THAT JUSTIN BIEBER!" I squealed. They turned and I poof-ed away.

I have to find a way to make Tratie together! I just have too! I mean, they'r like the best demigod-couple in the world! Next to Percabeth and Thalico of curse.

Plan: Get Tratie together is out in business!

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think? I didn't want them together now since then I had to end the story faster so... <strong>

**Anyways! I just found out that this was my first story in 2012! I know, I'm really slow... x3 Anyways again, press the little cute Review button and tell me what ya think! And while ya do that, here... Have this cookie! :D **

**Peace out!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	6. Author Note

**HI GUYS!**

**I know you properly thought this was a new chapter so I'm really sorry! **

**Well... The thing is... I can't upload for a while, or the other story of mine, since school is being Hell to me right now... **

**BUT!**

**I'll be back in a few weeks or so! Don't worry! **

**And I'm still sorry for the sudden mail but I just had to write it... **

**Anyways...**

**Thank you all who have favorite this story and the nice reviews and for being a good friend here, I really, REALLY appreciate it! **

**THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES! **

**Until next time... BYE! :D And have this cookie like a Thank You gift from me 3 **

**See ya! **

**-SuperWaly- **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Many Emotions and freaking out...**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I know what your thinking…

_Why in Hades did you just leave him sitting there? He confessed his love to you for crying out loud! _

The truth is, I really don't know what to think of Travis. I mean, I like him and his cute and all but do I love him? And why in Hades did I kiss him!

I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. When I stopped, I leaned into a tree and sighted.

First dad's death and now this with Travis? To many emotions at the same time…

Maybe I just spend the night here..? I really don't want to see anyone right now, especially Travis. I prayed to all the gods that the Harpies wont find, or eat, me, closed my eyes and drifted into sleep…

**Travis' POV**

I'm freaking out! No one knows where she is! And I have a feeling that something bad has happend to her…

"She'll come around" Chiron assured me. "She just found out about her fathers death, just give her some time"

"And what if it don't?" I asked.

"Then we look after her, she can't have gone far. Now.. Please leave the house. You have to do something else than talk to me all the day" I nodded and walked out of The Big House. Then I slumped into someone and that someone was Samantha Davis, Daughter of Aphrodite and Katie's best friend. When she saw who she slumped into, her face darkened. Then she pushed my chest, which got me off guard.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"Who?" I asked even though I knew who she meant.

"Hades no! Don't try with me, Stoll! You know exactly who I mean!"

"I don't know…"

"Don't lie to-"

"No! I meant I don't know where she is! I've looked everywhere!" I yelled, cutting her off.

Her face turned from anger to shock and then to happiness.

"You looked for her!" She squealed, jumping up and down of joy. "That's just so cute! I knew you where meant to be!" I sighted.

Once an Aphrodite girl, always an Aphrodite girl.

"Yeah,Yeah. Back to where we were?" She turned serious again.

"Right, what do we do?" She asked.

"Nothing. That is: She just lost her dad, we have to give her some time and she'll come around" I explained. She nodded. "And if not?"

"We look after her" She nodded once more. "Ok. I have to go back to my cabin. Call me if you know something" I nodded and she smiled. Then we walked our separate ways.

I didn't sleep that night. I just keep getting the feelings that something happend to her. When I was about to close my eyes, someone burst into the cabin and screaming: "Camp is under attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! *HappyDance* Been away for a while now and I'm really sorry for that!<strong>

**Anyway.. **

**A little bit short but hopefully the next one is longer :D While you wait for the next one, take this cookie :3 **

**Another thing: It's snowing! **

**See ya! **

**-SuperWaly-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I'm back! Here is an new chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Attack!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Did I just heard him right?

"Camp is under attack! Wake up!"

Jupp.. I sure did…

We stood up, got dressed, grabbed our weapons and ran out of the cabin.

Camp is under attack for sure. Monsters where everywhere. Percy was struggling to kill some hellhounds, Annabeth just killed a Cyclops with her bronze knife, Clarisse was fighting an Empousai and so on.

When did this happend?

I couldn't find an answer for that because I heard Connor yell: "Travis! Look out!" I turned and saw a hellhound at the size of The Big House run my direction. Seconds I had time to jump away. The ugly beast hit a tree and I could've laughed my butt off but I didn't. Before the hellhound could come back to it's self, I turned to Connor. "At the count of 3" I said. He just nodded.

"1"

"2" He whispered.

"3!" We both yelled and charged to Mr. UglyFace.

_****ERROR! The author forbid me to tell this part of the story because of violence and bad language**** _

(**AN: To lazy to tell you what happend under the attack so lets just move on, shall we?**)

Then it was all over. Not that bad if I say so myself. Just some scratches here and there but other than that, I'm ok.

Then I heard the worst scream I've ever heard, and never wanted to hear again, form her in my entire life.

Katie!

I ran into the wood (cuz there was where the voice came from) and searched for the voice. I yelled her name and hoping to get any reaction back. Then I heard a little whimper coming from a few meters beside me. I looked until I found her. Leaning into a tree, Katie was clutching her stomach.

I kneeled beside her and stroke her sweaty cheeks.

"What happend?" I demanded.

"Tried to attack a monster without any weapons. Really stupid off me, huh?" She tried to smile, but failed miserably. Then my gaze fell toward her stomach and gasped.

It wasn't exactly a stomach anymore, it was more like a whole.

"We need to go to the infirmly ASAP!" I said as I grabbed her bridal-style and walked out of the woods. She leaned her head into my chest and I could've sworn that she could hear my really pounding heartbeats. When we where out of there, we where greeted by an Apollo camper named Adam.

"Hey guys! How are you? Are you- Holy Zeus!" He exclaimed when he saw the whole in Katie's stomach. "She's injured, get her to the infirmly NOW!"

"No dip Sherlock" Katie mumbled under her breath and I chuckled. When we reached the infirmly, another Apollo kid greeted us an told me to lay Katie at a random bed she just pointed at. I laid Katie gently on it and when she sat on it safely, I let go.

"Thank you for helping me, Travis" She whispered. "I owe you big time"

"You don't owe me anything. That's what friends are for right? Help each other out?" It broke me when I said 'friends'. I wanted to SO much more but I can't.

She doesn't like me in that way.

"Yeah right.." She said. Did I just hear sadness in her voice? No, I must've heard wrong.

The same girl from a minute ago, said that I had to leave Katie alone and let her get some rest. I nodded and walked out of the room and toward my cabin (again!).

* * *

><p><strong>What is it with me and short chapters? Anyways! What do you think? Love or Hate it? Review and tell me! Only takes some seconds..<strong>

**See ya!**

**-SuperWaly- **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I'm In a What? **

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It's been 4 days since the attack (and the thing with Katie). And I've visited the infirmly every day just to meet a certain daughter of Demeter. The Apollo kids is saying that she isn't getting any better and that worries me.

She's the most injured person her so she has to have those heartbeat/beeping/machine-thing to make her survive, I think. I don't know! I'm not an Apollo kid!

So there I am, sitting beside Katie's bed, and holding her hands.

"Your ok? Your getting any better?" I asked her worriedly. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"For the last 50 times, I'm ok! You don't have to w-" She then stopped and gasped and a middle of seconds, she slumped down to her bed and closing her eyes, not moving. I could't see any sight of breathing either. I shook her, yelling hear name but I didn't get anything in respond. I was so busy doing that, that I didn't pay any attention to her heartbeat-machine. It wasn't beeping anymore. It was just a long tone and that could only mean 1 thing.

Katie Gardner is dying.

** (AN: Actually, I was going to end it there but I just don't want to be mean and anything and it would've been the shortest chapter of all times, so lets move on)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Great! The first thing I knew is that I'm talking to Travis (which looks so cute when he's worries by the way!) and the next this is that I blacked out and a second later I'm laying on a beach with a very familiar man stranding right over me.

"Dad?" I asked. It could't be him, could it? But he's… Then I'm… The man smiled warmly at me.

"Hi Kitty" He said and I knew for sure who it was. I stood up and ran into the arms of David Gardner and crying my eyes out. Dad shushed me down.

"Don't cry honey" He whispered.

"I miss you…" I barely whispered. He pulled me closer.

"I know" He said, kissing my forehead. I looked kinda confused and looked up at him?

"Where are we? And why are you here? Aren't you…" My voice faded away. "You know what I mean!"

"Let me answer all of you questions. First: Where in so called 'Happy Land'. A place you wanted to be. And you properly know where we are. Look around" He said and I obeyed. I looked around and not until now, and I recognized the place.

"This is the beach where you brought me when I was little!" I exclaimed. He chuckled at me sudden outburst but nodded anyway. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" He said and I just nodded.

"To answer your second question. I'm just a spirit to tell you what's going to happend in your life. And yes, I'm dead" That made me sob a little.

"I didn't even got to tell you a goodbye…" I said.

"You don't have to either. I'm always gonna be there for you. Always…"

"I know that… Hey wait! Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Your in a so called coma" My eyes widen.

"I'm in a what?"

"Coma. It's when-" I cut him off. "I know what it is! But what happend?"

"Your heart stopped" Dad said like it was obvious.

"So I'm dead then?" I asked.

"Not really. Your almost dead but your not"

"Your really bad at this you know that?"

"I'm just a spirit! Don't judge me!"

"Speaking of that… What are you gonna tell me about what's gonna happend in my life?" I asked him. He smiled proudly to me.

"That" And he pointed toward something behind me. There I saw two kids, about 5, one boy and one girl, running after each other, laughing. The girl had brown curly hair (just like a person I know, can't come up with the name) with blue eyes just like mine. She looked really cute with the white dress she was wearing. The boy had blondish hair (like mine!) and had green eyes (why can't I come up with the persons name?). He was wearing a white shirt and some white pants and he looked just so cute, too! I looked back at dad.

"Who are they?" I asked, really curious. He just smiled.

"They girls name is Sarah and the boy is my namesake, David" He answered.

"And why are you showing me them?"

"You'll know that in your lifetime" He said.

"Did I mention that you suck at this 'spirit' thing?"

"As a matter of fact, I do know. But we have to say goodbye for now. Your 'friend' is freaked out" I blushed and I knew he was talking about Travis.

"DAD!" I yelled but he was already fading away.

"See you Kitty!" He waved after me and I blacked out. When I opened them again I was face to face with Travis Stoll and his amazing green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pew! This took me a long time to finish! Anyways! Who do you think David and Sarah is? Review and tell me! Until next time, here COOKIES! <strong>

**See ya! **

**-SuperWaly-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it :D *Love***

**Anyways! New chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Finally!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I've been avoiding Travis for how long now? A month? Call me awful, but ever since the near-death experience and the 'Happy Land' thing, I'm freaked out. The only thing I do now is sitting on my trunk and read… I go out to eat and stuff but other than that, nothing.

From what I've heard, Travis has changed since the attack.

He doesn't do pranks anymore and Connor don't wanna do it alone so he doesn't do anything either. The camp's so quiet and that's rare. It's never quiet. And since it's no pranks, nothing happens. I hate to admit it but I kinda miss the Stoll's pranks. And I miss Travis… Ever since he confessed his love to me, thing's have changed.

And I think I have feelings for him too… There I said it, ok! But I can't tell him. It's to complicated.

But that changed too, when a certain son of Hermes knocked on the Demeter cabin's door. My sister, Miranda, opened it and was shocked when she saw him.

I stood up and walked toward the door. Miranda saw me coming and backed off, leaving me standing there alone with Travis Stoll.

"Um.. Hi" He said awkwardly. I just looked at him, not knowing how to respond.

"You feeling ok?" I slowly nodded.

Then out of the blue, I jumped on him. He was so shocked that we both fell to the ground with a thud! I sobbed into his skirt.

"K-Katie?" He spammed. I looked up at his face. He looked really worried.

"I love you" I barely whispered. He looked stunned.

"What?"

"I've been so stupid for not realizing it before but like I said, I love you" We got up from the ground.

"But if you don't feel the same way anymore, then I can just go" It hurt me to say that but I had to.

Suddenly, Travis grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. It felt like I was flying. Like I suddenly flew away with him, away from everybody. Just the two of us. When we pulled away, we both where gasping for air. Travis hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breath but I didn't care.

"I love you still and I'm always gonna love you" He whispered into my ear. I felt chilling down my spine when his breath touched my ear.

And we kissed again…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! It's been 9 chapter's already! I just had to make them together! <strong>

**For your information, this is not the last chapter :3 I just love this story so much that I can't stop it! :D **

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! :D**

**Love ya!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJatO! Just this story and my characters! Who's just Lilly, Drake and Sam (And hopefully more in the future!) but...**

** Anyway!**

**Enjoy this new chapter! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Triumph...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

The next few days have been AMAZING! Ever since I confessed my love to Travis and he did the same (again), things have gone pretty great between us. Anyways, let's just move on, shall we? Actually, I don't care what you think…

I was walking around the beach when I heard someone squealing. I looked up and saw my red haired, blue eyed, best friend. Samantha Davis, Daughter of Aphrodite (Sam for short), who was running toward my direction.

"Your back! Your back!" She screamed as she ran into me, literally, so I fell to the ground and hugging me to death.

"Sam! Let. Go. Can't. Breath!" I hissed and she let go of me and helped me up.

"Omg! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since the visit from the infirmly! How long has it been now? Over a month?" She began babbling.

The suddenly, out of the blue, she slapped me. I looked at her in shock.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's what you get when you didn't pay my _one _visit for over a month!" Was the only thing she said. Then I hugged her.

"I've missed you, Drama Queen!" I whispered.

"Missed you too, Cereal Buddy" She whispered back. When we pulled away, Sam began squealing again, unfortunately.

"So I've heard that you and a certain son of Hermes is a couple? Is that true?" I nodded and smiled. She squealed and jumped up and down with joy.

"Oh Em Gi! That's so cute! I knew you where just _perfect_ for each other! I'm just so smart! Ok! Give me **ALL** the details" I smirked.

"Well… It's simple. I kinda jumped on him and we both said we love each other and then kissed" I said and laughed. Her face was priceless!

"You jumped on him?" She asked like she didn't hear me right.

"Jupp…"

"But wh-"

"Sammy…" I smirked because she hated it when I said that. She gave me a death glare.

"That's final. I have to go now. Have to work on the strawberry field so… Bye!" And with that said, I walked away, leaving her sitting there all alone…

* * *

><p>As I walked toward the field, I felt someone grab me from behind.<p>

"Hi, baby" It was a manly voice. I turned around and hit him right in the face **(AN: You remember this? xD) **and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Om my! I'm so sorry, Travis!" I apologized and helped him up. He grumbled.

"What was that for? You know you shouldn't sneak on me like that!"

"I know that now!"

"Does it hurt?" I asked a bit concerned.

"A little on the nose..." He mumbled.

"Come here…" I said and pulled him closer to me. I kissed his nose. When I pulled away, he looked kinda shocked.

"All better?" I asked.

"Yes. But I think you hit my mouth. Can you kiss that, too?" He tried. I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams…" I replied.

"Worth a shot" He said, smirking.

"I have to go. The strawberries is waiting for me" I said and began walking away but he pulled me back again and crashed his lips on mine.

The kiss lasted just some seconds but it still got me dizzy.

"I got that kiss" Travis mumbled in triumph. I smiled and walked away and can't said I overreact when I'm saying that my feet didn't touch the ground all the way to the field…

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! Cute little Tratie :3 So... What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! :D <strong>

**Peace and LOVE! Wait! It's Valentines Day tomorrow! So... Happy Valentines Day everyone! :D **

**~SuperWaly~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Newcomer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' POV <strong>

I was relaxing on a bench, right outside my cabin, when I saw Nico di Angelo, son of Hades (I know. It freaks me out too!), coming my direction.

But he wasn't alone.

He was with a… Girl?

"Hi, Travis!" He yelled excited.

"Yo" I said confused. Nico never talks to me…

"So… This is my sister, Robin!" He said gesturing toward the girl. She had straight black hair that reached her shoulders, dark brown eyes and the same pale skin like Nico. She looked like she was in my age (That means that she's older that Nico. Hmm…) And when I looked closed, I knew they where siblings. She had the same look in the eyes like Nico. Death… I shuddered. But other than that, she was kinda pretty (Don't tell Katie I said that! She would kill me!)

"Actually I'm your _half_ sister" The girl corrected. She had a different accent. Maybe she's from Tennessee or something?

"Whatever! So this is my sister, or HALF sister like she preferred, Robin" Nico repeated while rolling his eyes. "Robin. This is…" He began but was cut of by Robin who said: "Travis Stoll. I know. You said that before we came here…"

"Oh right. Sorry! But this is just so cool! I actually have a sister! I'm not alone anymore! Not since the thing with Bianca..." And Nico's voice faded away.

Every person in camp knew about the terrible fate to Bianca di Angelo. I felt sorry for him. For a 14 year old, Nico has seen a lot in his life. Things that not even fair for a demigod either…

I patted his shoulder gently.

"Hey man. It's ok" I assured him. He looked up and gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah right. Thanks" He whispered. Then a second later, he came back to his childish self **(AN: I know that his not that childish after the 3 book but lets just say he is now. Ok! Back to the story!) **

"That's was the thing I was gonna say so bye! Come on, Robin" And they where gone. But not before Robin yelled back at me.

"And I'll going to see YOU later" And walked away. I saw them stopping right in front of a Nemesis girl.

"Hi! This is my sister, Robin!" Nico began and I zoned out.

I could've sward that Robin turned to me again and gave me a flirty wink. I blinked.

What was that all about?

"Hey Travis!" Katie said beside me and I came back to reality.

"Huh?" I said and turned toward my girlfriend.

"Who's the girl?" She asked and looked at Robin.

"No one" I whispered. Then I cleared my throat. "Just a newcomer" I said a little higher.

"Oh"

"What?"

"No nothing. I was just wondering if you had plans tonight?"

"Just pranking with Connor. Why?"

"No I was just wondering if you wanna hang out later or something, but since you already have plans…"

"It's just Connor! I can ditch him every time!"

"Really?"

"I'll do everything for you…" I said winking. She blushed.

"Pick you up at 7?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"See you then…" And I kissed her before I walked away.

But for some reason, Robin's face just comes popping up in my head. I stopped up, shocked.

What's going on with me?

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOO! What's going on with Travis? <strong>

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! **

**PS: I do not own Nico, Travis, Connor or Kate. Only Robin (Hint: She's gonna be in some of the later chapters too :3)**

**See ya! And have this cookie! :D **

**-SuperWaly-**


	13. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! :D LOVE YA'LL! x3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: I hate her!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Something's wrong with Travis…

Ever since I asked him to hang out later, he's been out of it. First I thought it was me, but now I think otherwise.

It has to do something about the new girl.

Like the fate's was on my side, I saw her walking toward the sword arena. I thought this was the opportunity to get to know her better so I walked towards her.

She saw me coming and looked confused.

"Um..? Do I know you?" She asked.

"No. And I don't think you know any of the campers her either…" I said smiling. "I''m Katie Gardner"

"Robin Johnson" The girl said and we shook hands.

"So… Who's your parents?" Robin asked. "Who's the godly one? Your mom or your dad?"

Dad…

I'm not gonna cry in front of a new girl. "My mom is the goddess Demeter and my dad is dead…" She had a sad expiration on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that… My mom's, too" She said and looked down. So we do have a thing in comment, I thought to myself.

"Sorry… So your claimed yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Hades"

"Wow! Nico must be thrilled!" I said.

"You should 've seen him when he found out! He started to jump up and down like a little kid!" She said laughing and a joined, too.

I like this girl.

"So Nico. But he deserves it… He's been so lonely" I said.

"So I've heard…" Robin said and both of sighted.

"Anyway! Have you met someone here? Besides Nico?" I asked after a whiles silent.

"Um… Pretty much everyone since Nico introduced me to everyone but from the people I've talked to is you, a centaur named Chiron, who told me everything of this, a couple named Percy and Annabeth-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"So you've met the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, huh?" I said smirking.

"Famous?" She asked, confused.

"Haven't you heard yet?"

"What?"

"Percy is the one who saved Mt. Olympus from the Titan Lord, Kronos" I shuddered. "And Annabeth is the rebuilder of Olympus. And they are the only thing that the Aphrodite kids are talking about!"

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief.

"Seriously!"

"That's so cool!" Robin exclaimed.

"Mhm… You where saying?" I urged her to continue.

"Oh! And I met this so HOT guy here!" She exclaimed.

"Hot guy? Who? There's not so many hot guys here at camp…"

"Oh yeah it is! He's name is Travis…" She had a dreamy look in her face.

Travis? Like in my Travis? What the Hades!

"Travis? Like in Travis Stoll? Son of Hermes?" I asked.

"Yeah? How'd ya know?"

"Cuz he's the only one named that here in camp and besides, he s my boyfriend" Her face was priceless!

"No way!" She said.

"Yes way!" I grumbled.

"So sad! He's so hot! I would've done everything to get him" She said kinda disappointed.

Again. What the Hades!

I hate her.

I gave her a glare but she didn't noticed since she got the dreamy look again.

Bitch!

"But! I have to go now. Check around camp. Nice to meet ya, Katie! Bye!" And she was gone. I stumped my foot in the ground in frustration.

How dare she say that MY Travis is hot (even though it's true) right in front of me?

I really hate her…

I grumbled and walked toward my cabin to get ready for the date with Travis later.

I slammed the door shut witch made all my sibling look up at me.

"Don't say a word!" I threatened and they looked away like nothing happend.

I stormed into my room (Every head counselor of each cabin has their own room) and jumped on my bed.

I hate her.

I hate her!

I HATE HER!

Did I mention that I hate her?

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous much Katie? <strong>

**Do ya think that Robin is a threat to Katie...?**

**... **

**What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! :D **

**COOKIES TO EVERYONE! (Started to give ya cookies again x3)**

**Peace and Love!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Who said that Aphrodite couldn't be serious? **

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's POV<strong>

I was putting on some makeup (even though I don't need it, right? RIGHT?) when I heard someone yell my name behind me.

"APHRODITE!" I turned and looked at a really pissed off Hermes and Demeter.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"You just had to put your magical love thing on then, didn't you!" Hermes hissed.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"You know exactly who!" Demeter joined in.

"No, actually I don't know what your talking about…" They both face palmed.

"We're talking about MY son and her daughter being together!" Hermes yelled.

"Which one? I've done that with plenty of them!" I said.

"Where talking about Travis and Katie and- WHAT DID YOU SAY?" They both yelled.

"Oh! Your talking about Tratie! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I said, changing the subject."What about them again?"

"Their not supposed to be together!"

"Why?"

"First of all; We two are enemies and second; that trash of a son of his is gonna hurt my daughter!" Demeter yelled and glared at Hermes.

"My son is not trash!" He yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry! I meant that his dad is trash!"

"What did you say?"

"That your trash. Didn't you hear me?"

"Why you little-" Hermes began but I cut him off.

"OMG! YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CUTE WHEN YOUR FLIRTING!" I squealed. They both looked at me.

"Where not flirting!" They yelled at me. "And don't change the subject!"

"What was that again?" I asked.

"TRATIE! I mean Travis and Katie!" Hermes said. "That they are not supposed to be together"

"What? They are perfect together! Haven't you looked at them?"

"That's the thing! A son of Hermes and a daughter of Demeter isn't supposed to be together!" Hermes repeated.

"Why?"

"Do we have to go through with that again?"

"No… Not really… You two are so boring!"

"This thing is all your fault" Demeter suddenly yelled and made both me and Hermes jump.

"How is this my fault!" I yelled back.

"Your the goddess of LOVE! This is all your fault! Because of you my daughter is gonna be hurt by two people! His son!" She pointed at Hermes. "And that daughter of that scumbag of my son in-law!"

"It's not my fault that every person falls in love!" I yelled. They both looked at me like I was crazy then I added. "Ok maybe it is my fault but that's how I live! Without love, I'm gonna end up being boring like one of you guys!"

"We're not boring!" They both defended themselves.

"Oh please! You plant things!" I said pointing at Demeter, then pointed at Hermes. "And you go around world, giving messages to people!" And I crossed my arms. "Without me, the world would end right now!"

"Stop being a Drama Queen!" Hermes said.

"Shut up! And besides, you should except who your kids should date or not! You can't decide! They have there own rights!"

"Still! Because of that, my son is being confused. That new girl, Robin, is making him so confused! He has feelings for both of them! Why did you put her in the picture?"

"I like a little drama…" I said.

"Little drama? My daughter is thinking of her as a threat! You can't just go in in someones lives like that!"

"Like you two do?" I asked and that shut them up.

"Ok! Tell me Demeter, do you rather wanna brake the couple up and hurt your daughter or let her be hurt by a girl but her boyfriend can make her feel better? You decide.." I said and then turned toward Hermes. "And you should let Travis decide. Let him make his decision of who he loves. If he loves Robin then both of you will be happy, right? If you do then your wrong because both of them will be hurt. You decide. Let them be happy together or brake them up and hurt them both…?" I looked at them and I saw guilt in there faces. Good! They should feel guilty. "Now leave me alone. I have things to do…" And I walked away, leaving them confused and guilty.

Who said that Aphrodite couldn't be serious on things?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm feeling that my stories is getting shorter and shorter... <strong>

**Anyway! What do ya think? Review and tell me! :D **

**And! I've changed my name! I'm not SuperWaly anymore but The Daughter of Hades :D B-BUT YOU CAN STILL CALL ME WALY OR SUPERWALY OR WHATEVER YOU WANT! :D**

**Grap a cookie and enjoy! :D**

**Bye! Love ya! :3 **

**-TheDaughterOfHades- (it's weird to type that down :3)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've had writers block so... But I'm back!... I think... **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! LOVE YA! **

**Anyway! Chapter 14! Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: So screwed!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

"I still hate you, you know that, right?" I said, not looking up at him.

"Aw, come on! I said I'm sorry!" Connor said. I rolled my eyes.

Like you properly remember, me and Katie where on a date last night. We had a blast, holding hands while walking on the beach and stuff, when this little brat (*cough* Connor *cough*) had to show up. Asking ME to do a prank with him! I mean, is he nuts? Can't he see Katie (who looked amazing by the way!) standing right beside me, holding my hand? How blonder can someone get? After that, Katie said she had to go (which I clearly didn't believe) giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and left… I had to hold all my might to not strangle Connor right there and then.

So now I'm sitting on my favorite chair outside The Big House and listening to Connor apologize to me.

"I need you, man! I'm sorry! I didn't know you where having a date! Who else can I prank with?" He said. I looked up at him, taking off my sunglasses.

"Ok. I forgive you… Since you apologized so nicely" I mumbled and smirked. "And besides, I have the perfect prank" I stood up form my chair and whispered something in his ear.

"Ok. This is what we're gonna do…"

* * *

><p>We where looking outside from our cabin window and looked at a certain cabin. Then we saw someone walking into the room we looked at and laughed our heads off.<p>

"Ok. Ok!" Connor said between breaths. "On three… One… Two… Three!" And when he said that, we heard a scream and we saw Drew run out of the Aphrodite cabin. You see. Me and my brother sneaked into the Aphrodite cabin and… How should I put it? Let's just say that they don't wanna go into their bathroom again…

We began laughing again, clutching our stomachs.

"That was…" I couldn't finish because I had to breath.

"Totally AMAZING!" Connor finished, still laughing. Then we heard someone knocked, ok more like slammed, at our door. We looked at each other in horror.

"You open it!" We both said.

"No you!"

"No-" I was cut off by Connor who said: "...You!"

"Ok! We do it together" I said. He just nodded and we walked towards the door.

"Here goes nothing…" I heard Connor mumble and opened the door. And there standing outside the door, was a really pissed off Drew.

"Um..? Can we help you?" I asked, trying to look incident.

"Don't give me that! I know it was you who did it!" She yelled.

"Did what?" Connor played along.

"The thing that just happend in our cabin! You know what I'm talking about!" She yelled, and glaring at us both.

"No… We don't…" I said. She crossed her arms.

"So your saying that you don't know what happened in our bathroom?"

"Nope!" Conner said.

"Your lying!"

"No we're not!" Both me and my brother yelled. "Maybe it was Percy!" I suggested.

What? I panicked!

"So you didn't do it?" Drew said, now a little calmer.

"Yes… We didn't do anything"

"You better not be lying. I can be scarier than you think" And with that said, she stormed out of our porch and towards cabin 3. We saw that she knocked the door, and Percy came out looking confused as Drew yelled at him. He looked over at us and he glared. I gulped. We're so getting it tomorrow…

"Maybe we should-" I began but I was cut off.

"What did you do now?" We turned and found Katie standing a meter away from us.

"Nothing! I swear!" I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Ok! Maybe we did something to the Aphrodite cabin's bathroom…" She looked confused.

"What did you-" But she cut herself off. Her eyes widen as she knew what we did. "EW! Ew ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! That's so gross!" She yelled. "I'm leaving before I'm getting more scarred for life!" And then she left to her cabin. Demeter cabin. Cabin 4 **(AN:I don't know if that's true but…)** I turned to Connor. He just shrugged.

"Shall we go steal something?" He asked. I nodded and we walked towards the store…

* * *

><p>Next day, I was just walking around camp, when I saw Robin<strong> (AN: You thought that she was out of the picture? Well guess what? Your wrong! *evil laughter*) <strong>sitting on the sand near the beach. She saw me and waved me over. I just shrugged. What could possibly go wrong? **(AN: Don't jinx it Travis…)**

I sat down beside her.

"Hi" She said sweetly.

"Hi" I said a little uncomfortable since she was sitting so close to me.

"So… What's up?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much… Just hanging. You?"

"Admiring this place. I mean, I've just been here a couple of days and I already love it! And I've met some great people…" She winked at me. Um… What was that…? She did that when I first met her, too…

"Uh huh… So why did you wink me over here?" I asked, changing the subject. She scooted a little closed to me.

"I thought it would be nice to get to know you better" She said giggling. Wow! For a daughter of Hades, she sure sounded like an Aphrodite girl…

"So… What do you want to know…?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Then she smirked. "I know this comes out of the blue but I've heard that your girlfriend, Kitty, right?" She began. I rolled my eyes.

"Her name is KATIE! And what about here?" I asked. She smirked even more.

"Yeah, right. I've heard that your girlfriend Katie is cheating on you…" I gaped at her. I felt like my heart just broke into thousand pieces. Katie, cheat on me? That's impossible! We've been through so much together! She can't just… cheat!

I looked at Robin.

"Your kidding, right? Say that your kidding!" I desperately said. She shook her head…

"I'm a daughter of Hades… Do I look like I'm kidding... I'v heard it's with an Apollo kid, don't remember his name but..." She said. "Anyway… Screw her! You got me now!" And with that said, she grabbed my face and smashed her lips into mine. I was so shocked that I didn't react. Then I heard a gasp behind me. Robin let go and smirked again (what's with the smirks!) and I turned around. I gasped as well. Standing there, holding a basked with strawberries, was Katie Gardner.

Robin smirked and stood up.

"See ya, Travis! And by the way, I lied... She didn't cheat" She whispered to me and left.

"Travis…" Katie whispered, with tears in her eyes.

Gods, I'm so screwed!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it! Hate it! Want to kill me because of what Robin did? Review and tell me! <strong>

**Love ya all! **

**Bye!**

**-TheDaughterOfHades- (It's awful to think that Robin is my half-sister... Just found that out! x3)**


	16. Chapter 15

**SOOORRRY FOOOR THHHE LAAATTTTE UPDDDDAAAATE! Things have been coming up...**

**Anyway! CHAPTER 15! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Heartbroken... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Yo, Katie!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned and saw my brother, Logan, coming towards me with a basket of strawberries.

"Yeah…?" I asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"Can you take these to the field?" He asked, nodding his head to the basket.

"Where did you get the strawberries from? They're no place other than the field…"

"That's the thing…" I raised my eyebrows. "I _was_ at the field, holding these, and I felt tired and walked back to the cabin, when I suddenly released that I still had them so… Can you bring them back?"

I laughed. That's just so typical Logan. I took the basket from him as I still laughed.

"Sure! Go to bed" I said.

"Thank you, Kat! Your the best!" He exclaimed and walked away. Ok, more like _ran_ away! I shook my head and began to walk my way toward the strawberry-field.

I didn't feel like going there right away, so I took my way to the beach. When I walked a little while, I heard someone talking, someone I knew really well…

"Your kidding, right? Say that your kidding!" I heard someone desperately say. Then they came into view…

Travis.

What is he doing here?

I heard someone answer him. I clenched my fists. That bitch! How dare he talk to MY Travis!

When she was done talking, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips into his.

I gasped.

He's kissing her? Why? How…?

It felt like my heart just broke just now.

I think they heard me, because both turned towards me. Travis gasped, too. I saw that Robin was smirking. In triumph or something? She stood up, whispered something into Travis's ear and walked away. So now it's just me and Travis.

"Travis…" I whispered, tears in my eyes. He looked really guilty, but I just ignored it.

"Katie… I can explain…" He began but I cut him off.

"Explain? What are to explain? That your making out with her?"

"I didn't-" But once again, he was cut off.

"Kiss her? I saw you! You can't sit there and DON'T say you didn't cheat on me!"

"Kitty-Kat…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed. He winced. "You had your chance, and you blew it, AGAIN! We're done! You hear me, done!" And with that, I ran away crying.

How can he cheat on me? And with a daughter of HADES. With that bitch!

I didn't know where I ran to, but then I slammed into someone. And that someone was the other twin…

He looked down to see who he slammed into.

"Sorry, Katie I- Wait, are you crying? What happend? Who's ass am I kicking?" He asked, actually concerned. He didn't had to add the flirty line part…

"It's nothing, just leave me alone…" I chocked out.

"No, it's something… Tell me! Do Travis know?" That broke me. I began sobbing and he quickly reacted and pulled me into a hug. "Hey, it's ok…" He assured me. When I calmed down, he looked at me with concern. What's up with him?

"Tell me now: What happend?" He repeated.

"I-I broke up with Travis…" I whispered, looking down. He's eyes got wide.

"WHAT!" He yelled. People where looking at us. Connor glared at them and hissed: "What are you looking at? Nothing here!" Then they quickly walked away from us. Connor turned toward me again. "Why did you broke up?"

"He's cheating on me…"

"That can't be true!"

"I saw them. Him and Robin, you know, the girl from Hades cabin?" I began. He nodded and urged me to continue. "I saw them kiss at the beach…"

"How can he cheat on you?" I don't know, but that made me blush.

"You have to ask him. I'm not going back to him, how many times your begging, I'm not. He got so many chances. I'm not giving him another one…" I said. "Now excuse me, I have to go to the field with these…" My voice faded away. "I lost them?" I yelled. I lost the strawberries! Connor looked confused.

"You lost what?" He asked.

"Forget it!" I yelled. He backed away a bit. "Sorry" I apologized. "I'm not in the mood"

"It's ok… Go to bed. It looks like you had a tough day. I'm gonna handle with my brother…"

"Thank you, Connor" I mumbled. Before I knew it, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Your a great friend…" And with that said, I walked away from him.

When I reached my cabin, I opened my bedroom door and slumped into my bed, letting everything that happend, sink in.

I just broke up with Travis Stoll. The boy I loved…

So this is how it feels to be heartbroken?

**Travis POV**

Did that really happend? Did I just got dumped for the first time in my whole life? Did Katie just dump me?

Katie Grander? The most beautiful girl I've ever met? I wanted to cry, so badly! But I couldn't. I don't know why, but I couldn't...

"Katie…" I whispered out of the blue. She lost the basket she had with her. Should I take it back to her? No, that will make it worse.

And besides. They're crushed. All the strawberries.

I don't know how long I sat there, until I heard someone yell my name. Connor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled at me. I looked confused.

"What?" I asked and stood up. He stood right in front of me now. Then suddenly, he punched my right in the face.

"FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

"How in HADES do you cheat on Katie!" He yelled back.

"How do you know that?"

"I slammed into her and she was crying her eyes out! How can you just kiss another bitch when you have HER! And with Robin!"

"You have to believe me! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"And did you kiss her back?"

"No! Of course not! I have-" I began but where cut of by him mumble a: "Or had" but I just decided to ignore that and continued. "…Katie"

"She's really heartbroken, buddy…" Connor informed.

Wow! Thank you, bro!

"I know that… I wish I could do something to get her back, but I can't. That was my last chance. She's not giving me another one…"

Connor gave my shoulder a gentle tap.

"Sorry, man. Wish I could help…" He said, really caring.

"Can you just say that I'm sorry and that I didn't do anything?" I asked him.

"She wont believe it"

"Can't you just say it?"

"Of course man. Have to go now. See ya later!" He said and walked away, leaving my alone. I fell down on my knees, head in my hands.

For the first time In my whole life; I cried, because of a girl.

_My_ girl!

I just lost my everything…

Now I know how it feels to be heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said: I'm so Sorry for the late update! I hope you don't kill me for it! :O <strong>

**ANYWAYS! :) Love it? Hate it? Or you properly want to kill me...? Review either way! **

**PS: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! WITHOUT YOU GUYS, I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! (Wow! That was deep! :3) **

**PSS: Another thing! (And this is just so random and out of the subject) I JUST WATCHED THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDD! It was AMAZING! Have anyone of you seen it? Did you think it was good or bad? Or had the same reaction as me? :P Tell me! (: **

**Over and out! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades- (Here! Have a cookie! You properly missed that! :D) **


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't really know if I'm gonna say 'Hello' right now since I'm afraid your gonna kill me, slowly and deeply... **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's been almost a month and I'm just... SORRY! ****Things have been coming up, like sickness, being in the hospital and school... But still... ****This chapter is rather short but I just had to update something so you won't kill me! I promise, the next chapter will be much longer, and much more drama (I've already come up with the idea! Now just to write it down xD)! Ok ok! Now I'm babbling, so back to the story! **

**Chapter 16! Enjoy ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. Decisions…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

_2 months later…_

"I want you to go home" Sam, my best friend (And also a daughter of Aphrodite) said out of the blue. I looked up from my book, you properly heard of it, it's called The Hunger Games,** (AN: I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT UP THERE! HAD A CHANCE AND TOOK IT!) **and gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" Was my excellent answer.

"I said; I want you to go home" She repeated.

"This _is_ my home" She rolled her eyes.

"I mean your home in _California_!"

"I'm not going back there…" I simply said. "End of conversation"

"Why?" She asked, loosing her patient.

"It has to many memories" I was this close to cry, but I didn't. I'm not gonna let myself do that. And besides, I've cried for the past 2 months…

"Well! As your BFF, I care about you, and I think this is for the best for you. To clear your mind a bit, you haven't been so good these past few months. After you broke up with Tra-" She stopped because of my whimper. She put a beautiful red lock from her crystal-blue eyes behind her ear, before she added. "Yeah you know who I mean!" I closed my book and stood up.

"Yeah, I know exactly who you mean…" I whispered and let a tear down my cheek. Sam quickly stood up and gave me a tight hug.

"I know this is really hard for you, but I think you have to let him go… Even though you were the cutes couple in camp!" I sighted deeply.

"You don't know how it is! I really loved him, Sam! It's just so hard to let it go!" I snapped and she stepped away from the embrace.

"Your right, I don't know how it is. But I'm trying to help you. And it hurt to see you like this" She said. "So I'm telling you: I think it's for the best that you go back to Cali… It's for your own good. You weren't in David's funeral, so you have to visit his grave. You can visit your step-mother?" I cut her off by snorting. Yeah right! Like I'm gonna visit that bitch! NEVER IN HADES!

"Ok maybe not her, but why not Daisy and Justin?" She added. I smiled at that.

Daisy and Justin are my step-siblings, their twins actually! 3 years younger than me. I've always loved them, but their mother (again, BITCH!) never allowed me to play with them when I was a kid. Maybe I can go to visit? It couldn't be that bad, could it? Maybe…

"I have to go now" Sam said and cut off my thoughts. "But think about it, ok?" She proposed and gave me a hug and my shoulders a quick squeeze before leaving my cabin.

I sat there and stared at the place she was just standing a moment earlier for a second and then slumped down on my bed, sighting.

1 month in my hometown? Without the only related person in my life living there anymore? The same place he is buried? How am I supposed to hold up with that? I shook my head in frustration.

But in the meantime, it is kinda good to leave camp for a while. Just to clear my thoughts up. And either way, this place has done enough damage these months. Maybe I can just leave for a while…

After a while of thinking of this, I stood up from my bed and out of my cabin and search for the person I need to talk to right now.

Minutes later, I was standing right in front of his desk, where he was sitting in his normal wheelchair.

"Ah! Katie, my dear!" Chiron exclaimed. "What a nice surprise!" He then added after he looked at my face. "What's the matter?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'm going back to California…"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, rather short, but the next one will be much longer!<strong>

**And as always: I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank ya all for the reviews! Almost to 100! And right now I'm gonna be a little Bitch and say that: If I don't get over 5 reviews, I'm not gonna post the next chapter (Either way, I'm always late to update) xD And I'm trying this only once! Just to see how it goes! :P **

**Love ya deeply! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

**PS: I've started to read 'The Immortals' by Alyson Nöel, something I said to myself that I'm never gonna begin to read. I just wanted you to know that xD And as always this is rather random. Just remember my 'PS'-es are always random and _always_ out of the subject :3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello my peps! What's up? So now I have a new chapter witch I'm dying to show you guys, since this is my fave chapter so far! *heart***

**OMG! I PASSED 100! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) **

**Enjoy chapter 17! :) (I'm in a very happy mode just so you know ;) I love my life right now!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. Goodbye...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I expected him to yell at me or have his speech about the world outside is dangerous and camp is the only safe place form me and blah, blah, blah, but to my surprise he just sighted and said, "I think it's for the best" I gaped. Did he just allow me to leave? Away from camp? Outside where monsters could attack and kill me?

"Excuse me?" I manage to say after a while with just silence.

"I said; I think it's for the best that you leave camp" He repeated himself leaning forward, and folded his hands together on his desk. "Your father died for a few months ago and I think you should go and visit his grave. And besides, camp haven't been that good to you, have I heard" I blushed. How can he have heard about me and Travis? Like he heard my thoughts, he said, "I have my ways, Ms. Gardner" He smiled like he knew something I didn't know about, witch he clearly did, and leaning back at his wheelchair. Then his smile faded and he put on his serious face on.

"Now, off you go! I suppose your going to go and pack. I'll call Argus so he can drive you" That was the last thing he said before he hushed me away.

Did he just let me leave? Right out of the blue? To CALIFORNIA! I shook my head. Something must be really wrong with Chiron. He never, and I mean NEVER let anyone leave camp, besides when someone is going on a quest (witch there never is anymore) or if the Gods demand him to do it, witch always is about a quest. Something IS really wrong with him…

* * *

><p>While I walked towards my cabin, I saw some girls, properly Aphrodite girls, look at my direction and whisper to each other. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I dumped Travis, people always talk or give out rumors about us, ALL THE FUCKING TIME! I gets on my nerve sometimes. Then something pupped up in my mind. I haven't seen Travis since that day at the beach… I wonder what have been up to? Then a picture of him and Robin together popped up in my head. I grimaced. Why am I even thinking of him? He broke my heart! He doesn't deserve it! I shook away the picture and started running to cabin 4. When I opened the door, I saw no one. I sighted in relief. Good, I really don't want someone to see me now…<p>

I walked to my room and towards my bed, and then spotted a picture of mine so I got closer to look at it. I grabbed it and sat down on the bed. It was a picture of me and Travis, his hands where on my waist while mine where around his neck. It looked like we were laughing, not bothering to look at the camera. I smiled. We looked so happy then. I saw that it was another picture, this time with only Travis. His curly brown hair, sparkly green eyes and that mischievous smirk played on his lips. I didn't spot the tears until I felt them run down my face and hitting the pictures. I put it away, didn't want to begin to sob so someone came running in. I stood up from my bed and started packing my stuff.

Once I put in the last piece of clothing, I heard the door slam open and a shriek.

"YOUR LEAVING!" I turned around, my hand on my chest in shock.

"Oh my Hades Lilly! You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled but then stopped when I saw her face. Bloodshot eyes, like she had been crying, and tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, worry in my voice as I stood up from the ground and gave her a tight hug. "Shhhh. Don't cry, baby"

"I don't what you to leave" She sobbed into my shoulder. "Everyone leaves me, I just don't want you to do it, too"

"I'm not gonna leave for life, I'm just gonna have a little break for a while and just go home. I'm not gonna leave you, sweetie" I assured her and patted her back.

"Your not?" She whispered as we pulled away. I wiped away her tears.

Lily came to camp when she was only 5, when monsters killed her father and she suddenly ended up here, so ever since I laid my eyes on her, I fell in love. I've always been like a mother to her, since she never had one. Always taking care off her. Loosing someone you love is hard, especially someone you really REALLY cared about. Trust me, believe in experience…

"Of course not. Camp have been stressing to me, so now I'm taking a break"

"So your not leaving for real?" I shook my head. She sighted in relief. "Oh my Zeus! When I heard those rumors, I didn't believe in them at first so then I ran down here so fast that I could and when I saw you packing your stuff, I collapsed. I just don't want you to leave me!" She repeated herself. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be gone for a month or two, but nothing less. I just want to meet my second family again" I hugged her. "And you know what's the positive thing that I'm leaving?"

"No, what?" Lily asked, eyes wide.

"That your gonna be the head counselor here!"

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yup! And I don't want anyone than you to do my job when I'm gone! So I expect you to do it great!" She smiled.

"I promise you, I'm gonna do an amazing job, just for you! But first" She hugged me one last time before she pulled away. "You have to go, I think Argus is waiting for you back at the hill" She grabbed my suitcase and gave it to me. "Now! I'm gonna miss you so much, big sis! See ya in a few months!" She kissed my cheek before she left the cabin. I sighted and then exited the door I'm not gonna see for a while.

As I walked up the hill, I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned and the thing that shocked me was the person.

"Connor?" I asked in disbelief. How did he know that I'm leaving? Ok, properly everyone know it now but… It sill shocked me that he actually came to say goodbye or whatsoever. I mean, even though I dumped his brother, I became even more friends with him then before, witch was weird.

"I… Heard…That… You… Where… Leaving" He said between breaths. He had his hands on his knees and head down. "So I thought I should pay you a visit before Argus take you home"

"That's… actually really sweet of you, thanks" I smiled.

"Yeah, I know I'm sweet and hot and all" And… the old Connor came back! I rolled my eyes but still smiled. We stood there in silence before he spoke.

"So… Your going home?"

"No, shit Sherlock!" He chuckled.

"Don't need to be rude!"

"I have to when it comes to a Stoll" My smiled faded away when I said that. He saw it and gave me a warm smile and hugged me. This was the second time he hugged me, like really hugged me. No flirty move or anything, just a warm gesture. When we pulled away from each other, I locked eyes with him. Green eyes. Beautiful green eyes, just like his. I didn't notice that he was leaning in before I suddenly felt some lips on mine. My eyes widen and the shocking part was that I kissed him back. I pulled away quickly when I thought that this was wrong, grabbed my suitcase from the ground and walked away from him.

"I'll… See you when I get back" I squeaked out.

"Yeah" I heard him strutter. I found Argus and hopped into the car. He looked at me funny with his hundred eyes. I think he saw that little episode.

"Oh, just drive!" I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest. He shrugged and began to drive. This is gonna be _so_ awkward when I get back…

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV <strong>

2 months!

It's been 2 months without her, and I haven't died yet? I told myself that I'm gonna die when I'm not around her or couldn't be with her. I till can't believe that I made it in 2 months. The only thing that I've done is just laying on my bed in my cabin, heartbroken. People tried to cheer me up, especially Connor, but it wouldn't work. The only person who could cheer me up, had to be Katie. It's either Katie or no one. I never do anything anymore. Never done any pranks since that day we broke up. I almost never go eat, but my cabin-mates force me to do it, so what choice do I have? I was lying on my bed, holding on on a picture of her. She was being beautiful like always. Her blond hair laying perfectly down her shoulders. Her big amazing blue eyes staring right at me, like she sees straight though my soul. Her lips, so pink, so kissable, forming into a big smile. My index finger was going though the picture. Urg! She made me into a love stuck puppy! I put the picture back to my nightstand and stared up to the sealing. Then I suddenly heard a door crack open and Connor came in, with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey" He said, his voice cracking. What's happening?

"Hi" I whispered, not bothering to say it louder. He sat down on my bed, hands on his lap, still with his nervous look on his face.

"Dude, I have to tell you something" He spammed out. I sat straight on the bed having a good view on him.

"Yeah?" I asked, making him come to the point. I don't like people making a smalltalk when they are gonna say something serious.

"Actually I have two things to say" He continued. "One thing is that Katie just left" I stood up.

"What?" I almost yelled. I'm so glad no one of the other Hermes kids are here, either way I would've been so screwed. "What do you mean by 'Katie just left'?"

"Like in she just left camp and went home" He informed.

"Why did she do that? And why haven't I heard of it?"

"She talked to Chiron today and he said yes. Apparently a camper, properly a Aphrodite kid, they LOVE to gossip about stuff, heard about the conversation and told people. Now everyone knows about it. You and Katie are quit famous since the Percabeth thing. Anyway. And now she's gone"

"Stupid! Why can she be so stupid and leave camp? It's just so unbelievable!" I said, pacing around the cabin. Then I stopped remembering something. "You said that there was TWO things your gonna tell me, what's the other one?" His eyes went wide.

"I um… I really don't know if I should tell you…" He whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Tell me! We're brothers! You can tell you everything!" I exclaimed. "And besides, how serious can it be?"

"Um… Well… I-I kissed her…" He said. My heart stopped for a split second.

"You kissed who?" I asked, even though I knew who he meant trying to hid my anger.

"Katie…"

"WHAT!" I yelled again. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was cough up in the moment…" He said truthfully. "I'm so sorry!"

"You kissed her… Wait! You met her before she left?" I asked him.

"Yes, right before Argus drove her away"

"You… I… Did she kiss you back?" I suddenly asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Did she kiss you back? It's a simple question, just answer 'yes' or 'no'…"

"I- Yes, yes she did" He said looking down again. That's it!

"You little piece of shit!" I roared and then attacked him. I heard the door slam open but I didn't care, I just want to kill this traitor. I felt some strong arms wrap around me and pulling me away from Connor. I tried to fight him back but his grip got tighter.

"Fuck! Let go of me, Chris!" I yelled. He didn't though.

"What the HADES is going on here!" He demanded. iI saw that another of my half-brothers, Samuel, was helping Connor up. That shit doesn't deserve to get help!

"That little sit over there" I pointed at my so called brother, "did something that I'm never gonna forgive in my entire life!" He looked down in shame. Both Chris and Samuel looked at Connor.

"What did you do?" Samuel asked him. I didn't answer though.

"That doesn't matter" I snapped and get off Chris' grip. I turned around, not wanted to look at either of them , especially not Connor.

How can he do something like that? Kiss the person that I love with all my heart. The love of my life? He is my brother dammit! He can't do something like that! I shook that thought off and then I suddenly slammed into someone. I didn't bother to look where I was going and this is what happens? I groaned when I saw who it was. Robin Johnson, daughter of Hades and the person who broke me and Katie up by kissing me. I tried to push past her, but she grabbed my wrist. I groaned and turned toward again witch was a stupid idea since she kissed him with full force. I pushed her away.

"What. The. Hades!" I yelled. She looked at me confused.

"What is it, baby?" She asked me, trying to touch my arm put I slapped her hand away.

"Don't call me baby! I'm not your baby, so just leave me alone!" I snapped at her.

"That's no how you talk to your girlfriend!" She yelled. I looked shocked by her words. Girlfriend? Where did that come up into her stupid mind?

"Girlfriend? Your not my girlfriend! Never in life am I ever gonna date you!" I snapped. She looked offended. "Now leave me alone, you stupid bitch!" I said and then walked away, leaving her behind. That felt so good!

I don't know what I'm gonna do! My own brother kissed my girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, and now she left camp to live where she lives. I have to get her back! I just have to. She's my everything! I can't lose her like that! I'm not gonna wait any longer. I have to get a hold on her! I have to leave camp. I have to get her back! I started to walk back to cabin, not bothering to think about my brother being there. Then I stopped.

I don't even know where she lives!

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect some of it, didn't you? xD<strong>

**I updated! So what do you think? A little longer that the last one? I think it was :) I think this is my longest chapter so far! Over 2,000 words! And I did it just for your liking! So be proud! :D **

**Did you love this chapter? Did you hate it? Something wrong with it? Review and tell me! I always read what your writing to me! **

**And I so appreciate ALL the ones who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so happy! I love you! I love what your writing to me! I love every bit of it! :) **

**Lots of love from me! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

_**PS: I just LOVE the weather here! What a sunny day it have been! Now I can say goodbye to my jackets and coats and say HELLO to my shorts and T-skirts! Yay! And also, how's the weather where you live? ;) **_


	19. Chapter 18

**I updated faster than last time! :) Hurray! Be proud of me! This one is a 'little' bit shorter than the last one but eh! Who cares? **

**Anyway! **

**Enjoy chapter 18 ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. (I don't have a title for this one...)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

As we stopped at the airport, I had second thoughts. Do I really want to go? Did I really want this? Maybe if I stayed, things will get better… Maybe with me and Tra- No stop it, Katie! He doesn't love you anymore! I shook my head, grabbed my bags and suitcases and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Argus!" I said and smiled. He just nodded and dove away. I sighted as I walked towards the airport, towards the world ahead of me…

* * *

><p>As I sat down on my seat on the plane, I saw someone sitting beside me. It was a boy, around my age, 17 or maybe 18? He had dark brown hair and I think he had blue eyes, but sometimes they where green, I really don't know. I don't think he noticed me since he was reading a book. Not every time you see a boy read something, ok maybe besides the Athena kids. I don't know if I'm allowed to see this but he was really, and I mean REALLY, good-looking! Wait! What am I saying? Of course I'm allowed to say that! Wearing glasses has it good ways too. Yes, he was wearing glasses! And those suited him very well. He was really muscular, and looked very athletic, to be a mortal, cuz he was a mortal, right?<p>

I cleared my throat witch made the boy look up. He took off his glasses and looked me up and down. I blushed at this. Was he checking me out?

"Well, hello there!" He said and closed his book. This made me blush even more. What's happening to me?

"Hi" I replied calmly. I tried so hard not to strutter, and I hope it worked.

"So, what does such a beautiful girl traveling alone?" He asked, now had his full attention on me. Was he flirting?

"Going home to my family" I said. "You?"

"Going to camp" He said with a shrug. "In California" I froze. Camp? In California? I've heard of only one… It can't be that one, can it? Please say no!

"Cool" I said casually. "What kind of camp? I go to a camp too…" Why am I even telling him this?

"Nah! Nothing special. Just some kind of camp for SPECIAL kids, you know, the regular. You? Where is your camp? Here in NY?" I hesitated for a second and then nodded slowly. I think he saw how much I didn't want to talk about it because he changed the subject ever so quickly.

"What's you name, sweetheart?" He asked me. It's only been one person who called me that… I felt tears threatening to burst out, but I told myself no.

"Please don't call me that" I begged him, but my voice was only a whisper.

"Why?" He asked. "Oh shit-hole! Did I do something wrong! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" He began to explain but I cut him off.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's just, my dad always called me that… Before he passed away…"

"I'm sorry to hear that… You don't have to tell me, you know…"

"I know… It just feels good tell someone…"

"So you leave with your mother? Or is this too personal, cuz I can stop if you want…"

"No! No, it's ok. I live with my step-mom… I've never met my mom. I never knew who she was" I lied. Part of that was actually true, I've never met Demeter, but of course do I know who she is…

"It's ok. I know how it feels. I've never met my dad either. I live with a mom who don't even care for me, that's why I always end up living with some of my friends or at camp"

"Then we have something in common" I said smiling.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"I never told you…" I said, giggling.

"Well?" He urged me to continue.

"Katie. Katie Gardner. You?"

"Jeremy Ceol. It's nice to meet you, Katie. Your name is really pretty. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I blushed a deep shade of red. Why is he doing this to me! "Why are you blushing? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or something"

"You apologize to much!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry…" I laughed at him as he began to chuckle. "But you didn't answer me, though. Why are you blushing?" I blushed again.

"I'm blushing because I've never been told any of those stuff before… I'm not used to it"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! I mean, it's nice. You don't have to think it isn't. The only person who ever called me pretty and beautiful was-"

"Don't finish that. Let me guess, you boyfriend right?" He said, his eyes drop down. I looked at him in shock.

"I was gonna say EX-boyfriend but… No, I don't have a boyfriend" I could swear that his eyes lit up right this second.

"What happend? If I may ask?"

"I really don't want to talk about it but… He cheated on me…" I felt tears streaming down my eyes. "I'm sorry" I said as I quickly wiped my tears away. "I don't think I'm over him yet."

"It's ok" Jeremy murmured. "I broke up with my mor- I mean girlfriend, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said, patting his shoulder gently. I took a deep breath. "Now! Let's talk about something else!"

"Agreed! How old are you anyway? I'm 18" Jeremy said.

"I'm 17, soon to be 18" I said smiling. And that's how our conversation continued.

We talked for hours, until a lady told everyone that we are almost landing. My stomach hurts. Why am I so nervous. I mean, I've lived with them my whole life! I missed them, not my stepmom, but I've missed Daisy and Justin. I hope they are happy to see me. But what if they're not home? Stop it, Katie! What will happend, happens. Nothing to argue about.

I think Jeremy could see my expression, since he grabbed my hand and asked me, "Hey, your ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just a little nervous. I haven't seen them for so long. I wonder if they missed me at all. Because of my arguments with my stepmom and all…" My voice trailed off. "You properly think I'm stupid or something…" I said as I gave out a nervous laugh.

"No, not really. You don't have to be so nervous, though. It's your family for crying out loud! Just go for it! I'll assure you it's gonna be fine!"

"Thanks" I told him. "Even though I just met you, I'm glad I did" I stood up from my seat. "I think we have landed" He just nodded.

"Yeah… I think so, too" He replied and looked out of the window before he stood up as well. We walked together out of the plane, me smiling like crazy without even knowing why.

* * *

><p>"Well!" Jeremy said as he grabbed his bags. "It was really nice to meet ya, Katie Gardner" I giggled as he said my surname, too.<p>

"It was nice meeting you, too, Jeremy Ceol" I said and gave him a hug, witch he returned. "Bye!" But before I had time to walk away he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I couldn't do anything but staring at his beautiful blue/green eyes. I don't know what happend but the next thing I knew was that I leaned closer to him. Just a few inches before our lips touched, I heard someone yell my name. Someone very familiar.

"Katie?" It looked my as a question actually. I turned to the mysterious person who called my name and saw-

* * *

><p><strong>HAZZAH! I really love to have you guys hanging open! xD <strong>

**So? Who do you think the person is? The awesome reviewer who knows the right answer, wins one of my amazing cookies! :) Virtual of course :3 **

**Did you love this? Hate this? Review and tell me all of your thoughts of this story or whatever you wanna tell me! I'm very open, have I heard ;) **

**Until next time; LOVE YA ALL! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

_Think, Travis, think. Where can she live? Did she ever tell me it? Properly but I didn't bother to pay attention to it. Oh Gods, how I wish I did! Should I ask Chiron? Now, he would be suspicious. Maybe… nah, that wouldn't help a bit. _I thought about this as I walked around Camp, not even noticing someone following me. Robin… I mentally face palmed myself as I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to talk to you, is that a problem?" She snapped at me, witch got me caught of guard.

"Um… Sure… I guess" I said. "What is it then?"

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" She asked. I glared at her. Is she really that stupid?

"Oh. There are so many reasons!" I began. "First of all; your annoying and expecting us to be together-"

"But we are! You can't just see that!" She cut me off and I just ignored her and continued.

"- second of all; Your the one who made Katie brake up with me, and the last but not least; I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU" I said the last part really slowly and clear so I knew she heard me. And with that said, I turned away from her and walked away. I was maybe a few meters away when I suddenly heard her yell; "I know where Katie lives!"

This made me stop dead in my tracks and turn. "What?" I asked in disbelief. She walked towards me.

"I said that I know where your so called _ex_-girlfriend lives. I overheard a conversation with some of her siblings…"

"Where?" I demanded and she just laughed. A scary laugh may I tell you. Kind of remind me of Nico's laugh when he's about to do something scary or something someone really don't like a bit. Oh no.

"I'm telling you, but in only one condition" She said and took another step forward. I gulped.

"And that is?" I asked casually, but inside I'm screaming.

"You have to date me"

**Katie's POV**

_"Katie!" I turned to the mysterious person who called my name and saw- _

"Chase?" I pulled away from Jeremy (witch he clearly didn't like since he grumbled) and looked at my old best friend in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh" He said. I squealed and ran towards him and into his open arms. You see, Chase was my best friend ever since kindergarden and he's been the only person who actually wanted to hang out with me, since I'm a demigod and I cause trouble. But since me and my dad where in New York for a year and the accident with him and me being in Camp, I haven't seen him. Well until now it is.

"Oh my God" I have to be careful with what I'm saying because he's a mortal. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?" Chase said, but his eyes showed sadness.

"I was but I decided to take a break from there. Visiting my family and… My dad" I said uneasy. I felt tears burning to get out. Why am I so emotional with this? I'm Katie Gardner for Zeus sake! I'm a tough girl!

"I'm so sorry, Kates. I know this must be really hard for you… " He mumbled. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs and I smiled. Then I remembered something.

"That's right! I have to introduce you to someone. Chase this is-" I turned to face Jeremy but he wasn't there… I raised an eyebrow. "Jeremy? But he was right there!"

"Who?" Chase asked, looking at me with concern.

"The guy who I just stood here with me! Didn't you see him?" I asked.

"Katie, there wasn't anyone with you. You where all alone when I saw you" My eyes widen.

"But he, and I and we. What?"

"I think you should sit down, Kates" He said and dragged me to a chair. "I think the flight have messed your mind a bit. Wait here and I'm gonna grab your suitcases" And with that said, he left. I looked around, but no Jeremy. Where could he have went? And what did Chase mean by I was all alone when he saw me? I was with Jeremy the whole flight! I shook my head and watched as Chase came back with my suitcases.

"I never asked you, why your here?" I said as he sat down beside me.

"Um… I was waiting for my dad to come, but he never did" He admitted and looked down at the ground. I gave him a sad smile. His dad is in the military, and he have been in Iraq for a few years now. I guess he's still just waiting on the airport to wait if his dad ever came back every day, like he've been doing for a long time now.

I patted his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry, C" I said and I told the truth. I know how it is to wait for a parent that never comes. He just nodded, still looking down at the ground. "Hey! How's Alyson?" I asked with a smile. Alyson is my best friend from school and after years of getting them together, her and Chase became a couple. He looked up and I swear that his eyes lit up.

"She's great! She misses you though. Are you coming back to school? Even though it's not till a month or so…" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just gonna be here for a little while or so… Maybe. Maybe not"

"Tell me when you do now" He said with a smirk and grabbed my hand and one of my bags as we walked away.

"You'll be the first one…"

**Travis POV**

Wait what? Did she really…?

"Huh?" Was my excellent reply.

"I said; you have to date me if you want to know some gossip. Simple as that" Robin said with a shrug and flipped her messy black hair to her back.

"But… we… and she… and… whah?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. "That just stupid! You can't just make people do something for your own good!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me right?" She said with a snort. "Hello! My dad is the freaking HADES! One of the Big Three! Of course I can make people do like I want!"

"I don't wanna do it!" I yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? Not even when it comes to Katie?" She asked with a freaky grin. I hesitated. Her grin grew. "So…? You're up for it?"

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Um... Well this sucked!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! :D**

**I know I don't update so fast and I'm sorry for that. But now I have summer break so I have 2 whole months to do nothing! And then I'm properly gonna have more time to write! ****And I'm gonna move soon, so I don't know when I'm gonna have time update this story but... Anyway!**

**The next one will be longer than this one, I PROMISE! Wait, I swear on the river Styx that the next one is gonna be longer! *Thunder* So um, well bye!**

**LOTS OF LUUUVE! (Well that was creepy xD)**

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

**_PS: Have anyone of you read 'Ruby Red' by Kerstin Gier (Rubinrot in german, even tough I'm reading them in norwegian)? If not, YOU HAVE TO READ THEM! They are AMAZING! If you have read them, then PM me so we can have a nice chat! ;)_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi! I'm back! :D I love you, you know that, right? I love you so much! Ok, back to the chapter! **

**Here is chapter 20! :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Can't come up with a title... -.-" <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katie's POV<span>**

"I didn't know you had a car?" I asked Chase as we stood in front of his so called car. Chase just shrugged.

"You haven't been here the whole year so… A lot of things could've changed" He shot back.

"Good point" After I put my stuff in the trunk and jumped in the car, we drove away.

"Thanks for driving me home, though" I began. "But you really didn't have to do it"

"Oh hush! Of course I would do it! That's what friends are for, right? Help each other out?"

"I guess… So, how was your summer? Or did I already ask you that?" I said.

"Um… I don't know, but my summer has been great, 'till now it is. We just have to see what the future brings. Yours?" I stiffen at his question. "That was stupid, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize! It's not your fault! Let's change the subject, huh?" I urged him.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Did you meet anyone in New York?" He asked, changing the subject, which was a good idea. If not, I would've began to burst with tears.

"Yeah. I met a lot of friends from camp that I go to, you remember?" Relax, I haven't told him anything!

"The camp for special kids? Yeah I remember that one. I still don't know why you go there? Your not crazy or anything. Ok, maybe crazy on your own way" He chuckled when he said this, and I punched his arm, which earned me an 'Ouch!' in return.

"Thanks a lot for that" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know I'm just messing with ya!" He defended himself, while rubbing the place that I hit him.

"You're such a baby!" I said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh yes!"

"No!"

"I'm not hearing you!"

"Don't be like that!"

"Lalalalalaalala!"

"You're so immature!"

"Lalalalaalalalalala!"

"Urg! I give up!" He finally said.

"Hah! I win!" I exclaimed and made a little happy dance. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Eyes on the rode, macho!" I yelled and pointed right ahead of us. "I don't want to die. Not today at least" He glared at me, but obeyed.

"I hate you" He grumbled.

"Love you, too" I said back and laughed. Then we where silent for a while. "I miss my dad" I suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah, I miss mine, too" Chase whispered.

"Be lucky that yours isn't dead!" I snapped, but then gasped at what I said. "I so sorry!"

"It's ok… I know that your upset. I know you didn't mean to say that. Don't apologize" He whispered, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry" And then we where silent for the rest of the ride again. This was a great opportunity to think of what happend at the airport. I mean with Jeremy. Seriously. He was standing right beside me! We were almost kissing for crying out loud! And when I turned back to introduce him to Chase, and 'poof!'. He was gone like he never was there! And then Chase suddenly comes up and tells me that no one was standing beside me? That is crazy. I saw him. With. My. Own. Blue. Eyes! But when I think about it. He was really weird. Maybe he was just my imagination? But when he hugged me, it felt so real! Something must be really wrong, and I think it has something with the 'camp' he was going to.

"Hey Chase?" I asked after 20 minutes of nothing. He turned his dark green eyes towards me and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"At the airport, you told me no one was standing beside me, right?" He nodded, still unsure what I was going to. "Yes?"

"But that is really scary, cuz someone _was_ really standing beside me! Right before you called my name. I even sat with him when we were on the plane!" He raised both his eyebrows.

"That is crazy, Kates! No one was standing beside you when I came. And when you suddenly began to introduce me to no one in particular, I thought you were going nuts!" He said.

"I am not crazy! Someone was really with me the whole time!"

"And why couldn't I see him, huh?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe it all was inside your head?" He suggested.

"It couldn't be!" I exclaimed, but my own voice was unsure.

"You have been through a lot lately, maybe you just felt lonely, and this 'Jeremy' guy really was just inside your head" I didn't say anything after that. Maybe it he's right. and I just felt lonely and… It still smells weird here. But I dropped the subject completely.

"We're here" Chase announced after a VERY long drive and parked the car beside my house. I kissed his cheek and walked out of the car and to the trunk to get my stuff.

"Thank you so much for driving me!" I exclaimed and gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back just a hard.

"It was nothing! See you around?" He asked. I nodded.

"Definitely. Bye! Tell Alyson I said 'Hi'"

"Sure will do" He said and jumped into the car again. I waved as he drove away and just became smaller and smaller for every second.

I sighted and turned to the big white luxury house in front of me. This made me sight even more. I walked slowly to the door and rang the doorbell after a few hesitations. A minute or so later, the door opened. They gaped at me.

"Surprise"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Travis POV<span>**

"Don't do it, man!" I heard a very familiar voice yell. We turned and saw that Connor was running towards us. I glared daggers at him. Traitor!

"Go away! I'm not talking to you!" I snapped at him.

"You already did" He pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, so you really want to make me leave and then date that… that…, I don't even know what to call her, because you're just a little pussy to ask someone else about Katie! Of all people, why _her_!"

"Do you really think I want to date her!" I yelled and pointed my index finger towards Robin.

"Hey!" She yelled and we just ignored her.

"Seriously?" Connor began. "Then why of the name of Zeus are you hesitating to say 'no'?"

"I…" I said but stopped. Connor crossed his arms.

"You're pathetic"

"I'm not!"

"And I felt bad for you! You know what? Just do whatever you want! I don't care a shit anymore! Maybe it was a good thing that Katie dumped you…" And with that said, he stormed off. I just stood there and stared at the place where he was standing a second before. Maybe he was right. Maybe I am just a pathetic little shit…

Then I heard someone clear their throats.

"You never answered me!" Robin asked, ok, more like demanded. I took a deep breath.

"No." I finally said.

"No?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm not dating you just to get some info. I wouldn't have done it in a million years!"

"But-but" She stuttered, but I was already walking away from her. I sighted as I walked back to my cabin, but stopped when I heard someone curse in Greek. I spotted some red hair and then I knew who it was. Samantha Davis.

"Stupid little (curse)… Just leave like that (more curses)… Without saying goodbye… When she gets back I'm gonna strangle her and cut her into little tiny pieces" She grumbled. Whoah! What's gotten into her?

I think I said that out loud, because Sam's head snapped up to my direction. She glared at me and I gulped. Even though she is a daughter of Aphrodite, she is scary as a kid of Hades.

Sam walked over to me and I was going to walk backwards, but she grabbed a hold to my shirt and said, "Have you talked to Katie?"

"No! Why should I? She hates my guts now! I haven't talked to her for over 2 months!" I said with a little voice. She cursed again and let go of my shirt. "Have you?"

"No! Why do you think I asked you? That little- She did just leave, without telling me goodbye! And I was the one who gave her the idea to have a break…" She mumbled.

"What? It was _your_ idea! Why did you do that!" I yelled.

"She needed a break, you stupid twat! And that was all because of you!"

"How is this my fault!"

"You cheated! Do you think she wanted to break up with you? No, she didn't! And why did you kiss that bitch?" She yelled.

"I didn't kiss her, _she_ kissed _me_. Do you think I wanted to kiss her? No! I was with Katie! I loved her, Sam! Even though we just dated for a short while I loved her. Ever since I first met her! Can't you see that! You're a daughter of Aphrodite for crying out loud! You should know this!" I breathed very heavily now. Sam's jaw was literally on the ground.

"You love her? Oh my gods, you love her! That is so cute!" She squealed and jumped up and down. I groaned. Way to ruin it.

"Way to ruin it, Sam" I grumbled. She stopped.

"Sorry" She apologized. "Ok. So I believe you. I can see it in your eyes that you love her, ok? And now I was stupid enough to let her home to California-" She said but I cut her off.

"Wait. She lives in California? Thank the gods! Finally I know that!" I said in relief. Sam was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I began my victory dance. I stopped. I cleared my throat. "Sorry"

"Anyway! Now we need to know how to get her back. We need help. And I know exactly who to ask"

"Who?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Line-break! (Still Travis POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No! I refuse to have his help!" I yelled when I stood in front of Sam's so called 'helper'.<p>

"Come on! He is your brother!" She yelled.

"I know that! But I hate him!"

"I hate you, too!" Connor grumbled back. "But I'm only doing this for Sam!"

"I don't want to do this either way!"

"Please? For my sake?" Sam said and touched my arm. Oh no!

"Don't charm speak me!" I snapped and slapped her arm away.

"Ok! Sorry! Let me begin from the beginning… Please? Do it for Katie?" I sighted.

"Fine" I finally yelled. She clapped her hands together.

"Yay!"

"What do we do now?" Connor asked.

"Will find that out later. But first. We need a kick ass plan name" She said. Me and Connor looked at her.

"What?" We asked at the same time.

"We need a name for our plan or operation. You know like those action movies?"

"I never thought a daughter of Aphrodite watched action movies" I said a snickered. Connor joined me.

"Hey! They are pretty cool! Now back to business. Plan name!" She began. "Oh! What about 'Operation Tratie'?"

"You sound like your mother" I grumbled. Thunder roared. "Sorry Lady Aphrodite!" The thunder stopped. I sigher in relief.

"We'll take that! Operation Tratie it is! Who's with me? Wait you are the only ones! Give me your hands" Sam demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" Both me and Connor gave her our hands and did some weird VooDoo thing with her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a pact that you're going to stay with this plan!" She said. "Now shut up and let me do this!"

After a minute or two, she was done with whatever she was going.

"There! Ok! 'Operation Tratie' is out for business!"

"Don't say Tratie! It's creepy!" I whined.

"Shut up! It is your couple name!" She snapped.

"Couple name?"

"Yes! Like Percy and Annabeth's couple name is Percabeth, and Thalia and Nico's couple name is Thalico, now yours and Katie's couple name is Tratie!"

"Oh… It is still creepy, though" I admitted but she ignored me.

"Anyway! Let us do this again. 'Operation Tratie' is out for business!"

This is going to be crazy…

* * *

><p><strong>WHOWO! ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH OVER 2'000 WORDS! PROUD OF MYSELF! XD <strong>

**So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! Reviews from you is like drugs for me! Can't get enough of them! :) **

**Can I get over 150? **

**And for the 150th reviewer, you get a cookie :D Ok anyone gets a cookie, but the 150th gets a BIGGER one :D **

**Lot's of love! :D**

**-TheDaughterOgHades-**

**PS: Oh and my birthday is in 7 days! :D Just had to type that :D **


	22. Chapter 21

**WOW! AN UPDATE AFTER 3 DAYS? I haven't been up to anything this week so I have had so much freetime! **

**Sorry for mistakes and typos :3 I just don't bother to check over it or anything... **

**Chapter 21! Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. Planning 'Operation Tratie' and 'Hello' <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

"I got it!" Sam yelled as she ran up towards us, meaning me and Connor. Since we started this crazy plan, we began to become friends again. Not officially, but we're trying.

"Got what?" I asked as Connor stood up from the ground and yelled, "PIZZA!" Both me and Sam looked at him like he was nuts.

"Seriously, pizza? That's the first thing you can come up with?" I asked him in disbelief, shaking my head.

"I'm hungry, ok!" He defended himself.

"We ate for like 10 minutes ago!"

"So?"

"Guys. GUYS!" Sam yelled. We looked at her. "Stop fighting! We have a mission here!"

"Ops! Sorry! Continue" Connor urged her. "What do you got?"

"Ok! You are sons of Hermes, right?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Both me and Connor said. We looked at each other and laughed, but stopped when we remembered our situation.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Right. So what if we could fly?" She said, wiggling her eyes.

"Fly?" I asked. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just think about it! What does your dad have that can make him fly…?" Connor's eyes widen.

"You don't mean…" His voice trailed off as Sam nodded.

"Jupp! His flying shoes!" She exclaimed and beamed like she's the smartest girl in the world, aside from Annabeth it. If someone told her she isn't smart, she would cut both your arms off and feed them to the Harpies. Just harmless!

"And how are you supposed to get those?" I asked her. She froze.

"You don't have them? I thought-" She began but were cut off by Connor who laughed. "You should've seen your face! Priceless!"

"Of course we have the shoes! We ARE his sons after all! He has tones of them, so he gave us a pair each" I said, trying to lie but she could see through me.

"He gave you them?" She asked, properly not buying it.

"Ok ok! We stole them from him the week the gods was here! Don't judge us!" I exclaimed, burring my face in my hands and began to fake sob.

"Honestly! I thought you knew us better" I heard Connor said.

"Oh shut up! Both of you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe you should shut up! You're a daughter of Aphrodite after all… You talk to much" Connor mumbled, properly not wanting Sam to hear it. Bad move. I heard someone gasp and then I heard a slapping noise, following with a 'Ouch!'. I looked up from my hands and saw something that made me laugh my head off. Sam was glaring daggers at Connor, who had a red mark on his cheek.

"Did you just slap me?" He asked in disbelief, tucking the mark, which made him wince in pain.

"You deserved it!" Sam snapped. "And you shut up!" She yelled at me, and I stopped laughing.

Note to myself; never mess with a daughter of Aphrodite if you want to stay alive afterwords…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katie's POV<span>**

"Surprise"

"Oh my God, Katie!" The youngest of my two step-siblings, Daisy, squealed and attacked me to the ground.

"Daisy. Can't. Breath" I chocked out. She quickly let go of me. "Sorry" She apologized.

"It's ok…" I mumbled.

"Why are we standing out here! Come! Let me take this to you're room. Justin!" She yelled at her twin-brother. I heard noises from the second floor and then Justin came running down the stairs. His face looked shocked when he saw me, but then changed into a huge smile. He walked towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Missed you, Kitty" He said. I chuckled at his nickname for me and hugged him back.

"Missed toy too, Flower Boy. Now take my suitcases to my room, like the little nice boy you are" I said back. He laughed and just nodded. When we pulled back, he grabbed my suitcases, and walked up the stairs. Daisy looked up at me after my second hug from her.

"So? What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, just curious" She asked and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. I just shrugged.

"I just needed a break, after all about dad" I said but cut myself off. I looked up and saw that Daisy had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that mom was being such a bitch to you! Dad was your dad, too, and you should've come to the funeral… She said she regret it, though" Daisy apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry for what she did! She never liked me and you know it! And don't say anything else" I quickly added when I saw her opening her mouth. "So I don't think she regret it. She just want to look good in front of her precious kids. No offense"

"None taken! Come on! Let's go up to your room and you have to tell me everything from this year!" She squealed, grabbed my hand and dagger me up the stairs and to my room. I smiled at the sight. It is still like I remembered it. The walls was painted light yellow, the posters is still on the wall. They're basically just pictures of flowers or some plants. Don't judge me! I'm a daughter of Demeter, for Zeus sake! My books are still on the bookshelf. My bed is still where it always stands, and my teddybear, witch I named Petunia (I was 5! Give me some slack!), was laying on it. Everything was just so light and comfortable. I love it.

"Feels like home?" Daisy asked, snapping me back to reality. I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that Helen haven't distorted this yet…" I mumbled. Justin wasn't here, and I saw my suitcases standing beside my bed, so I assume he's at his room.

"Properly. But mom doesn't want to go in here. And besides, she is not allowed from me and Justin" I laughed at this.

"I've missed home!" I exclaimed and jumped on the bed. Ah! Comfy! Daisy laughed as she plumped down at my bed beside me.

"It is nice, isn't it?" She said. "Now! Tell me everything from New York!"

"It was… nice" I said, not really knowing how to describe this year.

"Did you see some hot guys?" She asked, wiggling her eyes. I froze.

"Yes" I whispered and began crying.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. What happend?" Daisy asked, rubbing my back gently.

"I-I… There was this guy from camp, you know that one?" I asked her between sobs. She nodded. Yes, she and Justin knows about the gods and camp. I can trust them well enough that they won't tell anyone about it. "His name is Travis, who I've hated since I was 7. He and his brother always pranked my cabin and I hated it. But suddenly I changed, and I-I started to like him. Of course I didn't tell him that" I added and she rolled her eyes. "And when I found out dad died, he… helped me. Comforted me and then… I-I kissed him. I didn't mean to do it… The scary thing is that he kissed me back! I didn't know that he like me! After that kiss, I ran away from him and ran to the woods. When I got back, I saw that camp was under attack" She gasped, but waved her hand, to let me know I could continue. "I somehow got hurt and… I don't remember what happend, but the next thing I saw was Travis. He looked so relieved that I was awake. And after some days, we ended up together. I loved every minute that we had, but he blew it…"

"How?" Daisy asked.

"He- he cheated on me… And then I ended up here after 2 months of nothing" I wasn't crying anymore. It felt good to tell someone everything that happend.

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Oh that son of a bitc-" She began but I cut her off.

"Wow, wow, wow! Calm down girl! You're only 15! You're not supposed to talk like this!"

"I don't care! Oh, when I meet this Travis gut, I'm gonna kill him. No wait! I'm gonna torture him. After that I'm gonna kill him"

"Such hard words for such a little girl…" i mumbled but laughed. This was so making me better.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go to the kitchen and get us something to eat! I'm really happy that you're here, you know that?" She asked, grabbed my hand and took me down to our kitchen. It felt weird without dad here. It felt so… empty.

"Yeah. I've missed home…" I mumbled. We sat down on the kitchen table, after getting two slices of bread with peanut butter and jelly. We just sat there and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Then the door to the kitchen opened and there stood she. my stepmother, looking shocked when she saw me.

"Hello" I said and gave her a little glare.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! <strong>

**Oh and thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO MUCH! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I hope I'll update it fast enough :D **

**Lots of love and everything! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. I'm gonna die.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Just to make it clear. This is from the day whenTravis and Katie broke up… I felt like writing a chapter with Aphrodite again and this is what happend. It is just so much fun! Ok. On with the story! Enjoy! :D)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's POV <span>**

"Aphrodite!" Hermes roared as he walked past my hiding place. Yes, I'm hiding.

You've properly heard that Tratie broke up? Yeah it's true. And now Hermes and Demeter are hunting me down, since they think that it was my fault! How insulting!

Ok, technically it was my fault, but I said I was sorry!

So now I'm just hiding behind a bush outside my temple.

"Aphrodite! For Zeus sake! Show yourself!" Demeter yelled. I looked up and saw that Hermes and Demeter was standing side by side, yelling my name. Aw! They look so cute together! I really wanted to squeal, but I didn't want them to find me, so I just shut up. I stood there for a while until I heard 2 poofs and then-

"Why are you hiding?" Ares voice asked. I screamed and jumped out of the bush.

"Oh my gods! ARES!" I screamed and slapped him, which earned me an 'Ouch!'. "WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING!" I suddenly saw who the other god was, and slapped him too. "And why are you with him, Apollo?" Ares and Apollo just shrugged.

"Bored maybe?" Apollo suggested. I screamed in frustration.

"You two are so stupid!" I yelled. They whimpered a bit. Good! They should fear me right now. Then I froze, remembering that I wasn't hiding and that Hermes and Demeter was right behind me. I whimpered as well.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" I said over and over again. Then I heard Hermes voice yell from behind.

"APHRODITE!" I can bet all my makeup that that could be heard from Camp Half-Blood…

* * *

><p><strong><span>*At Camp, 3rd POV*<span>**

Sam looked up from her map. She looked at Annabeth, who was standing beside her.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked. Annabeth froze and slowly nodded.

"Yeah" She finally answered. "I think the gods are mad" Sam nodded.

"I think you're right…" She said and looked back at her map. Then suddenly Percy showed up.

"Hey! Did you guys hear that?" He asked. Sam and Annabeth nodded.

"Something is up at Olympus…" He mumbled and walked away, leaving the two girls alone…

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Back at Olympus! Aphrodite POV* <span>**

I didn't bother to even look back. I glared at Ares and Apollo.

"You're gonna pay big time!" I threatened them and then poof-ed away before Hermes and Demeter could get me.

* * *

><p>I was in my room, searching for something. "Where is it, where is it!" I yelled to myself as I searched. Then-<p>

"FOUND IT!" I screamed and pulled up my mirror. No it's not a normal mirror, it's a mirror who can see what's going on with the couple I demand it to show me. I whispered quietly 'Tratie' to it and a second later, Katie's face showed up, sitting on her bed in her cabin. My heart fell as I saw how heartbroken she looked. Her eyes where bloodshot from all the tears, her hair was a mess, looked a little bit of a nest or something, and she just looked awful. Then it show me Travis, who was still sitting on the sand at the beach at camp, his head on his hands and he was shaking, properly from crying. And then all of a sudden Robin's face was showing. She looked beautiful as ever, but not more beautiful as me of course, and had a smirk on her face. I showed the mirror away.

What have I done? I messed up bad, really bad. And I'm the goddess of love, for Zeus sake! I never mess up when it comes to LOVE!

As I was thinking about this, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped and saw Ares standing there.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He backed away a little.

"What did you do? Hermes and Demeter is hunting you down. It must be something really bad…" I said. I glared at him, but then soften a bit.

"I… sort of broke their children's hearts…" I admitted, looking down. "And for the first time I feel bad about it…" I felt tears streaming down my face. Ares pulled me into a hug. I was shocked and I guess he was too. He never, and I mean NEVER hugs someone, not even me.

"Don't cry! I hate to see you cry!" He said. I pulled away from him.

"Do you think I'm ugly then?" I asked.

"No! I never said that!" He defended himself. "I just don't like to see you cry! It kills me to see you like this" Aw! So sweet. I gave him a peak on the cheek.

"You're so sweet" I complimented.

"You are sweeter" He said back. Then I heard someone fake gag.

"Can you two just shut up and do that another place? It burns my eyes out!" Poseidon yelled. We turned towards him.

"This is MY room! I can do whatever I want to do!" **(AN: Heh! That's what she said! Ehm... Sorry. Continue reading...)** I snapped. He just rolled his sea green eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Oh and another thing; Hermes and Demeter knows where you are and is coming upstairs now…" Poseidon informed me. My eyes widen. Oh no! I'm gonna die now!

Wait!

"Why aren't they just 'poof-ing' up here instead of walking?" I asked, pretty confused. He just shrugged.

"Maybe doing it more dramatic?" He chuckled and walked away.

"That isn't funny!" I yelled after him. Then I turned to Ares, who was also laughing. "Shut up!" I snapped. He obeyed. "Get out!" He just nodded since he knew not to mess with me when I was mad. Now I'm left alone, again. I sighted. Then I heard my name again.

"APHRODITE!" I jumped and turned around. I gasped.

"I didn't do anything! I don't want to die!" I yelled as I saw Hermes standing there. He was glaring at me.

"Didn't do anything? You broke my sons heart! We told yo to back off and this is what happens!" He snapped.

"You never wanted them together in the first place! If it wasn't for me, they would've been miserable their whole life!" I shot back. Then Demeter came along.

"But if it wasn't for you, they didn't have to be heartbroken either! Why mess up with their hearts? Why couldn't you just stay away!" She screamed.

"I was bored!" I defended myself. "And with or without my help, they were in love! You can't deny it!"

"And what about Robin?"

"She liked Travis way before I started! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to be like this! I screwed up! There I admit it! I totally screwed up for the first time when I comes to love! Can't you just leave me the Hades alone!" I snapped.

"We know that you did screw up, Aphrodite, and you have to pay for what you have done!" Hermes said.

"And how in Hades am I supposed to do that?" I asked, losing my patient.

"That's you're problem! We tried everything to stop you but you didn't care a little bit!" He said and Demeter finished for him. "Now you have to solve the problem. And if you screw up AGAIN! We will find you" And with that said, they vanished from my room.

I sighted and plumped down on a chair. What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything about it. And if I don't do a thing, I'm gonna die. Ok technically I can't die since I'm a immortal but, you now what I mean! I suddenly stood up.

"I got it!" I whispered to myself. "If I can't do anything about it- Maybe my children might do…" I smiled.

I'm so smart! Maybe even smarter than Athena!

"I heard that" I head she yell and walked past my room.

Dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! 3 chapters in under a week! Be happy! And it's my birthday too, so now you can suck it up! This is like a present for you from me, even though I'm the one to get presents... <strong>

**Anyway!**

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! :D **

**Love you! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

**_(PS: Happy now, mini?)_**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hiya! I'm posting again! After a week :D I think from now on I'm going to update every week, just to make you guys happy :D **

**And also! Since she was nice to give me a shout-out, I wanna give a shout-out to my awesome sister, **Lightning-AND'Death**!**** Go and check her stories out! She's amazing! :D Love you, mini! :D **

**Anyways! Enjoy chapter 23 :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. Convince <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd POV (Tratie breakup day)<span>**

At Camp Half-blood, the day Travis and Katie broke up, Samantha Davis had archery class, (she's the best at it, even if she's a daughter of Aphrodite) and just before she was about to release one of her arrows, camp vanished from her eyes and she suddenly ended up in front of her mother on Olympus. Sam screamed and released the arrow in pure shock. Aphrodite screamed as well and quickly ducked so she wasn't hit by Sam's arrow and the arrow ended right in the middle of a huge throne. Zeus' throne to be exact. Aphrodite gaped at her daughter.

"Watch out, sweetheart!" She exclaimed and walked towards her daughter.

"Oh my gods! When did this happen? Why am I not at Camp? Wait! Did my arrow just... And... Styx! Zeus is going to kill me! Or maybe send me to my own personal Hades. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods" Sam mumbled, pacing back and forth, clinging to her bow like it's the only thing that kept her alive.

"Shut it!" Aphrodite snapped. "You're not allowed to even be here so keep quiet and come with me!" She gabbed her daughters wrist and they poff-ed away.

The suddenly ended up inside Aphrodite's palace. Sam looked at her mother.

"Why am I here, again?" She asked.

"Tratie" Was Aphrodite's only reply. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Her mother asked, in pure disbelief.

"Know what?"

"That they broke up..." Sam gasped.

"WHAT! How come no one have told me?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I thought you knew. They broke up today..." Aphrodite said.

"That was why Katie ran to her cabin... And that her siblings didn't allow me to get to her..." Sam began, then it _really_ hit her. "Wait... THEY BROKE UP! What happend?"

Aphrodite looked down at her feet.

"I sort of did it..." She whispered. Sam looked at her mother in shock.

"What? What did you do?" She screamed.

"Samantha Rae Davis! Don't you use that tone on me! And keep your voice down! Someone can hear you!" Aphrodite said, looking around if someone could hear them.

"Than let them hear me! What did you do!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! Robin kissed Travis and Katie saw it just in time and she dumped him and left… I didn't mean any if it! And now Hermes and Demeter is going to hunt me down if I don't do anything about it!"

"I didn't know Hermes and Demeter were so protective. Well actually I can see Demeter do it, but not Hermes! He's a prankster! Don't care about anyone than himself! No offense though..." Sam murmured looking around like he could hear her. "And how are you supposed to solve this problem? You just ruined one of the cutest couples in the world!"

"I can't do anything... I'm a goddess, I can't help demigods, not even my own children, remember? But you can" Aphrodite said, and beamed at her daughter.

"What? Me? Why me exactly?" Sam demanded.

"You are Katie's best friend, right?"

"Well yeah, but what-" She began but were cut of by her mother.

"Then you can convince her that Travis is the one for her and that he loves her!" Aphrodite squealed. Sam looked at a statue of her mother, and didn't say anything. Then she looked up at her mother.

"No..." She finally said. Aphrodite looked taken aback.

"No?" She said in disbelief.

"I know Katie better than anyone, so if she finally made a choice, then she's going to stick to it... I can't do anything about it. She just have to do it on her own. I can't convince her to anything... I'm sorry, mother" Sam said, looking down, sadness in her voice. "Can I go back to camp now?" Her mother nodded. Aphrodite gave Sam a last hug and then Sam dissipated. Aphrodite sat down beside one of her statues.

"I'm screwed. I'm so screwed now!" She mumbled to herself. _Maybe she's right,_ she thought. _Maybe we just have to wait and see if Katie changes her mind or not._

Until then, she just have to wait...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Samantha's POV<span>**

After my mom brought me back to Camp Half-blood, I put my bows and arrows down and ran to cabin 4, Demeter cabin. I knocked to the door. Then someone opened it. One of Katie's brothers.

"Yes?" He asked, looking dreamily at me. I rolled my eyes. Some nice perks of being a daughter of Aphrodite., huh?

"Is Katie here?" I asked, sweetly. He nodded. "Can I come in?" He nodded and let me inside.

YES!

Finally my charm-speak worked!

I walked towards Katie's room, until I was stopped.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A girl, about my age asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"I want some plants" I said sarcastically. The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm going to cheer up my best friend, duh!"

"And who let you inn? You know you're not allowed to come here, right?" The girl said.

"That boy over there let me inn." I informed and pointed to the boy. The girl glared at him.

"LOGAN! Why did you let an Aphrodite kid inside!" She yelled. The little boy (who I assume was named Logan) whimpered a bit.

"I'm sorry Miranda" He said and quickly walked away from us. Miranda? _That's_ Miranda Gardiner?

"_You're_ Miranda Gardiner?" I blurted out in disbelief. She looked at me.

"So? You have a problem with that?" She snapped. I backed away a little.

"No! I was just shocked by it" I defended myself. "I just want to talk to Katie! Can't I do that for a change!"

"No! She's miserable and don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Maybe I can change that!"

"Really? One of us went inside there an hour ago and came out with a black eye…" Then Miranda cut herself off and smirked at me. "On second thoughts; Go ahead, I want to see what she'll do to you" And with that said, she walked away from me. I glared at her back and then walked towards Katie's room.

I gently knocked on her door.

"Katie?" I asked.

"Go away!" I heard her mumbled. I could hear the tears in her voice and it broke my heart. I tried again.

"Katie, it's me, Samantha" I said. I was met with silence at first and then...

"Come inn" She said and I opened the door to relieve a heartbroken Katie... Her eyes were all bloodshot from crying and hair looked terrible. This is not my beautiful best friend.

"Hey" I said softly and sat down beside her on the bed. She didn't say anything, just threw herself into me for a hug. I hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Hush, it's ok... It's ok" I murmured over and over again, rocking her back and forth. I pulled her away from me and held her on arm length. "Now tell me what happend"

She wiped her tears away.

"Travis cheated on me" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh, I know that, stupid!" I said, which earned me a laugh. I smiled. I'm on good terms... for now.

"He cheated on me with Robin, with ROBIN! I mean, how can he kiss that bitch? It's just so... urg! I can't believe it!"

"Did you let him talk for himself?" I asked.

"No… I just yelled at him for being a huge jerk and ran away" She admitted looking down at he lap. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would be that stubborn!

"And why didn't you let him tell his side of the story?"

"I don't know. I just sort of lost it. I wouldn't believe him, either way. I saw what I saw, and no changing back"

"I know that... Knowing you, you would stick with the final choice you make, no matter what. But couldn't you just give him some slack? You know Rabin was trying to break you up the second she laid her feet on camp, she could of done anything. Maybe she set you up? Who knows?" I tried. Katie shook her head.

"Like I said; I saw what I saw, nothing can change that." She mumbled. I stood up.

"Think about it, ok, sweetie? Knowing you, you would make the right choice..." I gave her a last smile and with that said, I walked out of the room. I sighted. There's not going to be any Tratie anymore, that's for sure...

I was meet with the whole Demeter cabin. Geez, don't they do anything for living? I saw Miranda and walked towards her. I smirked.

"Do you see any scratches," I asked her, "or black eyes?" Her eyes widen. "No! So suck it, bitch!" I yelled and showed her 'the finger' before I walked out of the cabin like a boss.

Oh yeah! I'm a badass!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! :D Like I always do, I love to hear you're opinions :3<strong>**

**That's it for Tratie's break up day! Next chapter will be present day! What do you think will happend when Katie meets her stepmother? What do you think Travis will do to get Katie back? You'll see in the next chapter! :D**

**Toddles! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**


	25. Chapter 24

****I have three things I have to tell ya before you can read the chapter! ****

****_First:_ Just because I'm that awesome, I updated earlier :3 ****

_**Second**_****_:_ I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but: OMGs! I REACHED OVER 200 reviewers! *sniff* THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are the best! I LOVE you so much! Thank you again! You guys made my day! *heart* And thank you for the awesome reviews from my last chapter! :D You rock! :D ****

_**Third**_****_**:** _********Enjoy Chapter 24 :D****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 24. Unicorns? (I couldn't come up with a better title)<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed.

"I _live_ here remember?" I said in a 'matter of fact' tone as I rolled my eyes. Helen (I can't call her 'mom'. It's just too gross) put her bags down to the ground and walked closer to us.

"Get out" She demanded.

"No" I said simple, crossing my arms.

"I said get _out_!"

"And I said no!"

"This is my house!"

"No it's not!" I yelled, standing up. "This is my fathers and I's house, long before you showed up! So I, on the second hand, can throw you out! But I'm not doing that just for Daisy and Justin's sake!" Helen looked speechless, just like Daisy and Justin, who just came into the room. "So I suggest that you leave this room before I do something really _terrible_" Helen sighted and walked out of the room, without any words. I sighted as well and sat down on a chair.

Daisy rubbed my back gently.

"I'm sorry" She apologized. I looked up at her, a little bit confused.

"Why are you sorry for? It's not your fault" I said. "It's none of your fault" I added as I saw Justin opened his mouth to say something. It shut him up. I finshed my food and then stood up for the second time.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" And with that said, I walked up the stairs and to my bedroom, not bothering to get any reply from the twins.

I slumped down on my bed, looking up at the selling thinking of everything that had happend this days, closing out everything around me.

I laid there for a while, until I heard something crack and my head shot up. My eyes searched every inch of the room but didn't see anything. I shrugged it off and laid down on the bed. Then…

"I didn't know you had a thing for unicorns" I screamed a high-pitched scream and I stoop up completely. My eyes gazed at my desk. And there sat, with my diary in their hands, someone that I couldn't believe could be here. There sat-

"What the-? What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at Jeremy. How come he can be here? Then a thought come up in my mind. "Wait? Why are you doing here? In my ROOM?" I screamed. Jeremy just chuckled and jumped off my desk, leaving my diary there.

"I have my ways..." Was his reply, exclaiming his nails.

"I never told you where I lived! How could you come past my family? Wait? What am I saying! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled and pushed him out of my room. He laughed now.

"Such a silly little girl" He mumbled. I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing" He quickly said.

"Thought so" I said.

I heard someone come up the stairs. Daisy came first and then Justin, who had a… bat in his hand?

"Um…" I started. "Why do you have a bat in your hand?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"We heard you scream! What happened?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"This happend!" I yelled and pointed at Jeremy. The twins looked like they where just hit by a car.

"Who? The wall?" They asked. I looked at them in disbelief.

"Him!" I said and pointed back at Jeremy, who looked really bored, leaning on the wall, exclaiming his nails. "How can you not see him?"

"There isn't anyone here, Kates" Justin said. I winced. That was the exact same words Chase said to me when I tried to convince him that Jeremy was with me all the time. "Just us 3"

"Huh?" I asked, in total shock.

"Maybe you should lay down. You said you were tired. Come on" Daisy said, grabbed my hand and followed me into my room again. I glanced back at Jeremy, but he wasn't there. This is beginning to be so crazy! I sat down on my bed. I noticed that Justin wasn't with us.

"But…" I began to explain what's happening but Daisy cut me off.

"No buts!" She snapped. "Go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. G'night!" And then she left, closing the door after her.

"She's weird" I heard Jeremy say. I snapped my head towards him and glared. He gulped.

"Yikes! Stop the glares, their creepy!" He said.

"That's the point!" I snapped.

"You're kinda hot when you glare, too" He admitted and winked at me. I silently blushed and looked away.

"Who are you?" I suddenly asked.

"Who I am? I am who I am" He simply said with a shrug. I groaned.

"Let me get this on another term… WHAT are you?" I asked as he sat down on my desk again.

"You would wish to know that, wouldn't you?" He said and laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes.

"You are impossible to talk to!" I yelled shooting my arms up in the air. I then slumped down on the bed, sighting heavily. "How come you just ditched me at the airport earlier today?"

"I didn't. I was there, but you didn't saw me" He said. "And it looked like you where busy with that brunette anyway"

"Why couldn't Chase see you?"

"I just said-" He began to say but I cut him off.

"I know! But he didn't see you even though I was with you! They say you're in my head. Everyone says it! Just my imagination…"

"Aw! Poor wittle Katie-poo!" I heard him say with a little baby voice.

"How did you come here anyways?" I asked, ignoring his insult and supported my whole body with one arm. He grinned.

"Like this" He said, snapping his fingers and suddenly ended up right in front of me. I jumped and he just laughed.

"How can you do that?" I asked him in disbelief.

"You tell me…" He said casually.

"Huh?" Was my excellent reply.

"Their right"

"Who?" I asked.

"Everyone"

"I'm not following you right now" I said.

"They say that I'm your imagination. It's true"

"What? But…"

"I'm all in your head. That is why you're the only one who can see me… Either that, or you can see dead people"

"Don't say that!" I snapped.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry! Geez, can't you just appreciate that!" He yelled. I laughed a little, but then got serious again.

"So your all in my head? How come that?"

"You're lonely. You just want to have someone to talk to"

"So… You're like a imaginary friend?"

"I guess so…" He sat down on my desk again and grabbed something, but I couldn't see it since the room was so dark. I just shrugged it off and slumped down on my bed for the thousand time today.

Then I heard him laugh.

"_Dear Diary… I like him... He has a cute face... I-_" I gasped at this and jumped out of the bed and grabbed my diary from his hands. Jeremy didn't stop laughing. I'm 110% sure that I was blushing tomato red.

"I just hoped that someone other than me who could see you, I could get you to jail for intruding my room…" I grumbled.

"To bad they can't!" I heard him choked out.

"But I can touch you!" I said grinning. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What are you- Ah!" He squeaked as I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the ground with a big _**thud**_. I smiled in triumph. He suddenly disappeared. Thank gods! I'm glad his away.

Finally! Wait! If he's just my imagination (I still can't get over that), then he would be following me everywhere!

Shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV. <strong>

"I don't see the point in doing this. Can't I just fly to California and talk to her or something?" I asked Sam as we sat down near the lake.

"NO!" She yelled. Both me and Connor winced. "You are trying to get her BACK! This is going to be a romantic thing, not just some random trip! And if you did that, what would you do? What would you say? 'Hi, I miss you and I want you back'?" She said, trying to imitate my voice in the end, but failed miserable. I snickered a little, but stopped when she glared at me. This chick is crazy!

"Um… Yeah" I admitted. Sam face-palmed herself.

"You two _monkeys_ are unbelievable!" She moaned. "No! You can't just go there and do that! You have to do something romantic! Something both of you are going to remember for the rest of your life! Something to actually make her get back to you!" She breathed, because she said all that in one breath. "Do you understand me?" I nodded. I looked back at Connor who looked at Sam with a really weird look. What is going on with him?

"I get it! But will it work?" I asked. She nodded.

"You love her, right?" She asked. I nodded as well and she began talking but I didn't bother to listen. Connor was still looking at Sam, even though she didn't notice it. I elbowed him in his ribs and he looked at me with a glare. I gave him a I-know-what-you-did look and he blushed. I silently laughed.

"STOLLS!" I heard Sam yell. Our eyes snapped up to meet her green glaring ones. "Are you two even listening to me?" We both looked down in shame. "YOU TWO ARE-" She began but was cut off by one of her sisters. She whispered something to Sam and she nodded shortly after. Then she looked at us again.

"I have to go, one of _your_ siblings pranked the Aphrodite and Ares cabin… Think of an idea!" She said and walked away.

"Wait! Sam! What am I supposed to do?" I yelled after her.

"Think of something romantic!" She yelled over her shoulder and followed her sister away from us. I sighted and turned to Connor, who was looking at Sam's back.

"Connor" I said, but he didn't hear me, so I tired again.

"Connor!" Nothing.

"Connor!" I yelled and snapped my fingers in front of him, so he jumped back and down at the lake. I was laughing my butt off as he came out, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Dude! Why did you do that for?" He hissed at me. I had to stop laughing before I was going to reply, but it didn't work, so I stood there for a minute of two before I stopped.

"To make you stop looking at our friends ass!" I said shortly after. Connor blushed.

"I did not!" He defended himself.

"Yes you did!" I said and stood up from the ground.

"I didn't!"

"If you say so…" My voice trailed off as I walked away from him.

"I didn't!" I heard him yell after me. I just chuckled. Then I became serious again.

Since we don't have our Aphrodite kid anymore, I have to do this on my own. I know how I'm about to get to her. How to get Katie back, well that's the tricky part.

_Think, Travis,_ _think_! I told myself,_ What can make her come back? Back to my life, back into my arms?_

Urg! Spending to much time with Sam, has made me into a Aphrodite kid! Thank you very much! **Thunder was roaring in the distance**. No offense Aphrodite! **The thunder stopped.** Thank you! Why does that always happening to me?

I walked a little more before-

Wait! I got it!

* * *

><p><strong>The ending sucked, I know... <strong>

**ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! Ok not so long but.. meh! xD**

**Heh! Never expected the Jeremy thing, right? Neither did I at first xD I don't know why I made it that way, but it's my story so... :3 **

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Something in between? Review and tell me! It always makes me happy! :D **

**Lots of love! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

**_PS: Here! Have a cookie! :D Long time now, huh? Just because you're awesome!_**

**_PSS: I just thought about it and I found out that almost all my OC campers in this story are bitchy xD Ok, besides Samantha but she's a B.A.M.F so xD Or Daisy, or Justin or Chase... I don't know what I'm calling Jeremy... I never mind I said something! xD _**

**_PSSS: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! _**

**_Ok, Now I'm done xD _**


	26. Chapter 25

**I feel so bad for not updating for two whole weeks! GRRRRRRRRR! (That is me being angry with myself btw) And because of that, I made a big chapter for you! *claps* Anyway! This is the first part of it, and I think it's going to be 2 parts xD So don't be so mad when I leave you with a cliffhanger :P ****Anyway! I'm going to stop talking and continue with the chapter! ****Enjoy Chapter 25 :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Reunion Part 1. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV.<strong>

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book when I suddenly heard someone yell my name.

"_Katie_!" I jumped, which made me threw my book up in the air and it landed right beside Jeremy, who didn't look so alarmed by it. He was just laughing, at ME! I glared at him and then remembered someone yelled my name. I looked all over my room until I saw the face of my best friend. She squealed when she saw me.

"_Hi_!" She yelled and waved at me. I waved back.

"Hi" I said back. "Wait! Where are you?"

"_The beach, duh_!" Sam said in a matter of fact tone.

"And how can you make a Iris message?"

"_Percy helped me_" She said and as a cue, the son of Poseidon came into view. He waved and then stepped back.

"Oh. Oh well!" Was my only reply.

"_Why on Hades haven't you sent me a Iris Message yet?_" She asked, turing from happy to angry. She was so angry I could she flames coming out from her eyes. I laughed awkwardly.

"I was busy?" I said but it came out more as a question. Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Really?_" She asked.

"Uh huh!" I said. "So what's up at Camp?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. It worked.

"_Oh! Well nothing but the ordinary. We miss you though…_"

"Who is 'we'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes lit up.

"_Well! There is me and your siblings and Tra-_" She began but was cut off by someone putting a hand over her mouth.

"_To much info_" I heard a manly voice hiss. I know that voice! Sam slapped the hand away from her mouth and glared at the guy.

"_Go away Connor!_" She said and hushed him away.

"And why are you hanging out with a Stoll?" I asked. Now it was my turn to cross my arms. She blushed.

"_I um… I… He just randomly passed by!_" She said.

"Right…"

"_When are you gonna come home, again?_"

"I don't know, and don't dare change the subject, missy!" I threatened.

"_Oh look at the time!_" She suddenly said, looking at an invisible watch. "_I gotta go, bye! Love ya!_" And with that said, she cut off the IM with her hand. I sighted. Then I heard someone laugh from behind me.

"Well. That was interesting" Jeremy said, jumping from my desk, one of his favorite places to sit on I've found out.

"It sure was… I mean, I just came here and now she is mad that I haven't messaged her yet? And asking me when I'm coming home?! Ok… She is a daughter of Aphrodite after all…"

"They are just like her, crazy…" He said. I looked at him.

"How come you can know all this stuff?"

"Well… I'm all in your head, duh! I know everything you know!" He said in a matter of fact tone, which made me blush.

"Yeah right, I forgot about that" I admitted.

"What are we supposed to do today then?" He asked.

"Who said you are coming with me?"

"You CAN'T get away from me, Katie-poo… I can poof right beside you whenever I want" He said and to prove that, he snapped his fingers and stood right in front of me. I gasped and slapped him. "Ouch!" I smirked. Revenge is sweet.

"You deserved it, Peter Pan" I said.

"Peter Pan?" He asked in disbelief, rubbing his cheek. I just shrugged.

"Suited you well" Was my only answer. Then I walked out of my room.

"Going out!" I yelled to nobody and closed the front door behind me as I walked out to the blue sky.

* * *

><p>I sat down on a swing down the park and just enjoyed the nice weather. Then someone had to ruin the nice silence.<p>

"Why are you at a park sitting on a swing?" Jeremy asked. I glared up at him.

"Why are you always following me!?" I snapped. Some people saw this and since they can't see Jeremy, then just looked at me with a weird look. I blushed. "I hate it when you make me do that" I was whispering now so no one than Jeremy could hear me.

"Make you do what?" He asked, giving me a naughty smile.

"Ew! Don't even think about it!" I said looking away. "Even though you're just my imagination, that was just gross"

"I know you want me, that is why you almost kissed me at the airport" He said, with humor in his voice. I groaned.

"Don't even remind me of that…" I mumbled. He laughed.

"Come on! Lets have something to eat. My treat" He said. I looked at him.

"You can't eat anything! And you don't have any money on you!" I said.

"I know" He said and walked away from me. I groaned and walked towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV.<strong>

"You sure about this, man?" Connor asked me as I was packing my stuff. I finally know what I'm going to do to get Katie back, well sort of…

"Yup! I am… And where is the shoes?" I asked.

"I don't know, you had them!" He said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?! You don't have the shoes?!" I yelled. He stepped back.

"No! You had them last!"

"You had them!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Ok! Stop! Maybe Sam has them?" Connor suggested. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why does Miss Davis have our shoes?" I asked, hiding a grin on my face. I was 100% sure that he has feelings for Sam. It's just the way he looks at her. I'm not complaining or anything! I'm happy for him. He's been so alone, he really needs a girlfriend. Maybe when this is over, I'm going to help him with his little problem. He began to blush.

"I… um… I…." He stuttered and I began to laugh. I patted his back.

"Relax man, I was only kidding. Let's go to the Aphrodite cabin and see if she's there" I offered and we began walking towards her cabin. We knocked on the door and our favorite Aphrodite kid opened up. Note my sarcasm.

"What do you want?" Drew hissed at us. We almost whimpered but we stood our ground.

"Is Sam there?" Connor asked. Drew glared at him.

"No! Now leave me alone!" She yelled and slammed the door right in front of our face.

* * *

><p>We didn't have to walk that long when we saw her at the lake. With Percy? Sam was sitting down in the sand, while Percy was holding up water right in front of her. I think she was iris messaging someone, since I saw that the water was glowing somehow. Wonder who she was talking to…<p>

I turned to Connor who was turning red.

"Hey man. What's wrong?" I asked. He breathed out and just told me it was nothing. I just shook my head and walked then stopped. I turned back to Connor again.

"You know he has a girlfriend, right? Annabeth would kill him if he did anything…" I said when I finally knew why he was acting like that. He is jealous! Of Sam and PERCY! I mean how sick is that? "Come on, you dork" I said and pushed him forward. We where now so close that we could hear the conversation with the mysterious person.

"_So, what's up at camp?_" I heard they ask. Wait, I know that voice. Katie!

Connor was holding me back. "Don't do it man, just wait" He whispered. I just nodded. It would be stupid to just randomly walk by…

"Oh! Well nothing but the ordinary. We miss you though…" I heard Sam say.

"_Who's 'we'?_" Katie asked. I saw Sam's eyes lit up. Uh oh.

"Well! There is me and your siblings and Tra-" She began, but before that happend, Connor was standing behind her, slamming his hand over her mouth before she could say my name, which I knew Katie realized it. I blushed.

"To much info" Connor hissed in her ear. Sam slapped his hand away and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Go away, Connor!" She said and hushed him away. He shrugged, but Katie nor Sam could see it and walked back to me. He was blushing and I was trying hard not to laugh.

"_And why are you hanging out with a Stoll?_" Katie asked. I saw Sam blush. Oh this keeps getting better and better.

"I um… I… He just randomly passed by" Sam said. I rolled my eyes. Nice save. Even though it was true…

"_Right…_" I heard Katie said and I swear I could see she was rolling her eyes.

"When are you gonna come home, again?" The daughter of Aphrodite asked, trying to change the subject. And we all know that don't work on my girl. Wait! My girl? She isn't my girl! Yet…

"_I don't know, and don't dare change the subject, missy!_" Katie threatened.

"Oh look at the time!" Sam suddenly said, looking at an invisible watch. "I gotta go, bye! Love ya!" And then she cut the Iris Message off with her hand and the water went down the lake. Sam stood up and said a 'thank you' to Percy for the help and kissed his cheek. Then he walked away, looking a little confused.

Connor was glaring at Percy's back, clenching his fists.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I started laughing. Both Connor's and Sam's head snapped to my direction. Not good. Sam was glaring at us, well mostly me.

"And what are you two airheads doing here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. I stopped laughing.

"We need our shoes" I said.

"You have some shoes on, why do you need other ones?" I rolled my eyes.

"Connor told me you had our flying shoes. And I'm asking you this. Where are they?" Sam glared at Connor who was silently whimpering.

"Why did you tell!" She said. he didn't answer. Sam sighted. "Fine" And with that said, she snapped her fingers and the shoes suddenly were flying right beside her. My jaw literally hit the floor.

"How did you do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have my ways" Was her only reply.

"Oh… This is creeping me out a bit" Connor admitted. Sam laughed.

"I know!" She said in a cherish tone. Her mood swings are awful! "And why do you need the shoes fo-" Then she stopped, realizing just what I was going to do. Her eyes popped out and her, being a daughter of Aphrodite, squealed at the top of her lungs., jumping up and down of joy. I hid my ears before they could feel the pure torture.

Connor didn't.

He shrieked and yelled for her to stop. She did and gave us a smile right after she said 'Sorry'.

"Anyways! So you are going to do it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Today" I said.

"Today?" I nodded. "Like today today?" I nodded again. "Now?"

"Yes! Now shut up with that!" I snapped.

"Well sorry, Mr. Angry Pants!"

"Mr. Angry Pants?" I asked.

"Yeah, have a problem with that?"

"N-no…"

"Good! Now! How are you going to do it?" She asked.

"Um… It's a surprise" I said.

"Meaning you don't know…"

"I do know. Sort of…" I admitted. "I got it, and then forgot it! So we will just see how it goes when we meet. If we ever do…"

"You will… Now! Get you're ass out of camp and find your girl!" She said, gave me the shoes and pushed me out of here.

"Wow! Wow, wow!" I said and stopped. "I need to pack my stuff."

"No time!" Sam said and continued to push me. Well. It looks like I'm off to California!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Just because I'm lazy let us just skip to Katie!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV. <strong>

I knelt down in front of the stone, with a sad expression on my face. I stroke the letters carved in the stone gently with my fingers.

* * *

><p><em>David James Gardner<em>

_May 24th 1975 - June 17th 2012_

_You will always have a piece in our hearts…_

* * *

><p>I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I let the rose I was holding on down.<p>

I was alone in the graveyard, not so long from my house. Jeremy did finally leave me alone, so this was the best opportunity to go visit my fathers grave. I let out a sad smile.

"Hi, dad" I whispered to the stone, like he could hear me. "Long time, no talk" I laughed a little at my own joke.

It was like I could hear him asking me how I'm doing. I felt a little better after this.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Since I came back, I've been a little better, I guess" I began. "It's hard… You not being here… Everything was just so much better before this happend" I stopped before I began sobbing. I let in a big breath and then breathed out a second later before I continued.

"I miss you… So so much! Why did this even happend! Why did you go back to California. If you didn't, this would've never happend. You would still be here with me in New York, until we left to go back home. You were too young. They couldn't take you with them! Not now it is. When I heard about it, my heart literally shattered to pieces. The fates are really not on our side, huh? Maybe I shouldn't talk like this. It makes this so much harder"

I miss those evenings we had. When I was younger, you always took me out of the house, to go camping or something. We laid down on the ground, facing the sky, and you telling me about all the constellation, and what they maenad. Those where the times when it was just you and me and no one else. I loved those moments"

I remember my first time I knew I was a demigod. We got attacked by monsters, but suddenly they just vanished right out of the blue. I was so scared. But you made it better. I was going to camp, but you told me you couldn't, and it made me even more scared. Not being with you, but you told me I was going to see you again soon, and you were right."

And it continued like that. Me telling him about the good and bad times we had. It was nice, like he was standing right in front of me.

"Like I said, I miss you. But we are going to cross our roads again, I'm sure of that."

I guess I have to go now…" I said as I stood up. I smiled down at the stone. "I love you" I blew 'him' a kiss and walked away. Then suddenly out of the blue, Jeremy popped right beside me.

"Where have you been?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"No where… If you don't want me to be with you, then I wont… " He said.

"That's right. You are my imaginary friend" I said and rolled my eyes.

"So? What have YOU been doing?" He asked.

"Seeing dad…" I said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" He said, looking down.

"No, it's ok. No need to apologize" I said.

I'm so glad no one was around us, then they would've looked at me like I was crazy.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"The same as you, I guess…"

"You are confusing sometime…" I admitted.

"Thank you!" We walked for a while, when I suddenly stopped dead on my tracks. Because standing there, looking confused as ever was…

"Travis?" I yelled, shocked. I then facepalmed myself. Why in Hades did I do that?! His head snapped to my direction and his green eyes locked with mine. I broke the eye contact. I can't do this. I have to focus. He walked towards me and then stood a meter away from me. He smiled one of his famous smiles.

"Hey" He said a little nervous. Gods, how much I've missed that voice. Focus Katie! Dammit!

I snorted and looked away. The smile vanished from his face. Good!

"What the Hades are you doing here!" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I-I came to see you…"

"And how did you come here? You don't have money"

"I sort of flied here…"

"For CAMP?!" I yelled. Wow, that was kind of cute. He just nodded.

"I miss you…" He said.

"I DON'T want to hear this, Stoll!" I snapped and walked away from him. Jeremy wasn't here. Thank you for just ditching me AGAIN!

"Katie, wait up!" I heard Travis yell. I didn't stop though. I turned but I didn't see him. This time I stopped. Where can he be? I turned around again and screamed. He was standing right in front of me.

"Hi" He said yet again.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked in disbelief. He smirked and then said 'Maya' and the weirdest thing happend. His shoes suddenly got wings and he was an inch over the ground. I gaped at him.

"You stole Lord Hermes' flying shoes?" I asked.

"No…"

"You really did! The gods must be really angry! Wait! Why am I even talking to you?" I asked myself and then walked away from him again. It as hard since he just flew beside me. I wonder what people is seeing.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you! Why did you even come? Why aren't you with you GIRLFRIEND!" I said out loud. Travis slumped down at the ground looking at me with a sad exception.

"Robin isn't my girlfriend. I didn't kiss her, she kissed ME! Gods! Can't you see that! I don't even like her! It is YOU that I love! Always have and always will. Maybe to you it was a good idea to break up with me, but for me it was the worst thing that has ever happend to me…" I had tears in my eyes now.

"Do you think it was easy for me? No! It was properly as hard as you! Maybe more! I staid up all night crying my eyes out in two whole months because of it! As for the other part. I saw what I saw, you can't change that. So please leave. I don't want to talk or see you ever again!" Jeremy popped beside me now, looking at both of us.

"Is THIS the guy? I can't even believe you dated him!" He commented. I rolled my eyes and Travis looked at me with a weird look.

"Bye Travis…" I said and walked away from him for the third time…

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV. <strong>

I saw as Katie walked away from me yet again. I sighted. This was harder than I thought. Then suddenly I heard someone scream. It was not a random scream. It was-

"Katie!" I yelled and ran at the same direction she went. When I reached her I saw her standing right in front of a monster that I've seen before, but can't remember what it's called. It was green and HUGE! It looked like Katie sensed me and turned around, saw me and glared daggers.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"No! I'm not letting you be here with that-that thing!" I yelled back.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Still!" I was right beside her now. "I'm helping you, whether you like it or not!" And then we attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: AS YOU ALL KNOW, I CAN'T WRITE FIGHTS! SO LETS JUST SKIP THAT PART, CUZ IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT!)<strong>

* * *

><p>We were breathing hard as the monster vanished in front of us. I looked up at Katie, and she had some cuts here and there, but other than that, she was fine.<p>

"You ok?" She asked. I nodded. She glared at me, YET again. "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! Come one, Jeremy!" And with that said, she left me again.

"Who is Jeremy?" I asked myself and followed her.

"Who is Jeremy!" I yelled out loud!

"No one!" She hissed.

"Wait! Is that you imaginary friend?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you it was no one!" She snapped and waked faster.

"I mean I had one when I was like six, but you have one now? That is just insane!"

"Just go home Travis!"

"No! Talk to me!" I yelled. She turned and slapped me. "Ow! What the Hades was that for!"

"You to leave me alone!" She said and then I stood there all alone, holding my right cheek, which I was 100% sure of was red. Then suddenly a random old lady walks by and looks at me behind those big round glasses.

"Why are you covered in ketchup?" She asked me.

I sighted.

The mist has it's perks.

"It's a long story..."

* * *

><p><strong>AND I'M DONE! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! Speaking of review: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! It means a lot to me. Like I said, don't be mad at me for ending with a cliffhanger! It's supposed to have 2 parts or so. So now I'm going to start part two! And I'm going to try to make it till next week, but we'll see, since school starts then and stuff... Anyway! <strong>

**Lot's of love! **

**-The DaughterOfHades-**


	27. Authors Note and Sneak Peak

**Hey hey! **

* * *

><p><strong>Before you kill me, let me tell you the reason I haven't updated, or how long I'm going to not update, shall we? <strong>

**OK! First of all, school started for a week and a half ago, and since this is my last year before I go to "High School" (it's not called that in Norway), I have to work extra hard this year... That's one of the reasons I haven't updated. I know I can have the week-ends to write, but I'm busy this last week in August, and I'm busy the whole September and the first week of October, because me, my mom and brother are going to move and.. that's gonna be stressful too.. The third one is that I have a writers block, like always. Well I don't exactly have a writers block, just that I can't seem to write down my ideas on paper. I have something, and I'm going to show you a little sneak peak after I'm done with this.**

**Hmm...? Ok, I think that was it... **

**I'm really sorry for not updating and having you to wait and all... and I hoping to try to squeeze my stories in into my business... I hope you all are still here when I come back... It means a lot that you read my story. It warms my heart.**

** Wow, that was deep. **

**Anyway! I'm really sorry you thought this was a chapter... I really am, but I just thought you all need to know this and not thinking I was dead or kidnapped by aliens or something like that. Like I said, you can kill me AFTER you've read this very important authors note (and after I run into my room to hide from you)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>OK! Now for the little sneak peak you've been waiting for (I hope);<span>**

_"Oh, this girl is tricky… " She said, tapping her chin with her index finger in a thinking gesture. "What does she likes?"_

_"What?" I missed what she was saying._

_"Is there a specific theme she adores?" Maria repeated again. I thought about it._

_"Flowers" I said after a while._

_"Flowers?"_

_"Yes, she loves everything that has something with plants. And she loves flowers. A lot!"_

* * *

><p><strong>NOW YOU CAN KILL ME! WAIT! *runs into my room, locking it so no one can come in* NOW YOU CAN KILL ME! <strong>

_**PS: I hope you understand this and you don't get TOO mad at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of love! See ya soon (I hope)<strong>

**~TheDaughterOfHades~**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Reunion Part 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV. <strong>

"Oh, dear Lord! This is not ketchup! Look at you!" The old lady said as she grabbed my hand. I could sense a little british accent in her voice. "You are hurt! Come on, sweetie, let me take you home" I snapped my hand back to my body and looked at her.

"So you just let random strangers into your house?" I asked.

"No, normally I don't, but when someone like you, just a little boy like you," I was offended by this. A little boy? Please! I'm almost 18! "is hurt, then I don't see the problem in it"

"I don't know if I should" I said a little insecure.

"I am just a old lady who will help you, is that so dangerous?" She asked. Yeah, it's not so dangerous before you suddenly become a monster who will kill me or something. But when I looked closer at her, I could see she was just a plain old nice mortal who only wanted to help me out. I cave in.

"Thank you, ma'am" I just said and she gave me a warm smile. She reminded me of my grandmother, who died a couple of years ago.

"Come on, my dear" She said. I suddenly remembered Katie. I stopped.

"My friend…" I suddenly said. The old lady looked at me.

"Oh you mean the pretty blonde girl?" I nodded. "Don't worry about that, you'll see her afterwords. Now you need to be cleaned up " And we where off to go again. Her house wasn't so long from where we were just standing. Just a little five minutes walk or something. The apartment looked just as I imagined a old lady house to be. Everything was so light and pretty. The walls was painted white, it was pictures of some people I don't know, maybe it was her family, the furniture was with flowers and such. And it was plants, loads of plants.

"Now, my dear" The old lady said as she came back with a pile of clothes. "There is the shower so you can clean up" She pointed at the door right ahead of me. "And here is some clothes. I think they'll fit perfectly" I took the clothes. "And here's a towel" She handed me a blue towel.

"Thank you, ma'am" I told her once again

"Oh, call me Maria!" She said. "Now, off you go!" I did as I was told. When I came back, I was wearing a pain white t-skirt, some jeans, white socks and a blue hoodie. She had right when she said that they'll fit. I didn't see Maria, so I just looked at the pictures on the wall and wherever there where pictures. Then I stopped to look at one of the pictures. It was black an white, and in the picture was a young pretty lady, wearing a wedding dress, with a young man in a suit, wearing glasses, standing behind her, holding his arms around the lady's waist. Both where smiling and looked unbelievable happy. I heard something crack behind me and I turned around as fast as I could. Maria was standing there with a plate with two cups and cookies, and had a sad smile on her face.

"Is that you?" I asked, pointing at the lady on the picture. She nodded, setting the plate down on the table and walked over to me.

"Yeah that was me on my wedding day…" She said. Then she started telling me her story.

That her name is Maria Elizabeta Ring. She lived in Britain before she moved here to America for collage. While there, she met her husband Robert Alexander Ring (this time she pointed at the man on the wedding picture), in her psychology class. A few years later after they graduated, he proposed to her during a romantic walk in the park. She said yes, of course (and she laughed while saying this). They had four kids, three girls and one boy (she showed me pictures of them). On their 18th anniversary, Robert got hit by a drunk driver and died in the crash. Maria was heart broken but promised herself and him to stay strong for their children. She now has 13 grandchildren and a great-grandchildren on the way. So now she lives alone her in California. She also told me she knows how to speak Latin, Greek, Italian, Japanese and Filipino.

Marie then clapped her hands together.

"So? What does such a fine young boy doing here all alone? You don't sound like you're from here?" She asked. I mentally gulped. Shit…

"Well… I… You know that girl I was with when you found me, right?" I began.

"Yes" She said while nodding.

"I-I'm sort of trying to- um…" I didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh! Is there love I sense here?" She said, smiling at me. I blushed.

"Yes…" I whispered and grabbed a cookie, eating it really slowly.

"Doesn't look that you did any good job with that" I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that if you're going to get her back, because it looked like you two have been together before and then broke up, you have to do so much better than that" Wow! She remind me of Aphrodite. Maybe "Grandma 'Dite" or something? Then like in cue, I heard thunder outside into the nice weather. Wow! How come they can stalk us out here too? And as always I apologized to Aphrodite, and as always the thunder stopped. I sighted.

"What can I do?" I pleaded.

"Even though I'm old now, doesn't mean I haven't been young before. Young girls adores romantic things. You could try that out"

"But… She doesn't even want to see me! How am I suppose to do that then?"

"What did you do then? To make her the way she is now?"

"A girl kissed me and she watched and thought I was cheating on her" Maria tsk'd me.

"And you are wondering why she doesn't want to see you? What did you try to do to take her back?"

"I told her I loved her and she will be the only one and I didn't kiss the girl…"

"Oh, this girl is tricky… " She said, tapping her chin with her index finger in a thinking gesture. "What does she likes?"

"What?" I missed what she was saying.

"Is there a specific theme she adores?" Maria repeated again. I thought about it.

"Flowers" I said after a while.

"Flowers?"

"Yes, she loves everything that has something with plants. And she loves flowers. A lot!"

"Hmm… Well then I know what you can do… Here is the deal…"

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV <strong>

"Stupid… little… shit… just… URG!" I picked up a rock and showed it into the nearest tree. I leaned into the same tree a little while after and let out a sigh. The point of coming back home was to get away from HIM. And see where the fates lead us? Back at the same road. I want to go back to the house, but at the same time I don't. Partly because Travis is properly still at the park and I have to walk past it to go home, something I rather don't want to do. And like always, Jeremy ditched me, again! What is he up to? Then I mentally faced palmed myself. He's in my head. If I don't want him there, then he'll leave. He's just my imagination. Even though I say that a lot, it still doesn't hit me. He's so real… Well he's so real to me but… And no one can see him other that me. This is getting really stupid! I stood up and looked around if someone was here. Pfft! Of course no one is here. It's a forest! No one goes into a forest here! I cleared my throat and tried the thing I was about to do, that would've looked like I'd lost my mind, out.

I yelled Jeremy's name.

Then as in cue, he popped right in front of me. I gave him a little smile. First time.

"Wow! You actually gave me a smile. Congrats!" He then clapped after he said that. My smile turned into a frown. "And it's gone. Well… got something out of you"

"Shut up! Be glad that no one is here, so that I don't need to look so stupid for yelling at nothing"

"Nothing? I'm hurt!" He said, and touched his chest, and gave out a fake gasp. I rolled my eyes at him. And he says that he's the boy version of me? He seems more like a Stoll. Mentioning the Stoll's made me sigh again. Stupid feelings! Can't you just go away?

"Stupid…" I murmured and then looked up at Jeremy again. He had a worried expression on his face. That's one of the things that worries me sometimes. That he cares so much about me. He's not even real. I guess he could read my thoughts because he laughed.

"Even though I'm not real, doesn't mean I don't worry. I'm the person you want to be. Right now you want someone to pity on you, even though you say you don't" I added when he saw me opening my mouth. Pity…? No one wants someone to feel pity on you… But he is partly true. He is my feelings, or not actually me feelings. I guess I just want someone to make me feel better, and I said that out loud. Then Jeremy did something that shocked me even more.

He hugged me.

I gasped and pulled away. It felt weird. Like something cold was hugging me. Like a ghost. I looked up at him.

"You're cold" I whispered. "Like a ghost" He laughed at that.

"I can assure you that I'm not a dead person. Or a walking soul"

"And how can I trust that? I can't even trust myself anymore" I exclaimed and slumped down to the ground. I felt wet and cold. I don't even get how it was that way, since it hasn't rained for weeks.

"Katie-poo. Stop it! You're a strong woman! You're almost 18! So just because a little stupid boy…" I winced by that. I'm the only one who can call Travis stupid! No one else can "… doesn't mean that it has to take over your mind"

"You know this doesn't make any sense right?" I said. "Can't you just leave me alone now"

"Oh so now you wan't to be left alone?"

"…"

"You're impossible!" He grumbled. But before he could vanish and leave, we heard a huge bark, ok more like a roar.

Our heads snapped to our sides and saw actually nothing, so we walked a littler deeper into the forest for the noise. Then we heard someone yell out a combat yell some sort of way. A girl. Well it sounded like a girl so I assume it is. This time we were running.

After a second or two, we stopped dead in our tracks. Standing there was a girl… not older that 15, fighting a monster. Well a hydra to be exact.

I think she is one of us. She wouldn't be fighting a Hydra is she wasn't. I didn't move at all,I just stood where I was and watched the young girl battle her monster. I know she's a beginner, but she has some potential due the way she fights. In her hand was a kitchen knife, or what it seems.

She wasn't attacking, just avoiding what the Hydra us unleashing. Big mistake for her. As every head of the Hydra spit fireballs towards the raven headed girl, she quickly summersault out of the way, and stood her feet in a fighter stance. She was grasping on the knife as it her life depended on it. I was watching intently as the girl who was still lave, surprisingly. But I didn't help, just yet. As the tail of the Hydra whip towards the girl, she flew to the nearby tree, falling down slowly. But she wannest dead yet. She slowly rose, staggering and messing with her walking coordination. She walked towards the monster, limping a bit. The girl, squinted her eyes towards the monster, glaring daggers towards it. And because of that movie, I know she has a short fuse. The girl furiously ran towards the monster, leaped into the air, gripping on the knife and put it into a stabbing position. As soon as one of the heads looked away for a mere second, the girl dug the kitchen knife to the head and, it slowly crated to the ground. The girl fell back, as the head she was using to stable her was no longer there. Along with the head, she crashed to the ground. She was breathing heavily, with dry blood marking her forehead. She thought she was done, because the moment she stood up, two head popped out of the monster.

"You got to be kidding me!" She yelled and ducked at another of the fireballs from the Hydra.

Then something snapped inside me and I unfroze. I pulled out my knife and leaped forward. The girl turned around and her eyes widen as if she didn't believe that I was there. She quickly turned and focused on the two heads, ignoring me again.

But then something, really strange happend. First the Hydra was ready to spit more fireballs, then it someone froze and just stood there. Then, it just fell to the ground with a HUGE thud, which made the ground to shake, so I held on to the tree closest to me, and the raven girl fell to the grown, sitting there till the shaking stopped. As fast as it started, it stopped and then the Hydra transformed to yellow dust and vanished right before our eyes. I looked everywhere to see if this was a trap or something and thousand of monsters where suddenly attacking us, but nothing, not a little word was sounded, just the wind which was blowing. Jeremy was gone, go figure. That didn't surprise me at all. then my attention turned to the girl, who was still sitting on the ground, catching her breath and clinging to the kitchen knife. I was just standing there, deciding if I'm going to walk towards her, or just stand there till she stood up, but I didn't have to wait long before she stood up, wiping away the sweat from her face. Then she turned to me.

"I have to say, you have guts, little girl" I complimented her and walked closer to her. I stopped as she suddenly pulled up the knife and pulled it to my neck. I gulped.

"Who are you and why are you here!" She demanded, squeezing the knife closer to my neck.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, if that's what you think" I said and tired to take the thing out of my face but the girl had the knife on a firm grip.

"And why should I trust you? You could see the monster, what makes you think I'll believe you're not one as well?"

"For one, if I was a monster, I'll kill you in an instant. And two, I know what you are, and I'm the same thing…"

"Prove it" She said and loosen my neck, but just a little. I looked down at us and saw that we were surrounded by plants. I held up my hand towards one of the plants at her side and the plants instantly grew and surrounded her legs and waist. I looked up at her shocking face and smiled.

"Does that convince you enough?" I asked. She glared at me and pulled her knife away from me.

"A daughter of Demeter, never would've thought" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"You know about us? But I thought you where a newbie…" I said.

"I am, but I'm claimed." She answered, looking around and cut away the plants around her legs.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It does… My dad came to me and claimed me right before my eyes, but before that I didn't believe of the Greek stuff and such"

"Your godly parent came to you and CLAIMED you? Before you even came to camp?"

"Pretty much"

"Who are you?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" I said back. She just shrugged.

"Good point. I'm Nicole, and you?"

"Katie Gardner and you know my godly parent. The big one million question is; Who is YOUR godly parent?" I asked and waited for her answer, to bad I actually didn't want to.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a daughter of Hades"

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well, look who's here... ME! I'm back, bitches! No kidding. But really I'm back :) When was the last time now? August? It's seriously been a month since last time! *screams* That is insane. Ok, I think I've been worse with updating this story but eh, I updated. I missed you wither way :) Anyway, so... I've officially moved out of my old house and into the new one, and I love it! Even though it's a little small but it's so cute and nice. Urg I'm becoming a softy xD And also, I got an A for my science project! Yay me! Math is a whole other story but who needs math anyway? Don't answer that, please. <strong>

**Back to the story! Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me! And also... don't kill me for the cliffhanger, this time it wasn't my fault! It's the character Nicole's owner, **_Lightning-AND'Death**, **_**so go kill her! I'm actually a little proud of myself, didn't think this chapter would've been over 3,000 words! *claps* So I guess there's going to be a part 3 of this :P And then I hope we're done with the part stuff :) And I know that Katie isn't blonde, but when I wrote the story I thought she was blond so I just I stick to it :P **

**I just want to that all of the people of reviewed the last chapter, love you *kiss* and I want to thank the ones who helped me with THIS chapter,** _Tratie-Zatura-and-Perlia-Fan_** and the owner of the new character** _Lightning-AND'Death**! **_**Love you, you awesome folks! Not that you that's actually reads this isn't awesome as well, because you are, and I love you too! **

**And if you have anything to tell me or tell me how much you missed me and love me and all, review :) Reviews always makes me happy :)**

**Well now I'm tired and I'm off to bed... Have to wake up early tomorrow so G'Night! :)) **

**See ya next time! :))) **

**With love and all!**

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

**_PS: Sorry for the typos and stuff, I'm to tired to edit this... So I guess you have to deal with this :P And that was the end of this long AN xD _**


	29. Chapter 27

**_Jeremy_**_**_: _**_**_Hi everyone who is bored _****_like _****_shit and _****_reading _****_this crappy _****_story_**_**_._**_

_**_Me: *_**_**_gasp_****_* Excuse me! I'm not THAT bad! You're_**_**_ supposed__ to support me, not being a bitch about it!_**_

_**_Jeremy_**_**_**_: You really suck at updating too, you know that?_**_**

_**_Me_**_**_**_: Shut up! I am not!_**_**

_**_Jeremy_**_**_**_: So you mean a month isn't long?_**_**

_**_Me_**_**_**_: No! Well yes but... Just shut up! Why don't you go and annoy Katie instead?_**_**

_**_Jeremy_**_**_:_****_**_ Nah! I do that all the time! I mean, she's the only one that can see me, besides you, so it gets a little bit boring to annoy just her. So now you're lucky enough to be around my awesomeness!_**_**

_**_Me_**_**_**_: *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night... You're just jealous because she's spending more time with Nicole than you!_**_**

_**_Jeremy_**_**_**_: I am not! I just don't like that Hades kid, that's all._**_**

_**_Me_**_**_**_: Yeah yeah. Just leave me alone! I have stuff to do._**_**

_**_Jeremy_**_**_**_: Like what? Complain about everything that happend in the past month?_**_**

_**_Me_**_**_**_: No! Go away now! You're annoying me!_**_**

_**_Jeremy: Only if you give me a kiss._**_

_**_Me: No!_**_

_**_Jeremy: Well then I'm just gonna be here all day._**_

_**_Me: Urg fine! *kisses him on the cheek* Leave now!_**_

_**_Jeremy: You're no fun *stumps_**_**_ away*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ehem... So um... Hi? I guess you've missed me? Well I hope so! What am I saying?! Of course you missed me! I'm too awesome to be unmissed. I don't know if that's a word but eh.. So, this is going to be a really long authors note, so you better get ready! I told you guys at the last chapter that I was properly back, but I was terrible wrong. I mean, if you call being away for a month is not that long. Anyway! I thought the worst of school was over, but I was wrong! It's just starting. That's one of the reasons I haven't updated for a month. Yes there are more, so just stay put! And last time I told you that I moved into my new house, and now I've living here for a month and two months, so that's cool ;) The other reason that I haven't updated is that my aunt's boyfriend committed suicide for not so long ago. And to be honest, I didn't really know how to react at first, I mean, how would you react if you found someone you know, hanging by a rope in their garage? Thought so... I don't mean to be all bitchy or something, but I jus<strong>**t felt like saying this. It feels good to say it... So I wasn't enthusiastically for writing anything. Let's walk away from the sad stuff and into something better, no? Guess what folks! I got my first real job! Yay me! Even though it's for not about 3 weeks till now that I'm gonna start but it's still pretty awesome! I'm gonna work at the nearest library from my house, so I can sleep in! Heck yeah! Anyway... Something else that happend this month... Hmmm... Oh! My hair was on fire last Monday... Like literally on fire. It was like burning! But I'm not balled! My hair is totally fine! Thanks to my lifesaver, who was the guy who made my hair burn, the flames vanished. And truth to be told, I think he has a crush on me. I mean, he is cute, but not really my type. And I don't want to reject anyone. Mind f*cked! Anyway, not that it isn't such big of a deal but... I AM GOING TO A ONE DIRECTION (yeah I'm a fan, bite me if you have to) NEXT YEAR JUST PINCH ME! OH MY GODS! THIS IS JUST SO UNBELIEVABLE! THEY ARE COMING TO FREAKING NORWAY! AND I JUST CAN'T EVEN... (yes I _live_ in Norway, if you didn't know that) jdfbgfhdoishgsfkdjsgaliyskgz cziysfgivcluywafgsdliyfe! Ok I'm done fangirling now.**

**Ok, at the top if this authors note, I have Jeremy with me. I guess Jeremy is going to be with me at all the other authors note from now on. He wont leave me alone after Nicole came along and Katie started to hang out with her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy<strong>_**_: *sticks his head out from my room* You know you love me._**

_**Me**_**_: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? *glares at him*_**

_**Jeremy**_**_: *whimpers and slowly walk away*_**

**_Urg... This is going to be one hell of a story with him now..._**

* * *

><p><strong>And with that long authors note done, I now pronounce you crazy and crazier. You may read and enjoy Chapter 27 x3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Reunion Part 3.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV. <strong>

"Seriously? Another one? Wow, Hades must be busy…" I said. I looked at Nicole, and she just stood there as if it didn't bothered her.

"Don't look at me, I don't, and I don't want too either, want to know anything about my father or his personal life"

"Wait, hold on a second. Your godly parent, which means Lord Hades, came to you and claimed you. Hades. One of the big three?" I said, trying to figure this out. She nodded. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm special. Maybe I'm THE ONE" She said and made a dramatic gesture with her hand.

"But the prophecy is over. Nothing's going to happend" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gods, I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke" She said.

"No. This is serious, I don't joke about seriousness" I said.

"That didn't make any sense." Nicole said.

"Yes it did. Anyway. What are you doing here?" I asked, thinking of why she's here. Why is she anyways? She just shrugged.

"I come and go, travel here and there, that's my life" She said. I looked at here.

"So you mean you don't have a home?" I asked.

"I do, but I'm never there. My mom didn't care about me, so I just left" She said.

"I know the feeling" I said and sat down on the nearest bench. Nicole did the same. It's weird, she's a daughter of Hades, which means that she's the sister of Nico, and almost have the same names. When I think about it, she kinda looks like him. Both appearance and personality.

"You know? You kinda remind me of another guy that I know" I said to her, hinting to Nico. Then a thought pops up and I made a disgusting face.

And that also means that she's a sister of Robin. I just shook it off.

"I do?" She asked, hiding a little smile. "Who?"

"Nico"

"Again, who?"

"Your brother" I said and laughed a little at her fatal face.

"Oh… Pfft, I knew that" She said, waving her hand off like it wasn't such a big deal. I just rolled my eyes. Definitely his sister. "Anyways. Did I ask you?" She said.

"Ask me what?" I asked.

"Why you are here" She answered with a shrug.

"I live here"

"Why aren't you at that camp"

"How do you know about that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Because I'm awesome" Was her excellent answer.

"Um.."

"Anyway. Why aren't you?" She asked again.

"I... I'm taking a little break from camp. Or rather I WAS, until you came along and ruined everything"

"Me ruining everything? Puh-lease! I make everything awesome"

"No you're not! And now I have to take you to camp" I said. She looked at me with big dark brown eyes.

"Take me... What? Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because. You're a demigod. Half blood. Half god and half human. You have to be safe. And as I know from experience, you can't be out in the real world if you don't train enough. Like that Hydra. When I think about it, I don't think I have ever seen a Hydra in real life. It's weird that it's here, when the war is already over..." I said to myself. Nicole did of course hear me.

"What war?" She asked me. What's up with all the questions? "Well excuse me for just asking" I looked at her. Shit, did I say that out loud? "Yeah you did..."

"Shit. I'll tell you about the war later. Now. Let's move" I said and was about to drag her with me, but she pulled her knife and my hand would've been chopped off if I had not pulled away as quickly.

"Whoah! Calm down!" I shrieked. She pulled the knife closer to me.

"I am not going with you" She hissed.

"We. Are. Going" I demanded. She shook her head.

"No! I refuse to go with someone I don't know!" Gosh, she was so stubborn!

"Didn't I give you enough proof to you? I'm on your team, Nicole. Just trust me" I said, my voice calmer than before. She lowered the kitchen knife.

"Ok, I'm going. But if something happens, and you're responsible of it, then I'm gonna chop your head off" She threatened me. I just shrugged. It could've been worse.

"Fine by me" I said, and she looked at me in pure shock. I shrugged again and started walking. I heard footsteps behind me, so I assume she followed. Or it could've been a monster who was striking to kill me. But what are the odds? Don't answer that, please.

"So... How is that camp?" Nicole asked after a whiles silence.

"Oh you know... It's almost like other camps just that we train with swords, and we have lava..." At that point she gasped.

"Lava? What! That is so awesome!" She said. I rolled my eyes. Definitely Nico's brother.

"Yeah lava, come on now!" I said and started dragging her. We passed the park and then...

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!. Turn around and walk away" I said and turned her around.

"What, why?" She asked. I looked back. Good, he hasn't seen us yet. Wait. He wasn't wearing that before, was he? And how come he is so clean? He was fighting a monster!

Nicole looked at my direction and her eyes widen. "Are you looking at that brown headed hot guy?!" She yelled. I hushed her but it was to late. Travis head snapped to our direction and he looked directly at me. I saw relief in his eyes. Was he looked for me? He couldn't be, could he?

"I hate you! Why did you do that!" I hissed at Nicole.

"Why? I wasn't THAT loud, was I?" She asked. I glared at her in respond. "Ok ok. And why is it such a big deal? Do you know that guy?" I nodded slowly. "You do? What is he from camp or something? Or is he just your boyfriend?" I think my face said it all, because she gasped and looked at me. "No way!"

"Yes way! Well, he isn't my boyfriend anymore. He's the reason I left camp the first place!" I snapped.

"And that's why I'm here to take you back" I heard a deep voice say from behind Nicole. It was Travis.

She screamed, turned around and before I could even react, she hit him in the head with the back of the knife and he fell to the ground with a huge _thud_!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV. <strong>

After thanking Maria a hundred times more, I left her house and started looking for Katie. Where could she be? After fighting that monster, and me finding out that she had a imaginary friend (which is still funny), she just left. Maybe I'll check the park again? But I couldn't go anywhere, because right after I took one step, an IM came into view. I answered it and I saw my brother's stupid face.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. "Now isn't really a good time."

"Whoah! Someone is in a grumpy mood!" Connor exclaimed and chucked afterwords. I just glared at him. "Ok I'll stop"

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"How is it going finding Miss. Sunshine? Sam was bugging me all day for me to call you" Connor said. He suddenly looked up and then back at me. What was that all about?

"Found her but it all went to Hades. Where is that daughter of Aphrodite anyway?" I asked. Connor started to shrug but then suddenly a saw something red flow into view and Sam sat down besides him.

I knew she was there!

"Didn't caught me by surprise at all" I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?!" Sam said, giving me an ultimate glare.

"Nothin', nothin'. Now? What do you guys want?"

"How's it going with 'Plan Tratie'?"

"Not so good..." I said.

"How come?" Connor asked.

"Well... I met her... And then she just walked away, and after that I found her fighting a monster..."

"Wait! A MONSTER!? By the gods, is she ok, did she get hurt?!" Sam shrieked and had a crazy look on her face.

"No, she's ok, or as I assume, since she just left me alone after we killed the monster" I continued. I left the part with the imaginary friend just for not embarrass Katie so much.

"She just left you?" I nodded.

"I'm liking Katie more and more for the minute that's passing" Connor said as he chuckled again.

"Shut up, you little piece of shi-" I started but I was cut off by Sam, who started yelling at us.

"SHUT THE HADES UP YOU TWO!" I think both me and Connor whimpered a little as we saw how angry she was. What does Connor see in that girl? She's CRAZY!

"Ok" Sam continued. "You have to find her. And you have to find her NOW!"

"Why?"

"Because you need to come back to camp. You're caught. They found out you sneaked out and if you don't get home by the day after tomorrow, they'll come after you"

"Who?" I asked, now sounding scared.

"Hades do I know, they just will"

"Ok, but how am I supposed to get Katie back to camp with me?"

"We don't know! Just find her!" Connor yelled. Then Sam looked at their left and her eyes widen.

"We have to go before they get us, too. Like I said, find her and bring her back. I don't care how, just do it." And with that said, Sam waved her hand over the Iris Message and I was left alone yet again.

And with that, I started walking.

_How in the Hades am I supposed to find Katie_ now?I thought._ This place is just HUGE! I don't know anything about thing place. I've never been here before. I'll check the park. _And I started walking towards the park.

I was thinking about what Maria said to me. On how to get my Katie back. Wait, my Katie? She isn't mine anymore... I sighed and walked again, just thinking.

After a hundred of times of getting lost, I found the park, but nothing. Then I heard a girl yell from my right.

"Are you looking at that brown headed hot guy?!" Brown headed hot guy? Oh wait that's me! I turned slowly at the voice direction and my eyes widen.

_Katie! _I thought. She was standing there beside a girl, not older than 15, with long dark hair and dark clothes. She kinda reminds me of someone but I can remember who...

Katie looked at me with confusion in her eyes. What's wrong with her?

She said something to the other girl and she replied with something a little louder than Katie but I still couldn't hear what it was.

I slowly started to walk towards them, well technically behind the girl, but no one seemed to notice.

"Yes way! He's the reason I left camp at the first place!" I heard Katie snap. I raised an eyebrow. I decided that it was time to say something so I did:

"And that's why I'm here to take you back"

The girl, who I was standing behind to, screamed, turned around and before I could react, hit me with something shiny and I fell to the ground.

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV. <strong>

I gaped at Nicole at first, and then looked down at the knocked out Travis. I quickly slumped down on the ground beside him and pulled his head into my lap.

I started to shake him.

"Travis? Travis, wake up!" I said. It didn't work. I looked up at Nicole. "What in the freaking Hades did you do that for!?" I snapped. She put her hands up in surrender.

"What! I panicked ok! No one should ever sneak up at me like that if they don't want to get hurt in some sort of way!" She yelled back. I looked around to see if someone was looking, but I couldn't see anyone. I sighed in relief. I tried to wake Travis up a few times more, when he suddenly stood up, which made me jump.

"Whoah! What happend? Wha-" He started but then stopped at held his head and groaned. "Aah! My head! It hurts!" He yelled. I grimaced and looked at Nicole again who had the same expression as me.

"That kinda sucks" She said. I glared. Travis turned around, still holding his head and looked at Nicole.

"Who the Hades are you and why did you hit me?" He asked.

"I'm Nicole and I'm very sorry for knocking you out. No one should ever sneak up on me like that if I'm armed" She said. Travis looked confused.

"And why are you with her, Katie?" He asked me.

"None of your business!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She helped me fighting a monster" Nicole piped in. I gave her another glare. Can't she just shut the Hades up?!

"A monster? So that mean you're a demigod?" Travis asked. Nicole nodded.

"A daughter of Hades, actually" She filled in.

"But aren't you new? It doesn't look like you're that trained and I haven't seen you in camp before. How do you know your godly parent?"

"It's a long story" I said. "Now, what do you want?"

"We need to go back to Camp"

"Why?"

"We just have to ok! And now we need to take her with us, too" He said and pointed at Nicole.

She sighed.

"Great. Another stranger that wants to kidnap me..."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter 27! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! :)) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jeremy: That kinda sucked. <em>**

**_Me: When did you come back?_**

**_Jeremy: When you wrote this crappy thing you called a chapter in this crappy story. _**

**_Me: No one asked for your opinion! _**

**_Jeremy: Yes, you did actually. And I hated it. Only 'cause I wasn't involved of even MENTIONED in it._**

**_Me: *rolls eyes.* You were actually mentioned... Yeah yeah. I'll put you on the next one. _**

**_Jeremy: Really? _**

**_Me: Yes._**

**_Jeremy: Well, then you have to update faster! Everyone loves me! _**

**_Me: Yeah yeah... _**

**_Jeremy: You're lying. I can sense it with my awesome abilities. _**

**_Me: *rolls eyes* Bye everyone! Say goodbye, Jeremy!_**

**_Jeremy: Goodbye, Jeremy *waves* _**

* * *

><p><strong>Love you guys for putting up with me! Here, have a cookie! But beware, their really hot. <strong>

**Over and out! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades- (and Jeremy)**

**_PS: We'll see when I'm going to update next, maybe not so long from now... Let's just hope so. Oh and sorry for the long authors notes. I just had to type everything... Don't hate me! Ok. I'm done now. BYE! ;) _**


	30. Chapter 28

**Jeremy: *scrolls down the reviews* See! What did I tell you! People do love me! **

**Me: Shut up you dork and get the Hades out of my room! I have to do my work and I don't want to get distracted by you!**

**Jeremy: Don't say Hades. Nicole doesn't like it.**

**Me: What? What has that to do with anything? You don't like her, do you?**

**Jeremy: *blush and change the subject* Fine! I'm leaving. But I'm expecting you to put me in this chapter!**

**Me: MOVE! **

* * *

><p><strong>This time I updated earlier! WHOHO! *happy dance* Anyways! I always forget to say this like ALL the freaking time, but, I SERIOUSLY REACHER OVER 300 REVIEWS! OMGs! You guys are just SOOOOO amazing! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I don't know how to describe this! Oh my gods! (Urg... I feel like a girly girl... Kill me now. Not literally but you know the drill<strong>**).**

**Just for you to know, you may both love this chapter and hate it, so BE PREPARED! I, on the other hand, think this is my favorite chapter. I actually dreamt this the other day, so you'll see how crazy my dreams are. I have know idea how I remembered it... O.o**

_**PS: There are switching with POV's, so just deal with it :3**_

**Ok! I'll shut up now and write the chapter. ENJOY chapter 28! :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: I See.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV.<strong>

"How in the name of Hades did you manage to get a car?" Katie exclaimed as she looked at the red car right in front of her. I am not so found by cars, or whatever, so let's just call the car Betty, okay? Good. Let's move on.

"I have my ways" I said as I twirled the car keys to Betty around my index finger.

"You stole it, didn't you?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. I fake gaped at her.

"No! How can you say such an awful thing! I thought you knew me better, Kitty-Kat!" She rolled her eyes.

"I know you. Better than anyone! So you better suck it up, before I hit you in places you can't even imagine" She threatened. I gulped.

"Ok, ok! I'll stop" I said and placed a hand on her shoulder. It felt good touching her for once.I haven't done that in a while. **(****AN: For you pervert headed minded people, stop)**. Katie glared at my hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, I said yes to comeback to camp with you, only because of Nicole, but if you ever try to touch me again, I'll chop your pretty little hands of your arms" I quickly took my hand away for it's own safety. I looked at her sadly and sighted.

"If you guys don't stop that sexual tension of yours, I swear I'm gonna to barf!" We heard Nicole yell as she walked towards us with a burger and a coke in her hands.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, eyeing the food. She shrugged.

"Hey! A girl have to eat!" She said and took a bite of the burger. "I call shotgun!" She yelled.

"Oh no, you don't! I call shotgun!" Katie yelled.

"I called it first!" Nicole shot back.

"But I'm older!" Katie said.

"Ok, fine! You win! For now..." Nicole murmured. She tapped her foot. "Well? What are you waiting for? Open the door! I'm not getting younger here, exactly"

I did so and we were off to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV.<strong>

"Are we there yet?" Nicole whined. I looked back at her in shock.

"We just started to move! What do you freaking think?" I asked. We've been driving for almost a day now, and slept for some hours and now we're on the rode again.

"Chill! I was only asking a question! Gosh..." She said. She then pulled out something that looked like an iPod and put her earphones in her ear and turned to look out from the window. I sighed. This was going to be a really long trip.

I caught a glimpse at Travis who was looking really concentrated while driving the car. I then looked back at Nicole to see if she was listening, but it seemed like she didn't, so I turned back to Travis.

"Why?" I asked. He jumped a little and looked at me.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you come?"

"Because I needed you back to camp"

"But why? You know that I- never mind. You shouldn't have minded coming back for me. I'm only something you wanted to play with then just throw it away when you found another" I said.

Travis sighed, but I could see his knuckles beginning to get white from gripping the wheel a little to tight. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I didn't cheat on you" He whispered. I felt tears threatening to burst as I looked at the road and - well, anywhere but him.

"You kissed her" I whispered back.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. How is that so hard to explain to you?" He said.

"I saw what I saw."

"And what did you see then?"

"You kissing that little bitch"

Travis groaned.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe you sometimes!"

"Oh so now everything is my fault!"

"I never said that!" Travis exclaimed, while groaning.

"But you thought it!" I shot back.

"I didn't- urg. Look. I'm telling you the truth. If you believe me or not, and I really hope you do, then I can't really do anything about it."

"You're lying" I said. He groaned again and we where silent for a while.

"I still love you, you know" He said. I closed my eyes. This was really not what I needed right now.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I said.

"You started it. And besides, you didn't deny anything"

"Travis, please..." I pleaded. He looked into my eyes and then shut up. Then the amazing Nicole decided to pipe in. Note my sarcasm.

"So, I see that you guys were together, but what happend? What did you do to make Katie so sad?" She asked Travis. He froze.

"It's nothing." I said. "Can we talk about something else" Nicole threw her hands up in the air.

"Ok, I'm cool with it. But since we'll properly going to be stuck in this car for a long time, I just want to know about stuff"

"Like what? Like how my relationships works?" I asked as I laughed.

"That too, but like. I mean. I want to know you guys a little better. The only think I know is that your name is Katie" She said pointing at me, and the pointed at Travis, "And that your name is Travis. And you both guy are from a camp where people are gods-"

"Half gods" Travis filled in.

"Ok. _Half_ gods" Nicole corrected herself. "But other than that. Nothing. Nada. So. You know..."

"You just want to know us better" Travis said, with a really bad imitation of Nicole. I gave out a little laugh but stopped when I saw Nicole's glare. Yup, she is definitely a daughter of Hades.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to talk to you anymore..." She said and slumped back on her seat. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Fine by me." I heard Travis mumble, and now I laughed out loud. I saw a little smile creep up on his lips.

"I heard that, you know?" Nicole said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to us?" Travis asked and looked at her from the mirror.

"It's boring to just sit her and not do anything. I mean. We are in the middle of nowhere!" I looked out and truth to be told, she was right. I could only see desert. Where are we?

"How do you know what way camp is?" I asked Travis. He shrugged.

"I don't"

"What do you mean 'you don't'?"

"I don't know what way camp is" He simply said.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Kitty-Kat-" He started and I flinched at the nickname.

"Don't call me that" I said. He looked at me with sad eyes, that if I didn't hate him so much, I would've hugged him and kissed him right away. I looked away from him for what seemed like the thousand time today.

"I'm sorry." He said. I just nodded and then he continued. "I don't know where we are going. I'm just following the road, hoping for the best"

"I swear Travis. If we get lost on the way, I'm going to kill you. Wait, I'm going to torture you at first and then kill you"

"We are not going to get lost in the middle of the desert! I'm not that stupid!" He defended himself.

"I think you are." I heard Nicole said. Does this girl ever shut up?

"You know what? Just sit down and shut up" Travis said.

"Hey, it's a free country"

"Can you guys please shut up!" I yelled and the car fell silence. Well, until Nicole started again.

"Hey you. Wanna play a game?" She asked and leaned closer to us.

I looked back at her.

"Like what?" She leaned back and thought about it. Then she snapped her finger like if she got an idea.

"What about 'I see'?"

"That kids game?" Travis asked. I snorted and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kids game? Talk for yourself. You're not exactly acting like an adult" I said.

"And you're any better?" He shot back.

"Yes, I am actually!"

"You don't act like it right now!"

"Maybe I don't, but I'm better than you!"

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Nicole yelled at us to stop. We both glared at her. "Can we just play the game?"

I shrugged. "Fine by me" I said.

"Me too" I heard Travis say.

"Great! I'll start" Nicole said and looked out of the window. She gazed outside for a moment and then said: "Oh! I see something... blue." I sighed.

"Don't tell me it is the sign we just passed, is it?" I asked. She gasped at me.

"How did you know?!" She exclaimed.

"Magic!" I said and made a gesture with my hands and the pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You guys are crazy!" She said. "Ok! Travis your turn!" I sighed another time.

I felt Travis look at me. I really wanted to turn to him and just scream at him to stop everything. I can't handle it. I really want to jump out of the car right now.

"Travis?" Nicole urged him on.

"I see someone completely beautiful" He said and looked straight at me.

"That's not how you do it" Nicole said. That's it, that was the last straw.

"Stop the car" I said.

"What? No!" Travis yelled.

"Stop the fucking car! I can't handle it" I screamed.

"I am not stopping this car and you are NEVER going out of this car now either!"

"I said stop the car! NOW!"

"NO!" He yelled. Suddenly I bust into tears. My sobs where to much that I began to choke. Travis stopped the car in pure panic and then hesitantly touched my shoulder to see if I snapped or not. I didn't move myself or his hand so he thought it was cue to talk.

"Katie..." He started. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. But I just don't want to lose you like last time..." His voice cracked at the last words. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything either because of the sobs and tears. I'd forgotten that Nicole was there until she suddenly demanded Travis you step out of the car.

"What?" He asked her in confusion.

"I said: Get out of the car. I'm a girl, you're a guy. I can handle this better that you so get out now!" She said. I didn't see Travis face, but I guess he was raising one of his eyebrows.

"Sure, whatever. I'll go out and IM camp to tell that we are on our way. You sure you're ok, Katie?" He asked. I didn't answer and he took the silence with a sigh, opened the door and stepped out of it and slammed the door shut.

"Ok. Now I'm going into my protective mode, so you'll properly wont recognize me" Nicole said. I looked at her and she was suddenly sitting right beside me.

"How did you..." I said and wiped my tears away.

"I'm a ninja! Duh!" She said as if it was obvious. "Now back to the serious part. What happend right now? He was just complimenting you. You should be flattered, not cry"

"You wouldn't understand" I sniffed.

"I would understand if you tell me. I'm almost 15 after all"

"I don't know if I should..."

"I'm a great listener" She said with a shrug. So with that, I told her everything. That me and Travis hated each others guts from day one, and then suddenly it became something more and we found out we liked each other. I told her how I got together with him, and that he cheated on my with her sister. At that point she said that she "can't wait to come to camp to kick Robins butt with my ninja skills" and I managed to laugh at that one, which made her smile like it was what she was aiming for. And I told her the rest. About why I am here and why Travis is here and why I snap if he tell me such things, because it would just break my heart. She nodded as she understood, so much for my surprise.

"Ok. I get it. But from the way he is looking at you, he still have feelings for. And, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm on his team. I don't think he was cheating on you" I looked at her. How did she know that?

"I listened to what you guys said at the start. I'm not completely stupid either" She said. "And before you say anything, yes you said that out loud"

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I asked.

"Learned from experience" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Connor's POV (AN: I don't know why, but I felt like it. And besides, Connor is just too cute) <strong>

"I miss Travis" I said out loud without meaning it. And unfortunately Sam was sitting beside me. Ever since Katie left, Sam was usually with me and Travis, and now that he isn't here, it is just us two, and I feel really uneasy being with her alone. Not in that- forget it, just forget everything.

She looked at me in shock then she gave me a smile.

"Aw! That is so cute!" She squealed. "I knew there was something brotherly love inside you!"

"No! That was not in a lovey dovey thing! I just miss the pranks! That's all!" I said. She stood up and leaped in front of me, with her hands on her hips. I gulped a little. Even though she's pretty, and sweet, she could likely be the devils daughter. Wait, wait, wait! Slow down a bit, Connor, did I just say that she was pretty? Well, she is, since she's a daughter of Aphrodite and all of her daughters are pretty, even the boys. Yes the boys are PRETTY, not HOT. I said it, deal with it. But Sam is just, never mind.

"Sure, whatever you say" She said and started to walk away. Then turned again towards me. "You know you could just prank with me, right?"

"I know that. But it's not the same without Travis" I said.

"I could be a Hermes kid!" I snorted a laugh.

"Yeah right"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She exclaimed.

"I... I..." I stuttered. What am I supposed to say.

"Is it because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite? That I can't do anything other than look good?" She asked. I saw that tears began to show in her eyes. No, don't cry.

"NO!" I yelled in pure panic, but then cleared my throat. "No. You can do everything you like. You're amazing. You're beautiful... You know what? You can prank with me"

"Really?" She asked me, with a huge smile. I smiled back. Whenever Sam smile, I just have to smile.

"Yeah" I said. She gave out a loud squeal and hugged me. I was taken aback a little bit but hugged her back. Then something happened, something I really didn't expect (but I really wanted to happend). She grabbed my face and gave me a kiss on the lips. My eyes widen.

What?

"Thanks, Connor! See ya later" Sam said, as if nothing happened and waddled away. I looked after her, with my eyes still wide open.

Did she just kiss me?

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV.<strong>

I'm asking myself again. Why in the freaking Hades did I listen to a 14 year old? Sometimes I never understand myself. I did as I told them I would do. IM'ed camp. Or rather, I IM'ed Connor, because I would NEVER massage Chiron. He would kill me. I'm already in trouble, I don't want to get killed. I tried to call Connor, but I didn't get any answer. Weird. Usually he answers. I only shrugged. Oh well, he is properly busy.

_With Sam,_ I thought to myself.

I gave out a little laugh. Of course.

I looked back at the car. I couldn't see anything inside, because I'm to far away. Why did I even take the car? Well, that was because it was the only one, and I couldn't see anyone around and - I mean HELLO! The car keys were there! What did you expect me to do? I'm a son of Hermes, it's in my blood. I still think the person who owned the car is pretty stupid for letting the keys in.

I thought of Katie and my smile fell. I snapped at her and she started crying. I didn't know what to do, so I just stopped the car. She had her head in her hands, so I couldn't see her face. My heart fell when I heard her sobs, knowing I couldn't do anything to make it stop. It was my fault. I broke her. I'd die to see her like this. I would die.

All I wanted to do was to run towards her and hug the life out of her, but I can't. I'll never do it. She doesn't believe me. I love her. I didn't do anything, but I broke her either way. I felt tears in my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly.

I saw the door from my side open, and Nicole stepped out. How did she get to the drivers seat?

She walked towards me after she closed the door.

"Is she ok?" I asked. I'd expect her to reply back, but she didn't. She slapped me. Hard.

"OW! Why did you do that for?" I asked, rubbing my right cheek. She glared at me.

"For hurting Katie, and because I felt like it" She said.

"I'm... sorry?"

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you have to apologize to, it's Katie, you stupid monkey"

"Why bother? She wont talk to me either way" She slapped me again.

"Don't say that! She does! She just isn't ready, that's why. I'd help you, but I'm too lazy to do it."

"Then why did you come out here? To slap me?" I asked. She slapped me again.

"Yes. And to say what I said."

"Stop it then!" She huffed.

"Fine!" She said. "Now lets go! I'm seriously hungry, I could die right on the spot" _Please do_, I thought to myself.

"Come on then." I said and walked towards the car, but Nicole stopped.

"Just for you to know, I'm switching places with Katie" My heart fell down another inch.

"Oh... Ok" I only said and ignored the pain in my voice.

As I opened the door, I saw Katie sitting on the backseat, looking out of the window, not noticing me coming in. Her makeup was smeared over her face_. She doesn't need any makeup_, I thought to myself. _She is beautiful without it._

I didn't say anything. One was that I was afraid she was just going to start crying again if I said anything. The other thing is that I didn't know what to say. So I just sat down on the seat, gripping the wheel really tight, waiting for Nicole to show up. Where is she anyways?

The door suddenly opened, and Nicole's face came into view and sat down beside me.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"I had to pee" She said with a shrug.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Shut up or I'll hit you with the kitchen knife again"

"Sorry?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

"Can we just go? I'm hungry" She said.

"When I think about it, I'm pretty hungry, too"

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Nicole asked. We've been driven for hours now, and I'm really tired. I am the only one to drive, because Nicole is to young and I'm scared to ask Katie.<p>

"I don't really know... but from the sign we just passed, I think we're in Omaha" I said sarcastically.

"In Nebraska?" I heard Nicole ask.

"No, in France. Yes in Nebraska, stupid!" Katie snapped. Whoah! Talk about anger issues. When I think about it, this was actually the first time she said anything since her outburst.

"Why so angry?" Nicole asked as she turned to Katie. Katie didn't say anything.

"Do you think we can eat now?"

"If we find a diner or something, yes we can eat" I said and looked around. I've never been in Nebraska before, so this is really new to me. "Anyone been here before?"

"No" I heard both girls said. I sighed.

"Great" I said and we drove away. Then Nicole suddenly yelled, "THERE!" and I almost jumped off my seat.

"Why yell?" I snapped.

"Sorry. But look!" She said and pointed at a building, which I assume was a café, and if was beside a gas station. I have to pump up more gas for the ride. I really don't want to to suddenly be out of gas, so why not do it now? So we parked the car and walked to into the café, named Wendy. What a stupid name for a café! They should make one and name it Travis, now THAT would be cool! Maybe I'll do that someday when I get famous and rich and all...?

"Food..." I heard Nicole said with a dreamy look on her face. My stomach rumbled. I haven't eaten for a day! What do you expect!?

So we ordered some food, and I was happy Katie was eating something. Nicole on the other hand...

"How can such a little girl, eat so much food?" I asked in disbelief of the amount of food she had ordered.

"Because I'm a alien slash ninja slash super B.A.M.F" Was her reply and stuffed her face with pancakes. I didn't say anything after that. I don't know if we two are going to be super friends of pure enemies, almost like with Thalia and Percy from that time Thalia was at camp, before she became a hunter of Artemis, that is. We just have to wait and see then...

"Katie, you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She replied, not looking at me.

"You need anything?"

"No"

"Can you say something more than one word?"

"Yeah"

"You want something to drink?"

"No" I gave up starting a conversation with her.

"Hey guys! You know at 2005, some dude name Ronald McDonald was robbed at Wendy...How ironic is that?" Nicole said, and as usual, it was pure random.

"I didn't know that, Nic. Thank you very much for that important information" I said to her sarcastically. Nicole glared at me.

"If you call me 'Nic' again, I swear I'll... Wait! You'll just have to wait and see what I do to you" She said. I gulped. Maybe I shouldn't have done that...

"Did you also know what it was this dude who survived the Titanic and the sister ship Britannic and all the other Olympic ships? Or something like that" She said again. This actually caught my attention.

"You serious?" I asked.

"Yeah! Isn't that insane!"

"Yeah, I mean. He survived all of them? But didn't they all sink because of something?"

"I think so... But it was just crazy! I didn't know that could happen!"

"Me neither!" And we talked more about that, until Katie snapped at us and told us to shut the hell up (she didn't say Hades because there where mortals around here) and we did.

Then this blond lady came towards us. I think she was a waitress, but I felt really uncomfortable because she was looking at me. Only me.

"Do you guys need anything else? More food, drinks? Anything?" She asked, actually more urged us. She suddenly winked at me. I looked at Katie and she was glaring at the lady, but when she saw me looking she looked away from her.

"No, thank you" I said to the lady and smiled. She smiled back at me and leaned closer, showing me her breasts. I backed a little away, and the lady looked a little hurt and stood up and walked away after an 'Okay'.

"Dude! That girl was totally flirting with you!" Nicole said with her mouth full.

"She was?" I asked. I heard Katie snort and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" She said and walked away.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She is jealous!"

"How can she be jealous when she doesn't like me anymore?"

"That's the thing, Travis. She does like you. Maybe even more than like you, you just can't see it" I looked at Nicole.

"How do you know this things? And what's with your changes of emotions?"

"I don't know, I just click and I'm that person, and suddenly someone push another button and I'm completely a different person. That's how I am"

"Oh-kaaay?" I said. "You're weird"

"I prefer actually the term 'awesome' but oh well" Katie came back and sat down.

"We're never going to make it at came today either, I say that we go to a hotel, because I'm not sleeping in the car" She said, straight to the point. I nodded.

"Do you guys know any hotels here?" I asked. They shook their head. Like I thought. "Fine. I'll just ask someone" I stood up and walked towards the cashier.

"Hi. Do you know the closest hotel from here?" She thought about it for a while.

"Yeah. I guess it has to be Hilton Omaha Hotel" She said. She gave me the directions to the hotel and I nodded a thanks and walked back to our table.

"The cashier said that the closest one is a hotel named Hilton Omaha or something like that. It isn't that far from here" I said.

"Great! Let me just take this with me..." Nicole said and stuffed food in her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked her.

"I'll properly be hungry again. And this will hold for a while so..." Nicole said. I just looked at her with wide eyes and went back to pay.

After I filled up the tank, we drove away to the hotel, if we ever find it...

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV (I swear, this is the last change of POV's for this chapter!) <strong>

"I think that's the hotel" Nicole said and pointed to a building, not far from us. The lady Travis talked to, lied to us when she said it wasn't so long from the café. It was freaking three hours drive! or maybe we just got lost. Nicole ate all the food she grabbed from Wendy's, and now she's hungry again. I can't believe how mich food she can eat.

"I guess you're right, because there is this huge sign saying 'Welcome to Hilton Omaha Hotel'" I said sarcastically.

"Can you guys stop being so sarcastic about everything I say? It's not funny" She said and huffed.

"Can you stop being to oblivious about everything?" I shot back. She shot up by that.

We parked the car, and ll three of us walked towards the door to the hotel. It was huge! And it was really pretty and nice. I'd like to stay here, yes. Travis and Nicole walked faster than me, and when they did, Jeremy suddenly appeared.

"Hello, my sweet sweet" Jeremy said. I jumped a little and looked at him.

"Where have you been" I whispered not looking at him, because I didn't want people looking at me.

"You know, here and there" He said with a shrug. "Having fun with your field trip?"

"It's not a field trip and please shut up!"

"I'm sorry about what happend in the car..." He said and looked at me with a sad smile.

"How do you know... Wait, you're in my head, of course you know about this" I said. "Thanks. I'm ok now, just so you know"

"I don't really believe you but oh well" He said. He looked at Nicole for a while. "What's up with the girl?"

"Her name is Nicole, daughter of Hades and is a complete pain in the ass, but she's cool" I said. "Come on, we have to follow them before they wonder what I'm doing" And I walked a little faster to catch up with them.

"OH! They have a buffet! I'm so going to be here for a while!" Nicole said. Jeremy laughed at that. I gave him a glare and he pulled his hands up in the air and vanished away.

"We are just going to stay here for the night, you know that right?" I asked her.

"Aw, man! Why?"

"Because we have to be at camp before... Well actually we had to come today, but they can wait a day or two. They will properly search for us in four days if we aren't back until then" Travis said. "Come on. We have to find a room for us"

We walked up to this middle-aged guy who was standing in reception. He smiled at us.

"Welcome to Hilton Omaha Hotel!" He exclaimed. "What can I help you with?"

Was he serious? I turned around and rolled my eyes, so he couldn't see me do it.

"Hi, well yeah, we'd like a room" Travis said awkwardly.

"Ok..."

"With three beds, please" I filled in. "All separate" The man was typing on his computer.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any rooms with three separate beds in right now. But we have two separate beds and a couch you can sleep in, if that's ok?"

"That's ok, will take it" Travis said. The man nodded and gave us the key.

"Enjoy your stay" He said and smiled at us again.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS MY BED!" Nicole yelled and jumped on the first bed near the window. "And if someone takes it, I'll kill you. Have fun fighting for the other one. I'm going down to the buffet" Was the last thing she said and slammed the door shut. Jeremy was back and he was sitting on Nicole's 'so called bed'. I looked at Travis the same time he did look at me and we both yelled "I'll take it!"<p>

"I'll take it!" Travis yelled.

"No me!" I yelled back. We were stepping closer and closer to one another.

"I'm older than you!"

"So? I'm a girl! You should be a gentleman!"

"I don't have to be!"

"You know what? You're not. You're just a big fat lying cheating asshole!"

"That's it, I'm done with this now!" Travis growled, grabbed me and pushed me hard into the nearest wall. I gasped at the pressure. Then he smashed his lips into mine. My eyes widen, but I surprised both of us when kissed him back. I wounded my arms around his neck and his arms sneaked around my tiny waist. We continued this for a while when it suddenly hit me and I pushed him away from me. We were both breathing hard and just looked at each other in pure shock. Did that just really happend? Travis turned away from me, but I swear he was blushing. I was properly blushing you. Without meaning it, I felt my hand brushing past my lips.

"Oh my gods! That was gross! Why did you do that!" Jeremy exclaimed, but I ignored it.

"Um... We should properly go down to see if Nicole have ruined the buffet" Travis said as he turned towards me again. He gave me a look like said 'What did just happen?' but I just shook my head to say that we should just forget the whole thing.

"I guess you're properly right." I said and together we walked out of the room again, but not close to each other.

* * *

><p>It took a little time to find her, but eventually we found her. She wasn't at the buffet, she had actually managed to get into the kitchen. To our surprise, Nicole didn't do anything. She was just talking to one of the workers there, and I guess they were really pissed at her now. We apologized to her behavior and we dragged her with us, asking what the Hades she was doing there. She responded with a shrug and said that she just wanted to see how the made the food. Of course both me and Travis rolled out eyes, but we were still awkward around each other after what happend in the room.<p>

When we got back to the room, Travis and I started to fight again on who should have the bed. Nicole was just sitting there, looking from me to Travis from who was talking, but she wasn't saying anything. We agreed that I could take the bed, while Travis took the couch. I actually protested a little, but he didn't have it. I had looked at the black couch. It didn't look so comfortable, and I felt guilty for agreeing, but he didn't say anything or complaining about it so I decided to not say anything myself, even if I wanted to.

We ordered room service and ate in silence before we went to go to sleep. Nicole tried to start a conversation but me and Travis didn't want to talk. We hadn't forgot about what happend, but none of us said anything. Then we went to go and sleep for a while. Everyone was sleeping, but I suddenly woke up by a sound. I looked at the bed beside mine and I heard that it was Nicole who made the sound. She was snoring really loudly. I groaned. I pulled myself up in a sitting position and looked at the couch. Travis was asleep as well, but his blanket was laying on the floor. One of his hands was dangling from the couch, that it almost was reaching the blanket. I stood up from the bed, and tiptoed to the couch. He was snoring a little and that made me smile a little bit. I grabbed his warm hand and laid it on his stomach, grabbed his blanket from the floor and wrapped it around his body. He moved a little bit and I stood dead in my tracks, but he just moved to his side. I breathed out. Before I could think, I kissed his head and murmured a 'Good night, Travis' and walked back to my bed and fell asleep before my head touched the pillow. I don't know if I was seeing it right, but I swear I could see Jeremy stand in the background and looking at me with a look that I've never seen before coming from him and he shook his head before vanishing from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy: It's snowing.<strong>

**Me: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Jeremy: *shrugs* It's pretty. **

**Me: I thought that guys didn't think stuff were pretty. **

**Jeremy: We do! *pauses* Thanks for finally putting me in this chapter! Though I didn't really need to see what happend between Katie and the dude. **

**Me: His name is Travis and you deserved it! **

* * *

><p><strong>WHOAH! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER GUYS! Like like... Over 6,000 words, even without the authors notes! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER MADE IN MY WHOLE LIFE! *scream* You'll have to be really proud of me! :) <strong>

**Like I said, this was a dream I dreamt the other day, well... mostly my dream, some was just something I made up on the run to here ;) **

****Thanks for reading! :D **Sorry if I made something wrong or any typos in this chapter, since I'm really tired to look over it:/ Click on the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think will happend next ;) Will Katie ever forgive Travis, if so, when? What will happen between Sam and Connor? And will Nicole ever change? You'll see soon! And to see soon, you'll have to review! Reviews makes me really happy :)) **

**And also! I didn't blow up work! I was very good and they liked me! I even got a Christmas present from them, which was really cute of them :) *happy dance* **

**Love you! *throwing glitter at you* Have a cookie ;) *gives you cookies***

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

**_(PS: If you guys listen to/know of __Imagine Dragons__, then you're just amazing! Well, you are all amazing either way, but you know. I love Imagine Dragons so FR-EA-KING much! And also, I fell in love with Todrick Hall *throwing paper hearts everywhere*. I want a Todrick for Christmas, even though I don't celebrate Christmas but... I'd love you forever if I got one :3) _**


	31. Chapter 29

**Jeremy: *sing-sang voice* Someone's gonna get killed! **

**Me: What? *looks around* **

**Jeremy: How long is it since you updated the story? **

**Me: Um... *counts with my fingers* Oh... I see. **

**Jeremy: I suggest you run. **

**Me: Good point. *runs out of the room* **

* * *

><p><strong>A quick summary of what I've done and why I haven't updated in the past two months: <strong>

**I got a tumblr, which has ruined my life, school ball, talent show (second place biatches), went to watch the premiere of Beautiful Creatures (AWESOME MOVIE! And just to make it clear, Alden is mine) and Les Miserables (OMG WHAT AN AMAZING MOVIE! LOVED IT!), family problems, ****me being lazy, ****Sir Melony Ivashkov (my computer) went to coma for two weeks and came back to life on Wednesday and the most importent and biggest one, S.C.H.O.O.L. There you have it and if you still hate me for updating after two months, I understand. I hope this chapter takes me off the hook :) Enjoy chapter 29! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Bring Back the Memories. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Are we there yet?" I sighed and before I could say anything, Travis took the lead before me.

"You know... If you don't shut up soon, I will be happy to send you to the harpies and just leave you there," he threatened Nicole. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't scare me," she said and their battle bagan, but I zoned out and walked into my own thoughts. I looked out of the window for what seemed like the thousand time, and could only see bits and bits of what was, since Travis was driving so fast that everything flew in a flash. I was still wondering how the cops haven't stopped us yet. It's not like we're in the mist... or are we?

* * *

><p>I shook my head and sighed. I've been here before. I've driven this road before. The first time I came to New York, with my dad. I still remember that day. I remember I was mad at my dad for moving because of work and I didn't want to go out of my room for a whole day (even though that never happend), even though dad was begging me to come out to talk. How did I know. I was a little child back then! Eventually, I came out, and my and my dad talked. He said it was for the best and it wasn't going to be forever, only for a few years and then we could move back to the old house. I have know idea how I still remembered it, but it was clear in my head. I remember I saw my dad packing and I got very scared...<p>

**_Flashback._**

_I was running around the house, giggling as I was holding my teddybear Petunia in my hands, when I stopped at the doorway of my dads room. I saw many boxes around the room and my dad was packing his clothes in one of them. I was very scared. I didn't know what was happening. I though daddy was going to leave me so I stepped into the room, holding Petunia tightly into my chest. _

_"Daddy?" I asked, tears in my eyes. Daddy turned around, eyes wide as he saw the tears. _

_"Kitty? What is wrong sweetie?" he asked as he pulled me into his big arms. I had sobbed into his chest. _

_"Don't you love me anymore?" I said, still sobbing. Daddy pulled me out of his tight embrase to look at me._

_"What are you saying? Of course I love you, Kitty! You mean the world to me!" h__e said to me and wiped away the tears that were running down my face._

_"Then why are you leaving me?" I asked him looking around the room. _

_"I'm not leaving you, Kitty. You are coming with me," he said and smiled. _

_"Where are we going?" _

_"To New York. Your daddy has a new job there!" Even though I was still very small, I knew where New York was, across the country. I shook my little head in protest. "I don't want to move! I want to be here with Justin and Daisy and Alyson and Chase!" I cried out and tried to wiggle out of daddy's embrase. He put me down again. _

_"But Kitty, It's for your own good. You will have new friends there! And besides-" I didn't listen to more of what he said, because I ran to my room and locked it. I didn't want to move. I loved it here. I had my best friends here._

_I heard my daddy kock on my door. _

_"Kitty, sweetie, can you open the door for daddy?" he asked, sweetly. I was another subject._

_"NO!" I screamed. "Go away!" I was a very stubborn little girl back then. _

_"Can't you come outside so we can talk about this?"_

_"NO!" Daddy tried for a while but then stopped. I sat down on my bed and played with Petunia. Then I got bored_ (what, I can't be mad for so long) _and walked out of the room and to find my dad. __  
><em>

_"Daddy?" I found him in the kitchen. He turned and sighed as he saw me. _

_"I'm sorry, Kitty. I know you don't want to leave, but I think it is much safer for you to move there" I didn't know what he ment by that_ (And if I knew about camp then, I would've understood)_ but I just nodded. _

_"I don't want to move. I like being here. I have someone to play with."_

_"I know you do, but you will have plenty of new friends, and like I said, it will not be forever, we will come back, honey" Daddy said to me and smiled. _

_"Pinky promise?" I asked and pulled out my pinky for him to wrap it with his own. He did._

_"Pinky promise." I smiled and then we both went to to pack my things._

**_End of flashback._**

I remember that after we packed, we went outside and started planting new flowers in the garden. I smiled at that thought. Even though it was sad to leave, I still talked to my friends as much as I could. I got new friends when I started school (well maybe not RIGHT away) so I was happy. And dad was right when he said that we would be there for a while. I came back to my old house and everything was like before. But I went back to New York for a year last year and so did my dad before he passed away. I felt tears creep into my eyes and I wiped them away before either Travis or Nicole could notice them.

* * *

><p>I remember my ever first memory with my dad. I think I was 4 years old. Me and my dad went to his store. I always liked the store, because of all the pretty flowers and plants. I remember I asked my dad if I could plant something in the store. He had looked at me and eventually nodded. I leaned back at my seat and thought about that memory...<p>

**_Flashback._**

_"Daddy?" I asked._

_"Yes Kitty?" he answered as he paid a costumer and after he left, daddy turned around. I looked around the store. _

_"Can I pwetty pwetty please plant a foawer?" I asked him, my eyes big with excitement. "Foawers are so pwetty." He looked as if he was thinking for a while. He then smiled as he nodded. _

_"Yes, come on. Let's find you something you can plant." And we walked to the shelf with all the seeds. I pointed at a yellow package. _

_"I want that one!" I exclaimed. Daddy looked at what I was pointing at. _

_"Petunia? You want to plant petunias?" He asked me. I nodded. _

_"I want to plant petwunias" I answered, mimicking what he said the plant was called. He chuckled a little and I smiled. I liked seeing daddy happy. _

_"Ok." Daddy said and grabbed the package and gave it to me. "Now we need to find a pot you want to have" I nodded and we walked over to all the empty pots. After I found one I wanted to have, daddy found some dirt, a spade and a watering can. _

_"Now that we have all we need, we can begin. You ready sweetie?" Daddy asked. I nodded and suddenly I became very serious about what I was going to do. He laughed again. "First we need to use the spade. Can you grab the spade, Kitty?" I nodded and did as I was told. I smiled. I was going to plant a flower! "Then you take some dirt and put it into the pit with the spade" I did it as slowly as possible. "Then you open the petunia package and pour the seeds into the pot." I tried to open the package, but failed and I almost started to cry, but daddy shushed me and said it was ok and helped me. Aftet that was done we continued. "Then you pour the seeds into the pot. Like that! You're doing great, Kitty!" I smiled widely at him. "And since we want the seeds to grow, we need to hide them, like in hide and seek. You just push the seeds down into the dirt" I giggled as I did it. This is funny. "Then the last thing you have to to is to water the seeds. Grab the watering can and water the pot" I did as he said, but the water came everywhere so both me and daddy got wet. I giggled and he laughed with me. _

_"I did it! I did it! I planted petwunias!" I screamed happily and jumped around the store. After that, daddy said I could take the pot with me, so I could water it at home and watch it as it grew to flowers._

**_End of flashback. _**

When I came home that day, and all the other days after that, I watched the pot everyday to see if it grew. I didn't see anything at first but after a while, I could see something green show and I was so happy that I had to tell dad and ask him if I could plant more. He, of course, agreed and after that day, I've loved planting everything that could be planted. And that's not so shocking since I'm a daughter of Demeter after all.

* * *

><p>I remember the day I first came home from my first day of school. Me and my dad had moved to New York two weeks earlier and I was very exited to start first grade. What I wasn't expecting, was how mean everyone was to me. I remember coming home crying in my dads arms and telling him why I was sad...<p>

**_Flashback._**

_"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Daddy said as he pulled me into his arms. I didn't say anything at first, just hugging him tightly around his neck. _

_"I don't want to go to school anymore!" I sobbed out. _

_"Why? It's only been a day." Daddy said. I shook my head. "What happend?"_

_"Everyone is mean to me!" I cried. "No one wants to be my friend" _

_"What happend?" he repeated. _

_"We came into class and Miss Albany, a very very nice teacher, asked us many questions and I answered them. I am so smart!" I giggled and daddy smiled but then I got sad again. "And no one wanted to be friends with me after that since I was smarter than them" I cried again. "Some girls were playing and jumping on a rope and I went to them and asked them if I could play and then said no and left me all alone. No one wanted to play with me" _

_Daddy hugghed me one more time and them pulled away. "You know what I think?" he asked me. I shook my head no. "I think that they are jealous of you." I looked up at him. _

_"Why would they be jealous of me?" I said and giggled as he gave me an eskimo kiss. _

_"Because you are a very beautiful and smart girl and they are jealous of you since they think you are better than them," he said. "And very soon they will think it is stupid and then everyone wants to be best friend with you" _

_"You think so?" I asked him with wide eyes. He smiled. _

_"I know so," he said and kissed my nose, which made me giggle. "Come on. Let's go out and buy us some ice cream."_

_"Can I have two ice creams?" I asked him. _

_"You can have as many ice creams as you want." I squealed and jumped out of his armes and jumped around the room, which made daddy chuckle. _

**_End of flashback._**

I remember I didn't have only two but _four _vanilla ice creams. I remember I was very happy after that day. And dad was right when he said that the children in my class will stop being so 'jealous' of me and I got many friends after that. Even though I don't go to school anymore, I still have contacts with some of my friends from school. But not that much anymore. But I will always remember that ever first day of my school.

* * *

><p>I don't know how, but I can actually feel that we are close to camp. If it's just me or if it has something to do with the camp, I have no idea, but I just shook it off. Soon we're at camp. Soon we are at home, the only home I have left. I still remember the day I found out I was a demigod and when I came to Camp Half-blood. And let me tell you, it was a weird experience. It all started with me coming home from school...<p>

**_Flashback._**

_My bag slumped down to the floor the moment I walked into the house. I didn't hear anything, so I assume my dad was still working. I went into the kitchen and made myself something to eat. I grabbed a slice of bread with peanut butter and walked over to watch some TV. I suddenly heard something upstairs. I was wondering what it was so I stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs. When I was at the second floor, the noises stopped. I raised my eyebrow. I then heard something downstairs. I think it came from the kitchen. _I guess dad is home, _I thought. I walked down again and into the kitchen and the thing that I was met was not my dad. It was a woman. She coud've looked normal... if you didn't look at her feet. One of them were a shaggy donkey leg and the other were a bronze leg. I've read about these. Some greek mythology creature. Think, Katie, think. Wait? What am I doing? Why think? Scream! And I did. _

_The lady/donkey/robot thing turned towards me and hissed._

_"Demigod..," she hissed. Demigod? Who's the demigod? It sure wasn't me! __I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed the first thing I found; a frying pan. _

_"Stay away from me!" I yelled. "Or I'll hurt you!" What? I was caught in the moment. Cut me some slack! The monster hissed again and then I heard someone yelling my name. My dad. _

_"KATIE!" He ran into the kitchen and gasped. "Shit..," he said. "Katie... Move slowly towards me..." I stood still, still holding the frying pan tightly in my hands. "Katie."_

_I didn't do as he said. I just stood there, perfectly still. Then the monster did the thing I feared the most, she ran towards me. And I did the only thing I thought was right: I started swinging the frying pan from side to side. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see where I was hitting. Then I felt the pan hit something and I opened my eyes to see the monster flying to the wall and exploded into yellow dust. I breathed heavily and looked at my dad.  
><em>

_"What was that?" I asked between breaths. My dad was looking around with wide eyes. He then took my hand and pulled me with him to the car._

_"We have to go," he said. _

_"What? Daddy, what's going on?" I was scared. I haven't called my dad for 'daddy' for years, and I only did call him that when I was scared. _

_"You're not safe anymore," he murmured, more to himself than to me. "Not safe."_

_I didn't know what was going on, and my dad didn't say anything either. We drove for what seemed like hours, and that's when my dad started to talk. _

_"You're not safe anymore, Kitty," he started. "That's why you're going to a camp. It will protect you." I frowned at him. _

_"Camp? What kind of camp? It's not even summer yet!" I exclaimed. Dad sighed. _

_"It's a camp for... how should I say this... It's a camp for special kids."_

_"Special? Oh, so you mean I've gone crazy? You saw that lady donkey robot thing! I'm not crazy! Is this a dream? Please tell me this is a dream!" I started babbling out of the blue, never stopping. _

_"Your mother thought this was the best for you when you got old enough. And I guess you're old enough now." _

_"What are you talking about? How can my mother think this would be the best for me when she died after she gave birth to me!" I snapped and then gasped as fast as those words left my mouth. "Oh gosh. I''m so sorry dad! I didn't mean it!" I apologized. _

_"No. It's fine. When you come to camp you will know everything. I cannot tell you about it," he said and that's the last thing we said through the whole ride. _

_Then suddenly he stopped the car and dad walked out of the car. I did the same and looked around. I didn't see anything other than this huge hill with a tree on the top and a field. _

_"Where are we?" I asked dad. He looked at me with sad eyes. _

_"I'm sorry sweetie but this is as far as I can go. You have to go up that hill and you will find everything out," dad said. _

_"What are you talking about? This is just so messed up! What do you mean this is as far as you can go? What is going on?" I screamed. _

_"It's complicated. But you have to go up that hill and we will meet again soon." And with that, he hugged me, kissed my cheek and drove away, leaving me standing there all alone and scared. I looked up at the hill and did the only thing I could do, walking ut that stupid hill. And when I got up, I gasped at what I saw. When I thought that the only thing I would see would be dessert, I saw kids running around, some with bows and arrows, others with swords. I saw cabins around the whole place and this big out at my left. When I saw right ahead of us, I spotted something red and a wall. A climbing wall with lava. What kind of sick place is this. _

_"So we have a newcomer, huh?" I screamed and jumped around, only to see a boy, maybe the same age as me, with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He smirked at me. _

_"What are you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. _

_"What I am? Well... I'm the same as you. A demigod," he said. _

_"A demigod?" I asked. _

_"Yes. A demigod. You know. Half human, half god." My eyes widen. _

_"What? I'm not a demigod!"_

_"Since you're here. I guess you kinda are."_

_"What is going on here? First I was attacked by a woman- I don't know what she is, and then my dad was acting all crazy and then just left me here." I was shaking now. The boy came towards me. _

_"Hey, it's ok. Come on. I think you need to meet Chiron. I'm Travis, btw, Travis Stoll," he said and smiled. I don't know why, but I smiled to. I could trust this guy. _

_"I'm Katie Gardner."_

_**End of flashback. **_

And after that, Travis showed me to Chiron, which I was very scared of at at first and he told me everything. Later on, I was claimed by my mother, Demeter, and the rest you could probably guess all by yourself.

* * *

><p>I was pulled out of my thought as I felt someone shake me, calling my name. I opened my eyes and was met with Travis' blue ones.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Get out of the car," he said. I looked at him, my eyes wide open.

"Why?"

"We just stopped. We're at camp."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I, for one, loved writing this chapter because I liked the flashback idea :3 And to be honest, I had tears in my eyes writing some of the flashbacks... heh. So? Did you like it? Am I forgiven? Or do you still wanna kill me? Any who, review and tell me! :) Speaking of reviews, I love you so much! I'm amazed of how many reviews I've got! I mean<strong>** 346 reviews! That's huge! I didn't think I would've gotten even 1 review! But I'm happy you guys love the story so much and I hope it will stay that way!**

**Well, next chapter will probably be when they're in camp and stuff, so then you'll see what will happen when Katie meets Robin *evil smirk* and everything else :P**

**See you soon, I hope! Until we meet again, have my delicious cookies :) **

**Love you all! :)**

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**

_**(And I know there are thousands of typos, but I'm tired and want to go to bed. School tomorrow and all. So good night!)**_


	32. Author's Note numbah 3

**Just to be clear, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Only a stupid authors note. So please read this before you all chop me into tiny tiny pieces. And I am writing this on my phone, so please, that is torture enough!**

**Ok, ok, ok! How do I get out of this one? It's been like... When did I last update? End of February? And now it's the end of May. So its like 3 months in two days? Yes I think that is correct. **

**I am really sorry for the lack of my updates. I have done that for the past 3 chapters (and possibly more). **

**But something was really wrong with my computer this time and it died so I had to go out and fix it. So I was left without my computer for a whole month! IT WAS PURE TORTURE!**

** And when I got it back, I had my mid terms so no free time for me. And next week I have my exams, so that will kill me. And in June I am gonna have the last of my exams and then I am done. DONE I TELL YA!**

**Oh and then I discovered the world of Homestuck and that is still my life now. So I got stuck up with that. **

**And then I read Mark of Athena *sigh*. Yeah I know I am late but... I made it, and I seriously regret it (well not really but you know what I mean). **

** And then I went to a One Direction concert, which was pretty awesome. **

**Ok, enough with my awful excuses...  
><strong>

**I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! I have already started it, but every time I write a sentence, something else comes up so I have to stop writing. So I write like a sentence everyday. It will come out eventually, you see.**

**I'm so sorry again! And to make it up to you, I will make the chapter extra long! I think I would've done that either way, since a lot is going to happen! **

**And thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love them and I love you! Well, that sounded cheesy... I HAVE ALMOST REACHED 400! CAN WE MAKE IT?! **

**And if you guys are still mad at me and still wanna chop my head off, it's Jeremy's birthday today! 22th of May! So you all can be pretty happy that my little baby has turned 19! He is currently playing with his new toy I bought him, so he isn't here for the moment. Oh, he told me to tell you that so he could get presents from you, too cx **

**So, I will see you guys soon. VERY soon! **

**Bye! Have this cookie! *throws 44 cookies into the sky* **

**TheDaughterOfHades :) **

_**PS: Have any of you read Homestuck or Mark of Athena yet? Or are currently reading? I SERIOUSLY NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT IT! I WILL SOON EXPLODE WITH FEELINGS! FHJVIHRUGUIE4TS**_


	33. Waly goes on Hiatus (last note I swear)

**Ok... Another author's note here (but I promise I'll delete all of the authors notes when I get back m'kay?) and you will not be happy after that. **

**So... Um... How to say this?**

**I know I've been gone for what now? I haven't made a real update since February or something, and I am so sorry since I love you guys and I love this story and I will come back. I promise! **

**But there is a downside to that... **

**I will not be back for a while... What I'm trying to say is, I will have a break with this story and pretty much all of my other ones... **

**The reasons for that is first of, I'm having a writers block. A huge one that is. So huge is that I have pretty much forgot where this story is gonna go. So I was reading what I already have wrote, and I seriously forgot what was going to happen next... So it will take a while for my imagination to come back to me. **

**The other thing is that I'm starting school in two days and that will be so stressful for me so I will not have any time to write anything, only on my breaks which will not be often :C **

**So there you have it, I will not make another authors note to make up awful excuses since you guys are so amazing and I love that you put up with me and my slow updates. Very slow that is. **

**I love you guys and I am so sorry for being an awful author for letting you wait half a year (and more) and still no new update. **

* * *

><p><strong>BUT HEY LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! "WHY HIM?!" IS BEEN NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD! ISNT THAT COOL?! <strong>

**It's been nominated for "Best Tratie Story" on the "Fanfiction Choice Awards" and if you want to go and help me out, I would really appreciate it :D Even if I'm an awful author and all... heh. **

**But if you still want to help me win, or help the others win, go to "Lightning-at-221b" page, click the "Fanfiction Choice Awards" and review, be my guest! It'll make me and everyone very happy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE OTHER BRIGHT SIDE IS THAT I REACHED OVER 400 REVIEWS OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU I REALLY DON'T DESERVE THIS *SOB* THANK YOU SO MUCH I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS BUT I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU! EVERY ONE OF YOU! GOSH! THIS IS BETTER THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER RECEIVED!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I guess that's it for a while... *faint sob* I seriously miss this story and I promise that I will not forget and just stop it, because I AM going to finish it someday, the question here is when that will happen. <strong>

**But I will be back and I can't really express how sorry I am over this, but mark my words. This will not be the end of me. **

**I love you guys and I will see you *throws paper hearts* **

**Over and out **

**- TheDaughterOfHades - **


End file.
